Unlimited Addiction
by Chasyn
Summary: Underwent a re-write in summer of 2012. Vampire goes to school. Vampire meets boy. Vampire falls for boy. Annoying stalker interupts them constantly. School gang and vampire hunters conspire against vampire. Collaberation with VanyelXFan. Riku/Sora, language, child abuse, vampires, and stupid junk.
1. Unpredicted New Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This story was started by VanyelXFan and was given to me to continue. We will sort of be working on it together. She will give me the basic outline, I'll write the chapters, and she will give me notes. The first four and a half chapters were written by her and edited/tweaked by me.

**Warning:** Language and boy/boy. AU – alternate universe. Vampires, shifters, weres, and other various supernaturals. Don't like, go away.

**2012 Rewrite: **I lost interest in this story at one point due to my use of 2 original characters that had taken on big roles. So in the summer of 2012, I decided to rewrite and edit parts to remove them. Now every character in this story is from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Hope you like it better. I do. Reread if you want. Small things where changed. Honestly though, I HAD to rewrite it. I began to HATE it and didn't want to work on it at all. And I had spawned a sequel, 2 backstories, and a short middle story. So… the rewrite has restored my enjoyment of the story.

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 1: Unpredicted New Year**

"No! Please… don't… I do-" The dark eyes met hers and her struggling stopped immediately. Dropping to her knees, the girl's eyes glazed over and stared at nothing as a pair of fangs dug deeply into the soft flesh at the base of her neck. It made a sickening squishing sound. A warm, metallic liquid hit the lapping tongue as lips sucked on the wound the teeth made. The fangs slid out as the dark figure continued to drink the deep red juice that dripped down its chin. After a while, in the darkness, the vampire started to feel quite full. He slowly pulled his lips away, licking all trace of his presence away. Her eyes slowly began to focus again and she dipped her head back as her dark brown hair brushed her shoulders, falling behind her.

"You've done well." A seductive voice melodically whispered into her ear, knowing quite well that she wouldn't remember what had happened. Arms carefully helped her to her feet as the figure stood up, brushing blood from his chin with his sleeve and licking the corners of the soft mouth with its tongue.

He glanced down at the white, button down shirt. The collar was flecked with blood, as was the sleeve. He knew better than to wear white when he fed. No blood shown on the loose, black pants he wore.

"Aerith, love, I believe I am done for tonight." He turned to smile at the girl beside him. "Please show our guest the door. And see that she..." He caught her eyes and his pupils flashed. "…goes straight home and forgets about coming here. Nothing happened."

"Yes." A woman slowly approached from the door that had opened just a few seconds before the creature was done. Her long, brown hair was braided down her back and her gentle eyes scanned the room. She moved easily in the dark, no light emitting from the hallway that stood just past the door.

His lips curled into a smile as he watched her movements. He still felt blessed to have her there, after all the years past.

In the dark, her face shifted to something of discomfort by the smell of the blood. She should have been used to it by now, but it still unsettled her. She couldn't shake it. Which was the very reason she there now, playing nursemaid. She dipped her head as she walked over to the girl, offering her a smile. "Go on upstairs, and wait for me at the front door." She waited until her orders were followed before looking down at the dark floor. She shook her head slowly as she leaned over to wipe up most of the blood on the floor with a white wash cloth.

Rushing to her with inhuman speed, the vampire leaned down and whispered right into her ear, "Don't." Slipping his arms around her waist, Riku hugged her from behind with her body still in a crouching. He pulled the bloodied rag from her hands. Pecking her cheek once, he memorized the light warmth that she held within her body. "I can clean up here."

She nodded, a slight smile on her lips, and rose. "Then I shall see our friend out."

He smiled as he watched and nodded. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate you." Pausing for a moment, he tilted his head slightly in thought. "Tomorrow is the first day of school, eh? I should probably work on looking 'fresh'." The soft voice chuckled at the thought as the vampire listened to her retreating form. He called out just loud enough for her to hear, "Good night."

-X-

He rose from the bed in his dungeon-esc room once he knew the sun was rising. No windows adorned the walls in the dark room. One reason was the room was buried under the ground. Another was the need to keep the sun out. Though it was unneeded for his sight, a light fixture hung from the ceiling and it could easily illuminate the entire expanse of the large room. Another unneeded thing in the room was the overly large bed at the center. If he so wanted, he could lie down on it, close his eyes, and summon sleep to take him over. But, unlike the humans he fed on and mingled with, he didn't need it to function. It was just a luxury he sometimes allowed himself.

He crossed the room towards the door that lead to the bathroom. Nothing appeared in the mirror as he moved to stand in front of it. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he heard the silent footsteps in the hall. To any other, they would have been just that, silent. But his keen hearing could pick up on the tiniest of vibrations.

"Aerith, love. I hope you slept well." He said loudly, turning as he heard her slip inside the bedroom door.

She nodded brightly. "Better than you."

He sighed softly when she held the needle out to him. Instead of taking it, he turned back to the empty mirror. "Do you mind helping me? I can't… quite…"

She dipped her head slowly as she turned the needle in her hand. She watched as the silver haired man placed both hands on the counter in front of a sink and leaned over. Her hands lifted the hem of his shirt, grazing the icy cold skin in the process.

Painfully, the needle pushed into the right side of his pale back. Hissing softly, the fangs showed as the vampire squeezed his eyes shut gently and took in a sharp breath. "Ahh, that n-never stops hurting." Just as fast as it started, the pain resided and the needle pulled out.

A deep, steadying breath was pulled into his lungs before he lifted his head. His reflection appeared in the mirror then, though now his eyes were struggling to see it. A bit of color washed over his porcelain skin and the black faded from his irises, showing the cyan underneath.

"You look great this morning." She said softly from behind him. Her dark features from last night were gone and she looked a bit drowsy, but very happy otherwise. "Planning on impressing the girls? And on your first day of high school." She shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Well, of course. I only get to do this every twenty years or so. And everything keeps changing with every new decade."

Turning to the door, Aerith flipped on the light and he squinted softly.

"Bah. You really should warn me before you do that." His eyes adjusted to the change easily enough, but took a bit longer than normal. Carefully looking into the mirror again, the vampire could see himself clearly this time and he smiled at the reflection. "There I am." He chuckled and posed in a joking manner. He was far beyond his years, but he was still very much a teenager at heart.

"Sir – Riku, you really are a simple minded fool, huh?" She gathered the needle, placed a plastic cap over the tip, and tucked it into her pocket.

Looking behind him past his reflection, Riku saw his surroundings clearly for the first time in a while. He took a long, lasting look towards the white tiles on the floor and the cream colored marble on the counters. The shower looked mostly unused as Aerith was the only one whom used it and that was a rare occasion. She kept it very clean, much like her own bathroom upstairs. The only indication someone regularly used hers was the strawberry shampoo and conditioner sitting on the little rack in the corner and the baby soap sitting next to them with a razor and shaving cream. Whatever it was with girls and beauty products, Riku didn't get. And he didn't ask.

Aerith smiled and slipped out of the room.

Laughing softly, he pushed away from the sink. He nodded with one last look in the mirror at himself. Silver hair flowed down his shoulders as a cascade of waterfalls and once again bright cyan eyes stared at his black muscle shirt. Loose black pants like the ones from the previous night hugged his hips just enough to not need a belt. Silver, shiny chains hung from packets on the side of his pants with a wallet in one of them and what looked like the outline of keys in another. His semi buff figure hung loosely under the perfect outfit for his pale skin.

"I think I am ready." He said softly. "What time is it?" He made his way through his room and into the hallway.

"7:06." The voice came from upstairs.

His eyes widened slightly as he bolted up the dark corridor and came out into the dimly lit living room. He shut the door behind him as he scanned the room. "Shit! School starts at 7:20!" Rushing around, he picked up his backpack and ran out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Have a great day!"

"You, too." Aerith smiled and shook her head slowly. She watched his slowly retreating form out the window. It still amazed her at the transformation. "Almost human." She absently wondered if Riku would see his stalker in school that day. She had a habit of showing up whenever he set foot out of the door in the sunlight. She pondered the thought as she headed down the hall to her bathroom. Without a sound, she turned on the hot water until it was scorching hot. She slipped off her clothes slowly, hissing at the rising steam, and stepped into the burning water.

-X-

_Oh man, I need to hurry!_ Riku rushed as fast as his legs could to the school. Due to the shot that was coursing through him, his abilities were lessened. But he could still move faster than most people could focus. He burst in while the door was open and got to a hallway that had no one and stopped so it wouldn't look like he appeared out of nowhere. _Made it… with three minutes until the first bell._

Silently, the vampire walked out of the hallway and made his posture relax as he pushed his face into a shy look, glancing towards each hallway as if it were intimidating. _This is the worst part._ He thought. _ I have to act like I've never been here before. Like it's my first day._ He smiled to himself at the thought before forcing the smile away again.

Upon opening his first class door, he had to lean back as to not get hit in the face by a pencil.

"Please, oh..." A woman looking to be in about her thirties glanced around worriedly at her class as if they had control over her. "Please... sit… wherever you wish…"

Riku noticed at that second that her attention had turned to him and he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Kids were talking quite loud and tossing things all over the room. A couple were making out in the corner of the room and head phones where on at least five kids' heads. "Oh boy..." The vampire took a look around the room and rolled his eyes. Taking his seat near the front of the room, he looked to the teacher.

"Okay, now that the bell has rung… "

_Wait, when had the bell rung? Oh, this is going to be an interesting year._ Sighing, Riku folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on it.

"… we should start… class.." Noticing that the children were not quieting down, she looked sadly towards Riku as he was the only one not making noise.

Standing abruptly, Riku shouted loud enough so he was overheard. "Would you be _quiet_?!" Just as he became quiet, so did the class. "Thank you." Sitting down, he looked up to the teacher.

"Okay, uh... Your teacher couldn't make it today as he was sick or something along those lines, I will be your substitute today. Welcome to your fir-"

She was abruptly cut off as a kid shouted, "Oh, get over it, you old hag!"

Standing up yet again, Riku sighed. "Should I accompany him to the office?" He walked over to the kid and grabbed his elbow, making him stand up. The kid was about to the vampire's shoulder and had short, brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing shorts and a striped shirt. _My… how school has changed yet again. Such rowdy students._

The sub's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "N-no, it's okay. I will just write a note to the teacher."

Riku's jaw dropped as he looked back at the teacher. _What the... _He was appalled as to why the teacher was being so… soft to all the kids. "Uh, okay?" He was not quite sure what to say and so he let go of the elbow and heard the same voice talking.

"Teachers pet!" The kid sat back down and the vampire just rolled his eyes.

"Hot teacher's pet is more like it." A girl to his right was whispering to another and giggled under her breath.

Just to add kicks, Riku winked right at her and thought she might faint with how her face turned red and how she swooned softly. Sitting back down, he tried to busy himself with whatever he could. Speaking up had probably been a mistake. He really shouldn't be drawing attention to himself on the first day. He had all year. But he had a compulsive need to be in charge.

Brring! The bell rang with a loud tone and Riku stood up and made his way to the door. He moved slowly and evenly, trying not to run as to not draw any attention. Walking down the hallway, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he walked by a group of football players and cheerleaders. He felt a pair of familiar lumps brush against his top lip.

_Uh oh! Shit! Why is this happening? I ate just last night!_ Rushing to the bathroom within a human speed, Riku got to the room after covering his mouth to hide his dropping fangs with his hand. He got to the room and took his hand away, looking to try and see his reflection. The mirror gave him nothing. "Shit!" He cursed allowed and grabbed his backpack. He prayed Aerith had supplied him with enough of the black liquid to sustain him as he dumped the contents on the counter. Three small needles sealed in a bag rolled out and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Quickly taking one of the needles firmly into his grasp, he slammed it into the bottom part of his back. Hissing, he bent over the sink, propping himself up. His shirt had been pulled up slightly to allow the needle access and again, just as fast as it started, the pain went away. Maybe school wasn't such a good idea.

-X-

**Author's Notes:** First chapter down. Onto editing the next one.


	2. Unnecessary Attraction

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 2: Unnecessary Attraction**

Straightening himself out, the vampire took a deep breath and looked to the mirror._ It sucks that the only way I can tell that the medication is working is to look into a mirror. _He smiled and laughed softly to himself. _Well, I guess I could walk into the sun, but if for some reason the stupid liquid were to not work or my body were to want to throw it up, why would I want to commit suicide?_

The thought hadn't escaped him over the many years though. Suicide was something he contemplated several times over the countless, lonely days that seemingly stretched on forever. True, he wasn't completely alone since he happened upon Aerith so long ago. Not to mention a very few other acquaintances he had. But an emptiness still lingered in him that he couldn't seemed to fill.

Sighing, Riku ran his fingers quickly though his silver hair, straightening the stray locks, and fixed his shirt.

He knew he was already late. Even over the noise, he heard both the warning bell and the final bell. _It's the first day, no one will really care._ Picking up his backpack and collecting everything he had dumped out, the boy made his way to the green doors, stopping to listen for anyone approaching. _Really, who makes doors green? _He thought, looking around. _And the bathroom is black and white polka dot. Why did they repaint it? It looks likes someone dropped a whole bunch of Dalmatians and they lost their spots on the white walls._

"I don't think Seifer will like this."

Riku stilled as he heard the voice through the door. He sucked in his breath as he listened, willing himself to make no noise.

"I mean, he's the fucking new kid! He already offered to take someone to the office and winked at one of the Shirley gals." The voice paused for a second, clearing his throat and dropped his voice a bit. "I mean girls." Obviously, it was a boy speaking and the gals had an accent that sounded weird in his speech. His voice was a low tenor that squeaked every now and then, showing signs of finishing puberty. "We should let Seifer take care of him." There was a smug tone to his voice as he said that.

A softer voice that sounded a bit panicked jumped in. "I think you should let him do whatever he wishes for right now. I mean, it's only the second period and he hasn't done any real harm. This is not right how you keep doing this to people. You guys act like you own the school and that it is yours to do whatever with. You treat the teachers like crap and you aren't nice to anyone. If Axel was still…" The voice sounded like a girl who would not be believed to hang around someone so gruff.

"Shut up." The first voice said, interrupting her. "You have no fucking say, you little shit! And don't let Seifer hear you talk about Axel." Hearing a firm sound like a hand across the cheek, Riku gritted his teeth at the deep sound it made. "I took care of your dumb ass and gave you shelter." The male's voice started to drip with frustration.

"Now, now. Don't get your panties in a twist." A third voice joined and as it belonged to another boy, the vampire felt even worse about this situation. He had a hope that the second guy might save the girl. After laughing softly to his private joke with himself, the third voice continued. "You wouldn't want to leave marks on the poor little thing." Hope fell away completely. The girl was in a crappy situation based off of what Riku had witnessed so far from the first male.

"Please don't touch me..." The girl whimpered.

"Hey, Dem, no offense, but she's _mine_." From the way he said this statement, anyone could understand that it was meant with offense.

Laughing came down the hallway as Riku started to lean in closer. The cyan eyes started to darken slightly in anger. _How can they talk so easily about the girl like that? Even though I may use them as dinner, I treat them well before and after. I'm guessing they are talking about me and doing all of those things, but the girl stood up for me without knowing me and all while she is alone in a 'fight' she would never win. They are all but rap-_

"Fine, we will just report it, then. Seifer would want to know since he may have a slight pest to deal with. You can take care of yourself for the fucking night. Don't come home because I won't be there to let you in." The first male's voice dripped with venom as Riku waited patiently.

Two pairs of footsteps went off as clothes ruffled and someone sat down. "Oh boy..." The girl mumbled something along the lines of boss, jerks, and bullies and continued to just sit.

Deciding it was time to go to class, the vampire made his way out of the doors and into the hallway. He noticed the short, light blond hair on the head of a fairly short girl. _I can't just leave her here… She has nowhere to go…_ Walking over to the said girl, Riku sat down next to her.

"Eep!" The girl squeaked in surprise and scooted away. "Wh-who are you?" Bright blue eyes looked up at the silver haired boy and she pushed away just a slight more. She didn't exactly recognize him, as she hadn't been in his first class to witness the actions that alerted the gang. But she had heard his description. "A-are you a-a f-freshman?"

Riku had to admit, it was kind of cute how she stuttered when she was afraid. Her small figure was very child like except for the small curves at her hips. "Uhh, yeah..." He must have sounded like he wasn't in his head as he took in the sight of the beautiful young girl before him.

"Ohh, okay. What's your name?" Looking like a little kid, she smiled a big cheeky grin.

_Wha- H-h-h… WHAT THE FUCK! She is a sweetheart! How could she be treated that way? _Looking at her cheek more closely, he could see a huge hand print across her face. "Uhhm, Riku." He tried to give her his best smile and she started to chuckle and giggle.

"Hehe, that's so cute. You look like a little kid. Awe." She smiled again and giggled a few more times.

"What about you? What's your name?" _I'm older than you, lady. By about 300 years, too. _He smiled despite himself._ You can't stay angry at that face._

"Namine, it's nice to meet you." Holding out her hand towards the vampire, she flashed him one more grin.

"My pleasure." Taking her hand softly in his, Riku leaned down and kissed her knuckle gently. Hearing a giggle, yet again, he smirked and looked up to meet her gaze again. Looking toward her curiously, she wrinkled her nose and chuckled.

Sighing, the girl looked up at him sadly. "You're the new kid, Riku, aren't you?" Waiting for a reply, the girl squeezed his hand once, noticing how he still held hers.

"Yeah, I am." Feeling her squeeze, he let go and placed his hand in his lap.

The blonde's face automatically dropped slightly with a frown. "Oh…" Her hands pulled away and she scooted back a bit. "I was hoping not, the whole gang is after you. I don't know why or what exactly what you did to upset them, but they want to report you to the 'boss'. I'd be careful if I were you, they can be big trouble." Looking down, she continued more softly. "Whatever you did earlier in class… it showed that you have power or authority or whatever and usually only the gang shows that type of an upper hand… Although, of course they show it in a different way and it is almost never good."

Smiling, Riku reached over and nudged her shoulders. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

She wiggled under his touch and brushed him off. "They are a lot worse than they look. And they look pretty bad."

He waved the comment off. "Whatever. But thank you for sticking up for me." He leaned towards her for a moment, brushing his nose against her neck and smelling the blood that ran through her.

She didn't seem to notice the touch. "Oh, heh. You heard that… I wouldn't stay with them except for the fact that Zex took me in when I was homeless and was kind to me. He may not seem like a 'softy', but he is very sweet when he's away from the gang." She grinned as if the boy she was speaking about was her life and looked into Riku's eyes.

Riku looked down the hall towards the direction he knew her gang mates had gone. "Well, I overheard that you have no place for tonight, will you be okay on your own?"

She nodded and followed his gaze. "Yeah, he will be out all night getting drunk or whatever and so I will just sleep in the extra room. He keeps forgetting I have a key." Giggling, the girl pulled herself up. "Okay, well, I should probably get to class. I just had Calculus and I have Choir now."

_Choir and a really advanced class… How can she be involved in this __**gang**__?_ "You're a… sophomore?" Cocking his head slightly to the side, Riku got up and threw his backpack on his shoulder.

"Nah, junior." Picking up her bag, Namine smiled and reached out to shake his hand in a very formal fashion. "It was nice meeting you. Riku."

Taking her hand in his, Riku smiled a toothy grin. "The pleasure was all mine. See ya 'round." Turning around, the vampire started down the halls.

The walls were white and lined with the stale-gray lockers the students were required to use but most didn't. The doors to the classrooms were a dark blue and there were silver faucets every now and then. The pictures and posters that lined the walls tended to change over the years, as did some of the colors. But it still felt the same.

Thoughts of the girl ran through his head, taking his concentration away. _She was nice, but she worries too much. I doubt the gang could actually hurt m-_ Riku got a feeling in his stomach of pure hunger and it took everything he had not to find the closest human and rip out their throat. Something… someone… _Why does this keep happening today? What's going on? I don't g-_ Feeling something hard against his chest, Riku was pulled away from his thoughts and realized he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Hey! Watch where you're fucking going!"

A kid that came to about Riku's nose glared up at him. _Well, technically, he only comes up to my shoulders, but his hair…_ Cinnamon brown spiky hair littered the boy's head and deep blue eyes looked icy on the very boyish face. "Sorry, I must have blanked. I was kind of lost and I am looking for my…"

The boy in front of him cut into his sentence. "Like I give a shit. What makes you think I care?" The hard features of the brunette looked up to Riku with boredom.

Riku's eyes searched the boys face, trying to read him. "Uhmm, I don't know. You must have not been paying attention just the same as me. I was walkin- "

Again, the cold voice cut in. "Would you just shut up? If I wanted a long ass answer, I would ask for one. I don't c-"

This time, it was Riku's turn to cut in. "I don't care **who** you think you are, but you are being a punk ass and you need to take that stick out of your ass. You're little mouth is just throwing out curses, thinking you sound cool and 'hip' or whatever it is. Just take a damn chill pill and relax. Lower your voice because you are almost screaming – what?"

The boy had started to stare with his mouth agape. _No one's talked to me like that in…_ "Who are you? Do you even know who you are talking to?" The brunette looked into the vampire's eyes again.

"Riku, and no I don't and I don't ca-" Again, he was cut off. _This is getting old…_

"Wait, you must be a _freshman…_" The kid scoffed and continued. "…to not know who I am. I'm Sora and I don't like you alr-"

"Not that I really care, but I am late for class." _And I am really hungry and I will kill you if you don't leave soon._

Sora rolled his eyes. "Then get the fuck out of my way and go. I'm not stopping you."

Riku's eyes narrowed and he felt a strong urge to grab the smaller boy.

"You know…" The brunet cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "I changed my mind. Why don't you follow me, we can hang out for at for the last of this period. We'll already be in trouble for being late. Why not skip?" _T__his kid has an attitude and I need to teach him a lesson._

"Fine, whatever…" _Not like it would really make a difference … I just hope he takes me somewhere public at least… I don't know if I can control myself much longer, but if we are in public, at least I should remember to not jump anyone…_

"Cool." Sora muttered. He really didn't want to go to his gym class anyways. He was on his way to skip when he ran into the taller boy.

Realizing that they were still chest to chest, Sora turned and headed out of the building. Hearing a sigh, the brunet turned around and gestured for Riku to follow.

Walking after Sora, Riku began to fiddle with the hem of his pants. It was a bad habit he picked up a while ago, but he was too nervous and hungry to notice. Something gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't understand it.

Leading him out the tall doors, Sora took a left to the side of the school and kept going until he got to the sidewalk and then took another left. "This way." Gesturing once more, Sora led Riku in the direction of a small space in between to apartment buildings.

_Crap, I hope this way is short…_ Holding his breath as to not smell any blood, Riku followed Sora into the alleyway.

Turning around abruptly, Sora went to get a swing at him.

Ducking quicker than humanly possible, the vampire gasped in surprise and automatically cursed himself for it. His fangs instantly dropped and he clenched his jaw, piercing his tongue with the sharp spikes. He dashed to the other side of the alley where there was no light at all.

Sora watched him oddly, unsure of what to make of the reaction.

"Shit, run." Covering his mouth, the vampire hissed and gestured for the boy to go.

"You think you can scare me with that? Heh, you really are stupid." Walking towards the shadows that the other boy was in, Sora cocked back his arm to take a punch when he was turned around and pinned against the wall.

A nose pushed up against his neck and heavy breathing could be heard as light hair brushed against the boy's face.

"Wh-what are you doing? Damn faggot! Go do this to your boyfriend!" The brunette was all but screeching as a tongue darted out and licked his neck.

Bushing his fangs against the bit of skin under his tongue, Riku looked up. "Mm, you smell soo taaasty." Licking his lips, the vampire dug his fangs in just enough to get two drops of blood out of the boy.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The brunette tried to push him off again.

"Mmm, I've been so hungry. You smell so good..." Riku's voice was almost a purr as he planted a soft kiss above the two marks and whispered, "You're too much of a tease..."

The boy under his clutch shivered and whimpered softly.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

"Y-you b-ba – " Sora didn't have time to finish as Riku dug his fangs into the soft skin at the base of his throat and licked around the wound. Taking his teeth out, the vampire started to suck the blood. The warm comfort hit his tongue and he lapped up the liquid greedily.

Sora's struggling intensified as the panic swept him. He tried in earnest to push the other boy off. "E-eww! Get off of me!" _What the fuck is he doing? _Sora began to feel slightly dizzy as the loss of blood intensified and started to tighten his grip on Riku's shirt. _Wait, when did I grab h-hold of him?_

Riku barely heard him. Some primal instinct he hadn't felt in centuries took him over. He couldn't understand it. And he didn't stop to think on it.

"Wh-what? Why d-do I feel dizzy?" Too weak to struggle any longer, Sora started to give in. _So… tired…_

_Too long… too much… _ He knew he needed to stop before it was too late. But he couldn't control himself. The whole situation was off. His taste usually ran to women and unless provoked or desperate, he never touched guys. Pressing the boy harder against the red brick wall, the vampire continued drinking and pressed himself closer to get into a more comfortable position.

"I…" Sora's grip loosened as he fell asleep and his eyes slid shut. His body went slightly limp as his breathing steadied.

As Sora went limp, the primal daze lifted, and Riku cursed himself, thinking he killed the annoying boy. "Fuck…" He didn't have time to deal with a body. "Except…" He grew quiet, listening. He could just barely make out a heartbeat. "You aren't dead…" _What's going on? And… why was his blood so addicting? I have never had a problem resisting my urges like that…_ Pulling the smaller boy into his arms, the vampire carried him bridal style and wiped the blood on his own lips to his sleeve. _I need to ask him some questions…_

-X-

**Author's Note:** It's hard to write Zexion and Demyx as assholes. Seriously is. Blame their behaviors on VanyelXFan.


	3. Unsmooth

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 3: Unsmooth**

A brunet boy sat up slowly as his eyelids fluttered open. Looking around, Sora took note of where he was. He sat on something soft that he assumed was a bed. He couldn't exactly tell. It was too dark to see anything clearly. It was pitch black. Black, black, black and black.

Memories flooded to the boy's head as he straightened up and reached his hand to his neck. He felt vaguely dizzy as his fingers searched. _What the hell? _He could feel them. _I have two puncture wounds, so it wasn't fake…But… What the fuck? I was going to the first day of Junior year and a damn FRESHMAN bit me. _Poor Sora. Despite the language he used and 'badass' appearance, he was basically a teddy bear. He had no idea what kind of trouble he was in.

Before he could get too far into thought, the boy felt a hand on his chest and the next thing he knew, he was on his back. "What the fuck?" A little bit of light was now streaming in through the open door, though he didn't remember hearing it open. That light shined sliver on a head of hair in front of him as he heard a hiss and then was rolled over and was now on top of a body and being pulled close.

"Get off of me!" Trying to shove himself away, Sora kicked softly and pushed against Riku's chest. While he was throwing his fit, legs had wrapped around his and arms were around his arms and body. "Eww! Let me go! You stupid gay fucker!"

"Okay…" There was a hint of a hiss to the voice that spoke, as he was struggling to keep it under control. "First of all, I have questions for you so shut up. Second of all, I get a feeling you aren't so straight yourself. Third, I don't have feelings like that for you. I just met you. And last, stop wiggling around. You're raising your heartbeat and it is driving me insane." The last part was almost a snarl as Riku pulled slightly tighter.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora was appalled and he stilled as the words swam in his head. _How does he know I'm… Wait, raise my heart – What?_ He was feeling a little uncomfortable and started to wiggle slightly again.

Riku's jaw clenched as he once again tightened his grip. "Please, stop!"

The urgent tone in the voice stopped him and he let out a sigh. He felt the grip on his slacken. "Fine. Ask your questions."

"Okay, first… How are you alive?" The look on Riku's face was very serious.

A look of confusion crossed the brunet's face. "Uhmm, I ate my vegetables and ran a lot…?" He kind of chuckled at the question, thinking of it as utterly ridiculous.

"No, I mean… I sucked your blood dry, you should be dead." The vampire half snarled this statement.

"Wh-what? S-sucked my blood? What are you getting at?" The brunet's voice was getting a defensive edge to it.

"Okay, well..." Riku faltered. "I don't know if this is going to be okay to say, but I am a vampire. Sucking blood, no light, fangs, predator and all that shit. I sucked all of your blood and no one has ever lived after I do that. I don't know why you are alive and I don't understand why I am so hungry when I'm around you or within sight of you. Shit, stop panicking, dumb ass."

Sora had started to panic at the thought of being so close to a vampire. He began to thrash against the stronger arms again.

"Damnit, we already found out you won't die if I do suck your blood, so just relax." Riku leaned up to the boy's ear and whispered comfortingly, "It's okay, I already had a fill of your blood for the time being."

At that statement, Sora turned a bright red and took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart. "S-so, you d-drank my blood." He took a deep breath as his voice stammered. "And somehow I am still breathing… I have no idea…" Relaxing, the boy realized he had at sometime laid his head down against the other's chest. _So… warm… Wait… aren't vampires… cold?_ "Wait, so how do you go out in the sun? And why aren't you cold?"

The brunet's hair brushed against Riku's chin as he spoke. It brought a smile to the vampire's lips. "Well, I have a 'shot' that I take and it minimizes my vampire side by a bit. It takes away my fangs and sensitiveness to the sun and as I guess you've already figured out, it gets the liquids in my veins moving enough to warm me up."

"Oh…" Sora took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy again. It was too much to take in. Of course he had read stories of vampires and had watched movies about them. But it was completely different when he was hearing it straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"Okay, my turn again…" Riku said, after a moment's silence. "How come you keep nuzzling closer to me? You seem tired…" The vampire's voice had taken on a teasing tone.

"I – y – no – I – wh – " Sora seemed so perplexed. A bright blush spread across his cheeks and by now, it was light enough in the room to see. Another light in the hallway had been turned on at some point.

He found the brunet's embarrassment adorable and he laughed softly. "Sora, you can calm down. I didn't realize you would get worked up this much. Seriously…" Closing his eyes and stopping his breathing, Riku tightened his arms around Sora.

"S-sorry…" Sora sighed and lifted himself up to look at Riku. "So, you are r-really… a… v-vampire? You're not shitting me… right? I mean, it would make a little bit of sense… but…" Reaching up slowly, the boy brought his hand right in front of Riku's face. "Can I… I … touch them?"

_Touch them? Why is he so calm? I wasn't even close to believing he would be to open minded._ "Uhmm… sure… just… don't make any sudden moves…" He sat up slowly, pulling the brunet up into a sitting position in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Riku thought of the hot liquid flowing within the boy and how utterly sweet it had tasted earlier that day. He felt the familiar sting as his fangs descended and his body got ready to feed in anticipation.

Taking his hand softly in his, Riku led Sora to his mouth as he opened the said opening and felt the boy's hand gently press to one of the long teeth. Running a finger against the bone made the vampire shiver slightly. _Riku, stay focused._

Without any warning, Sora led his finger down to the tip and pulled back suddenly. "Shit."

_BLOOD!_ The thought hit Riku hard and he pushed Sora away a little more roughly than he meant to. He turned around, plugging his nose and closing his eyes tight.

"Damn, damn. Uhmm, what should I do?" Sora held out his finger in front of himself as he watched the blood ooze out of the small cut.

"Get it out of here, go away. I won't be able to control myself long. Go home." The words came out very harshly. "_**AERITH!**_" The name came out loud and clear as he growled into the air.

Almost instantly, a form came in and quickly ushered Sora out of the room. "Come on, boy. You don't want to be here right now." Carefully leading Sora out, Aerith walked him out of the room.

"Shit… damnit… fuck… " Lines of profanity ran through the hallways as the vampire hissed loudly.

"I'm so sorry…" The brunet looked down, ashamed, as he stopped at the front door. "I am so very sorry." Sora turned to the woman he hadn't been introduced to and looked into her eyes.

Sighing, the woman gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, he'll be fine if he just takes a few deep breaths and relaxes." Turning abruptly from the boy, Aerith turned the handle and held the door open for him.

Sora hesitated as he stood in the doorway. "Okay… will he be at school tomorrow?" Strangely enough, sadness and disappointment was in his voice.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, he should be."

"Alright." Sora took a step out of the door, and then turned back. "I'm Sora."

"Aerith." She said with a smile.

"It's… uh… nice to meet you Aerith. Maybe… uh… we can talk again sometime." He felt foolish after he said it.

She smiled once more as the boy walked out of view and started to head home. "Damn…" She hissed, closing the front door and turning for the one that lead downstairs. Making her way down the stairs, Aerith got to Riku's bedroom and opened the door as it had been closed earlier. "Riku, are you alright?" Her voice was soft as she made her way to the bed. Aerith placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder when she got no immediate response.

"N-no… Damn it…" He pulled away from her touch. "He smelled so good…" He could still smell the brunet. Looking to his hands, the vampire studied them intensely and sighed. "I have such a hard time controlling myself when around him… at least so far." He let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Geez, it has been a long day and it has only been the first." Taking in deep breaths, the vampire steadied himself. "Okay, I'll be fine, now."

Taking his hand, Aerith squeezed it between hers and bent down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well, I'll let you calm down for the night, then. Remember that tomorrow you have to go back to school. Take a good long night of rest." She turned to leave and closed the door softly behind her.

"You're not a lot of help…" Riku mumbled with yet another sigh and laid down on his back. By now, he had mostly calmed down. The scent of the brunet was still in his nose and the taste of him still on his tongue. But the hunger within him had receded. Closing his eyes, Riku started to think about different ways the next day could go. But the precious sleep he longed for eluded him.

-X-

Sora made his way home, sucking softly on his finger to remove all of the blood. It tasted metallic on his tongue and he wondered absentmindedly if all blood tasted the same. _Did Riku say my blood was… addicting? Would it be the same for all other vampires? Were there other vampires? Was that lady Aerith one? How many were there? Where were they? What did Riku's blood taste like?_

As he walked down the long road, he couldn't help but think of the vampire. _Why am I thinking of him so much? Could he really be a… vampire? I mean, I felt his fangs but… Gah, this sucks! AND, I'm not home in time and so dad's going to… Man, I don't even want to think about it… _

Placing his hands behind his back to stretch, Sora realized for the first time since he woke up that his backpack wasn't there. _Shit! That's going to lead to more questions! Did Riku have it? Is it back in that alley? Did I have it back in the alley? Did I leave it at school? No… I'm certain I had it. It's either in the alley or maybe Riku grabbed it._

Sora pushed thoughts of the vampire and his backpack from his head as his house came into view. The lights inside were off and his father's truck was parked, crooked, in the driveway. He let out an overly exaggerated sigh as he shuffled along the path towards the front porch. Finally getting to the door, Sora went to take his key out of his pocket. Again, something wasn't there. _Fuck! Fuck! Could this get ANY worse? _

Grasping the doorknob softly, Sora turned the handle. He held his breath as he opened the door. It swung open slowly and to his relief, made no sound.

"I don't want a _damn _pony!" A gruff male voice came to Sora's ears, followed by loud snoring.

_Pssh, yup. I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble. Whatever._ Making his way to the kitchen, Sora dared to glance at the couch as he passed it. His father was indeed passed out. Now he just had to get upstairs without making a sound. He grabbed a glass of water once he got into the kitchen and then tiptoed up the stairs to his bedroom. After pulling the door soundlessly shut behind him, he set the glass down on his little night stand.

He finally let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed on the bed. He felt exhausted, far more than any other normal first day of school day. _Though I guess today wasn't a normal school day, was it? _He smiled at the thought and shook his head. Rubbing at his eyes, he stood up and sighed. He took a quick sip of his water and set it back down. Turning around, he made his way back out and into the bathroom. Once there, Sora brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.

Just as he turned the doorknob, Sora looked up. _Aww, shit! I woke him up…_ A tall man with dark eyes stared down at Sora as he shivered slightly in fear. _Fuck, this guy is scarier than a vampire. _

"You little shit!" The man grabbed the boy's collar and pushed him against one of the tiled walls as the smaller of the two hissed in pain. Black, greasy hair slid down the larger male's forehead. The man's strong chin was set in a line as he held a strong hand to Sora's throat. "Where the fuck were you and why are you late? Dinner isn't even made and it is… Past the time…" The hand gripped tighter. His words slurred slightly and he wavered on his feet.

"Real smooth." Immediately, Sora's hand clasped over his own mouth.

"What'd you say? You think you are funny, huh you little fucker?" A fist plunged to Sora's left side as the other still held his throat.

Automatically coughing, Sora fell forward with the force. Crimson blood fell from his lips. Sora had always been really easy to hurt and he bled a lot. Because of this, a small puddle of the liquid gathered at his feet.

"Who taught you to disrespect me?" Another fist hit him, this time connecting with his stomach.

Couching up more blood, Sora felt his father wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close as the brunet continued to drip the liquid.

"You…fucker…" More blood continued to seep out as he pushed himself away, wiggling to get out of the grasp.

Grabbing his son's wrist, the man slammed the boy against the wall again and began to press hard again his hand.

Wanting to cry out in pain, Sora bit his tongue. Tears streamed down his face as he heard a snap in his wrist. "A-ah!" The bone started to show as his father continued to squeeze and finally, Sora pushed with all his might, getting the man off of him.

Running as fast as he could, Sora grabbed his father's keys off the table, shoved them in his pocket, and tore the front door open. He ran out the door as fast as he could. Getting into the run-down truck sitting in the driveway, Sora dug the keys out of his pocket and slid them into the ignition, turning the car to life. Keeping his left hand still on his lap, he tried to stop any of the blood from getting on the seats.

Sora was on autopilot as he pulled the truck out of the driveway and turned down the street. His left wrist lay limp in his lap and he struggled to keep the big steering wheel under control with his right. He had never been a great driver. His dad refused to teach him without bellowing at him and smacking him every time he did something wrong.

_I should have just run._ He thought as the truck jostled him again. _But where to?_ He was halfway there when he realized where he was headed. _Well…_ _I have no idea where to go… Riku is the only one I can think of right now…_

"Shit, I should have known he was going to react like this, he was more drunk than he usually is. I wonder what happened today… Maybe Xemnas finally caught him cheating. Damn, that guy is creepy!"

Sora tended to talk out loud to himself when he was panicking. Although, at this point, adrenaline had taken over his body and he couldn't feel much of the pain. He had always been a bit slow at realizing pain. He usually felt the brunt of it once he lost too much blood and got dizzy.

Turning onto the street where the house he had left stood, he quickly got out of the car after parking in front of the building and made his way up the front stairs. It seemed to take forever as he coughed more and wheezed from the blood in his lungs. He could tell he was seriously injured, but he yet again for some reason wasn't worried about dying.

"Must be my genes, although all of my family has thought of me as a freak since I was born… Except mom..." His voice sounded soft as he looked up to the huge brown double doors that had a black embroider around the edges. Pushing one open with his good hand, he was met with glowing red eyes and that was the last thing he could process before everything went black.

-X-

**Author's Notes:** Uh… I gots no notes for this one. ACK!


	4. Uncute is right

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 4: Uncute is Right**

"No, Aerith. I don't know what happened. He's still covered in blood and I can't…" A familiar voice was sounding from inside a room around Sora as sleep started to subside.

_That… voice… I know it… Hmm, oh – Riku – what…_

"Okay, well… He will most likely want to see you when he wakes up… R-Riku? Will you… give him a bath for me?"

"I think I can manage that. Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to see what supplies I have left over from summer." Aerith's voice rang through the room and it started to disappear further away.

"Broken leg is different than a broken arm." Riku shook his head slowly as he remembered when Aerith had fallen off the roof. Her reflexes, while not even half of his, had helped. She ended up breaking only her leg when she should have broken her neck.

"A bath…" Riku said slowly and unsurely as he neared his bed where the brunet lay. _Should be easy enough…_

Just as he walked up, the brunet groaned and clenched his eyes. Pain shot through him and he opened them slightly afterward.

"Oh… uh… you're awake." Riku mentally cursed himself as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He probably sounded like an idiot. "Are you alright?"

"Where…" He tried to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"You're in my room. Aerith said you were running a fever. I… can't exactly tell the difference. She suggested bringing you down here as it's the coolest place in the house. I think it helped because she said your fever broke about an hour ago."

"What… happened?" He tried to sit up again but was held down.

"Don't move. You're wrist is badly broken. Aerith's made a make-shift splint to keep it from moving but she said it's temporary. She needs to clean it and set the bone. Or she can take you to the hospital."

Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No… I don't want to leave."

Riku nodded slowly. "You said that when you got here."

"How did I get here?" He couldn't remember.

"There's a truck outside."

"Shit… I stole his truck."

"Who's?"

"No one's." His arm ached and he lifted his other to cover his eyes. He felt sick. "I don't remember doing it… how did I drive straight? Was it… wrecked or anything?"

"A bit beat up but looked like it would still run. I heard you pull up and went to look out the window. You just came running to the – wait, can we go to the... bathroom?"

Sora lifted the arm from his eyes and blinked his eyes to focus on him.

"You're… covered in blood…" Riku said slowly. "And I'm not doing a good job at keeping myself from jumping you… It smells… good…" The look on his face was something of discomfort as he reached down to pick up the brunet with ease from the bed without waiting for an answer.

"Umm, sure…?" Sora's voice wavered as he wrapped his good arm tightly around Riku's neck. His other he held close to him, trying not to move it.

"Good, thank you." A smirk snaked its way onto Riku's face as they neared the bathroom and Sora started to get a little uncertain about letting the vampire go with him to the room.

"R-Riku, I can take a bath by myself. I've been able to since I was five." The smirk grew wider and Sora had to focus on his breathing.

"Psh, with that arm? I don't think so. Your wrist is broken and splinted, you've been bleeding from numerous spots, and your legs are like jello. Shut up and let me just help you."

Sora let out a groan. "I'm not a fucking baby. You're just a sick pervert who wants to get me naked."

That earned him a laugh from the vampire. "Sure. I broke your wrist and forced you to come here just so I could give you a bath."

"Ah ha! So you admit it!" Sora meant it to come out in an accusing tone but he laughed instead.

"I'm not gay…" _At least, I don't think so…_ Riku thought, shaking his head. "So you have nothing to worry about from me. I have no idea whether you are or not, but I have my suspicions. So maybe I should be cautious about you enjoying it too much."

Sora's face flushed redder than the blood that spotted him as he was set gingerly set down on the edge of the tub. He gripped the porcelain with good hand and let his gaze drop to the floor. "A-Bu-I…"

Riku had to admit - if he were gay - the stuttering would have been pretty cute. _But I'm not, so it's not. Even it if really is._ He smiled despite his inner monologue and reached to turn on the water.

"Should have gone to the damn hospital." Sora grumbled and sighed.

"Just shut up, you know you can't deny I'm irresistible." Sticking his tongue out at the brunet, he checked the temperature of the water and attempted to adjust it. "You'll have to check. I can't always tell."

Gingerly, Sora stuck his fingers under the water. A soft sigh escaped him as he let the water run over those fingers. It felt good. Really good. "It's perfect."

"Good. Can you wait right here for a minute?"

Sora looked up a bit panicky. "Why?"

"I'll be right back. I kind of forgot. This shower doesn't get used much and there's no soap or towels or anything down here. Aerith's got some upstairs though it's probably something fruity and girly."

Sora nodded slowly as he watched the bathtub filled up. He didn't hear Riku leave and he didn't hear him come back a second later. He didn't even notice until the vampire was kneeling by the tub again. Sora blinked and shook his head. "That was fast."

"Uh huh." Riku had set a pair of towels and washcloths on the floor, along with soap and bubble bottles. All were pink. He'd have to remember to go shopping later and stock his bathroom with some not-so-girly items. Just in case something similar happened again. _As in Sora coming over and needing to use the bathroom, not in him getting beat up again. _He almost hoped it would.

"Are those bubbles?" Sora smiled slightly as he looked at the bottle.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like them." He lifted the bottle and poured the gooey liquid into the churning water. The scent of strawberries filled the small space. Almost immediately bubbles began sprouting.

"I do." Sora said softly.

"Okay…" Riku stood up slowly and pulled Sora up with him. "Either we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, I'm going to win." He flashed him a smug smile when Sora glared at him. "Pick your poison." Slowly, he reached out and fingered the hem of Sora's shirt.

"If you promise not to say anything. Or ask any questions."

Riku's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"Just say you won't."

"Okay… I won't."

Sora sighed and closed his eyes as he lifted his arms above his head. He cringed slightly when the movement sent a pain down his spine.

"Ready?" Riku steadied himself and pulled up the shirt slowly.

He wasn't ready. No one ever could be. How could they be? It was horrible. Terrifying. It was why he dreaded his second period earlier that day and why he didn't feel bad about skipping it. _What kind of a class is gym anyways? And why have it so early in the day? Gesh!_

Riku sucked in an unneeded breath as the shirt was pulled over the skin, revealing the bruises, welts, burn marks, and scars that littered the taut, soft skin.

"Yeah… I know…." Sora hung his head almost as if in shame.

Tentatively Riku touched the torn, delicate skin. He withdrew his hand quickly when it brought a shiver to the brunet. "Who did this?"

No answer came as Sora's head stayed down.

"Come on, Sora! Who did this? An ex?"

The brunet shook his head softly. "... I can't tell you…"

Riku cringed mentally and reached out, hugging him as gently as he could. "Okay… I'll ask later, you need a bath." He released him and stepped back. "Pants half to come off too."

"Y-Yeah… I know." Sora stuttered and wavered on his feet slightly. Strong arms softly steadied him and the vampire knelt down. Sora braced himself and bit his lip. _It can't get any worse, can it?_

"Okay…" Undoing the button and zipper, Riku slowly slid the pants off and cringed both inward and outward. "Holy shit, Sora…"

By now, Sora was using Riku to support himself. He felt the tremor that passed through the vampire's body as he leaned against him. "Yeah… I know… Can we just hurry, please?"

Riku stood back up slowly, keep an arm on Sora's waist to steady him. "Alright, but you're going to have to take those off."

"Turn around."

Riku smiled as he turned slightly. He still kept an arm around Sora's waist and he used the other to cover his eyes. He felt vaguely foolish but he had to admit. The shyness was cute.

Sora grabbed the hem of his boxers and with a bit of wriggling, was able to get them off one-handedly without jostling his broken wrist. He let the shorts drop to the floor and kicked them to the side were the rest of his clothes lay discarded. Sucking in a sharp breath, he started towards the tub.

Riku sensed his movements and stepped along with him. He kept one steadying hand around the brunet's waist and the other still over his own eyes.

Sora pried the hand off his waist and took it in his hand as he lowered himself into the water.

A low hiss fell over the room, and even though Riku had heard the same noise while feeding, he felt so bad for the boy. He could kill people, but something about this boy…

"Thank you, by the way…" Tears feel down the brunet's face as he gently brought the bubbles over his broken arm.

Riku gave him a few minutes more, allowing him time to cover himself with the mound of bubbles if he wanted to. "Don't thank me; you are having a hard time…" Riku's face had a sad expression as he knelt down and grabbed the soap and washcloth to help Sora.

"But… your hunger… it can't be easy for you…" Tears kept falling from the pain and just the thought of the abuse happening again.

"I'm fine… you'll just pay later." The vampire winked and smiled to try and brighten the mood. "Oh, and by the way… you are one brave little kid… and strong."

"Hey! I'm no kid!" Sora's cheeks puffed out slightly at the comment but it brought a warm feeling in his chest. "I'm seventeen!"

"That's still a kid."

"Well… if I'm a kid… what does that make you? How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Riku answered evenly.

"How long have you been eighteen?"

"A while. Either way, I'm still older than you kiddo."

"I'M NOT A KID!" Sora snapped just as Aerith came into the room, her arms laden with various things.

She set them down on the sink and turned to Riku. She caught a look at his eyes and pointed towards the door. "You, out."

After smiling and sticking his tongue out at Sora, Riku got to his feet and headed for the door. "Whatever you say, kiddo." He said, waving his arm as he left the room.

"Sit up straight." Aerith commanded as she knelt down by the tub. "Let me see your arm. Carefully."

Gingerly, Sora lifted his arm and cringed as she poked and prodded it. "It looks better. But I'm going to have to set it. And that will hurt."

Sora nodded. "It's alright. I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." She said softly and stood up. "Let's get you out of there, dry you off, and get you dressed first."

Sora nodded and with her help, stood up and started rinsing off.

She helped him out of the tub, holding a towel up for him as she did. Then she turned around long enough for him to slip his boxers back on. "Good. Now… can you stand?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I feel better."

"Good. Stand still." She grabbed some ointments and bandages and began walking around him. She poked and prodded every bruise and cut and welt. Some she bandaged, others she applied a bit of ointment, and a few she did both to. Once she finished, she set down her supplies and grabbed a pile of black clothes. "Here. These are Riku's. They'll probably be a bit big, but that'll be a good thing. Your skin will need to breathe."

Sora nodded as he let her pull the large shirt over his arms and down his torso. Then he stepped into the sweatpants when she held them for him. He had to admit, he felt better bathed and dressed.

"Okay. Now, I need your arm. Here, sit down." She said, pointing towards the toilet.

Sora nodded and sat down on the lid. He leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Here." She pointed to the sink and he lifted his arm to rest it there. Gingerly, she removed the splint she had constructed earlier. "What I'm going to do is grab your elbow and hand and pull them apart. One quick yank and it should set the bone back. But it will hurt. And you can't move."

Sora bit his lip as he nodded. "Okay."

"Ready? On the count of three." She started the countdown as she tightened her grip on his hand and elbow. "One…" Unlike her promise of counting to three, she gave his arm a yank after the first count, in attempt to catch him off guard.

Sora's head dipped and his jaw clenched as he felt it, but he didn't make a sound. His cheeks were wet and he blinked more tears away. It did indeed hurt, as she had said. But he trusted her. He took a deep breath as the pain subsided.

Gently, Aerith ran her fingers along the break. She applied no pressure; just let her fingers graze the skin. "Okay. Looks like it set right. I'm going to splint and wrap it, and then I've got a sling for you. You'll need to keep it immobile for a few weeks at least."

Riku leaned on his bed, listening to the conversation. He could hear every world, every hiss and grunt of pain. Every noise the brunet made tugged at him. He sighed deeply and shook his head. Whatever had happened, and Riku was sure he could guess, Sora didn't deserve it.

"Alright." Aerith said, coming out of the bathroom with her arms full. "I'm going to get the wash started. He should probably sleep. I've given him some pain killers. They'll make him sleepy. I've left the bottle on the sink. They're mild but it's the best I can do now. We'll have to get something stronger."

Riku nodded slowly as he stood up and watched her leave. "Sora?"

Sora's face had a couple bandages from small scrapes, but overall he looked a lot better as he stepped out of the bathroom. He smiled meekly at Riku.

"Heh, feeling better?" Riku gave a small and weak smile.

"Yeah, a lot. Thank you." He dropped his gaze to the floor and fiddled with the hem of his shit. "Err, about the payback that you were talking about... I really am feeling better… you can have some of my blood…" Even though he was the one suggesting it, he sounded a bit unconvincing and unsure.

"What? You need sleep… I was joking... And I don't want to take your blood…" Riku stopped there. _What?! Why not him? Why did I say that? I do want his blood. I know I do... Why would I be telling him that? Hah... Just a false sense of comfort, then? Get him to trust you and then pounce? That's it! It can't be anything else, Riku! Don't get mixed up. You don't need feelings-._

"No, really… I can lose a lot of blood and not even feel woozy. Seriously! I don't mind… I want to thank you for helping me…" Sora pulled down the top of his shirt so that his collar bone was showing.

"Well... if you insist…" Riku walked forward and grabbed Sora's hair, pulling it back so to get more access to his neck. Slowly, he leaned down and licked the younger's bone sensually. A small whimper escaped from the boy as Riku ran his fangs against his skin, and then plunged them into him. The first drop slowly seeped from the wound. Then, it got more rapid as the vampire sucked harder and faster. Hungrily, he devoured the blood that continued to seep from the twin wounds.

"Eh, R-Riku… Nn…" Sora wrapped his good arm around the cold neck.

"Mmmmnn…" All that could be heard in the room was Sora's whinnies, the squelching of the blood, and the swallowing deep in Riku's throat. And then the boy's body went limp in his arms. Riku lifted his head from the soft neck after using his tongue to slowly clean the mess he'd made.

"S-Sora?" The boy's chest moved up and down, but there was no response. "Are you asleep?" The vampire couldn't help but chuckle. "You bloody fell _asleep_? Ahaha! Go ahead and sleep." Riku bent down and hefted the smaller boy into his arms. Smiling, he crossed the room back to his bed and gingerly set him down. "Night Sora." He whispered, bending over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Shaking his head, Riku went back to the bathroom, grabbed the pill bottle and glass of water off the sink, and flipped the light off. Back in the bedroom, he set both things down on the table beside the bed and then flipped the overhead light off. The room was shrouded in darkness and it took only a second for his eyes to adjust.

With a sigh, the vampire laid down on the bed beside the brunet, moving carefully as to not jostle him.

Sora turned on his side and let out a soft purring sound as he snuggled up against Riku's side.

Riku fought back the urge to laugh as he listened. _Is he… snoring... or… purring? It's adorable! _Riku stretched out and closed his eyes. Seconds later, sleep took him.


	5. Uninvited Stalker

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 5: Uninvited Stalker**

The pain that Sora felt when he first woke up was agonizing. Simply terrible! "A-ah! My.. Oww…"

"Sh-h-h. It's okay, sweetie. Don't worry. You're safe. You've had us worried for a few days."

The sleepy boy looked up to find Aerith above him, checking on his arm and cuts and bruises. It was only after seeing her that he realized he was at Riku's, and that was why he didn't smell alcohol and drugs. The events came back to him as he lay there, watching her. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _Wait… a few days?_ "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Off and on… about three days. It's Friday." She lifted his arm very slowly as she unwrapped it from the sling. Her make-shift splint seemed to be working.

"A-ah… That kinda hurts..." A small whimper came from the boy as she replaced the sling.

"Sorry. How's the pain now?"

With her help, Sora sat up and looked around the room. The overhead light was on and for the first time, he got a good look at it. "Uh… bearable."

"Hmm… Here. Take these." She held out a glass of water and a white pill.

"What's that?" He eyed it a second but dropped the pill on his tongue and flushed it down with the water.

"Painkillers. I assumed you'd still refuse go to the hospital. So… we'll just say Riku has ways of getting the more difficult supplies I need."

He nodded his head slowly. "Wh-where's Riku?"

"Oh, he's just in the… kitchen…" She said, standing up and stepping away from the bed. "I don't know why… I think he wanted to make you something for breakfast. Although…" She said slowly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he were wrecking things right now. He hasn't used the kitchen in years. Well, no. Years is an understatement." A half smile, half smirk made its way onto her face.

"Oh! He doesn't have to do that for me! I really can go home and take care of myself or something." He pulled the blankets off his legs, neglecting to realize that he was fully dressed. "Stupid dumb ass." He muttered under his breath. "If he breaks something, then…. Ugh…" Sora stood up a little too quickly. As soon as he was up-right he had to sit back down. "Uhhh…"

"You lost a lot of blood the other day." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I didn't think you were going to be able to walk so suddenly. You might want to work your way up."

_She is just like a mother, it is so sweet! Riku sure is lucky to have someone like this_. Sora thought with a smile. _Wait, I don't know a fucking thing about him! He could have been a rapis-!_

"Hey, Aerith? Err! I need you in the kitchen now!" Riku's voice seemed really panicked as Sora stood up - as quickly as he could manage - and rushed to the kitchen.

As soon as Sora got into the kitchen, he saw why Riku needed Aerith. There were three fires: two were grease related and the third was what Sora assumed to be a towel. What looked like flour littered the counters and floor. Eggs were broken, their contents and shells all over the place. And somehow, the vampire had managed to break the faucet, two pans, and a pot.

The vampire was rushing around and trying to fix things, so all Sora could see was a blur and more mess being left behind.

"Riku! Hey, Riku! Let me do that." Sora ran as fast as he could manage to the sink and moved the faucet head towards the towel and then turned the broken sink off as much as he could. After he finished, he turned to the two grease fires and used the broken pot to cover one. Sora grabbed the baking soda that was on the spice rack and poured a whole container to smother the second one.

"Wow… How did you...? I-I…" Riku lowered his head slightly.

"What the fuck, Riku? You should have just fucking waited until I woke up. Fuck! What the hell?" Sora's face was a red from rushing around the big kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry. I just w-wanted to do something nice..." The tone in Riku's voice was sad and injured, and Sora heard it.

"Anyways, we should get to class. We already skipped a couple days. I'm so sorry, Aerith. Do you mind cleaning this please?"

_God... I screwed up so bad. I shouldn't have yelled. It makes me almost as bad as my father. Wait… School? Oh shit!_

Sora just left the kitchen and walked out into the living room. Relief flooded him as he noticed his backpack sitting on the couch. He grabbed it and slung it over his good arm. Just as he was almost out of the door, two things hit him. The first one was literal. A girl ran into him as he opened the door. The second was that he was wearing Riku's clothes. But, because of the first of the two he didn't have enough time to realize the second. He was too busy with a small buzzing that was going through his head.

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sora stumbled backwards as he was pushed out of the way. He turned to try and get a good look at who it was but she had already vanished inside the house. He hesitated as he stood on the front porch. It wasn't his house, even if he did spend the night there.

-X-

"Thanks Aerith." He dropped the syringes in the front pocket of his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "Sorry again for the mess in the kitchen."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and drew him into a quick hug. "Go and be careful."

He rolled his eyes and waved her concern off. "Stop worrying about me…" He enjoyed this new, slowly blossoming Aerith. Taking care of Sora for the past two days really put her in her element. He would have to thank Sora for that one day.

"RIKU!"

"Fuck…"

He heard her voice seconds before she came running through the door. Much like the vampire she stalked, she hadn't changed much over the years. Her aging process was much different, but she still had the appearance of a teenager. She had the same toned curvy figure, the same excitable olive green eyes, and devilish smile. Even her soft brown hair hung the same, curling at the ends above her shoulders. She wore a short, tight yellow dress and brown thigh boots. She was a shameless flirt and had no problem flaunting herself.

Riku held up his hands as she came towards him. "Sel, I don't have time. I'm late. You can stay here with Aerith, if you want. And we can… catch up… when I get back…" He was slowly edging around her towards the door as he talked.

"Selphie!"

She let him leave as she turned to watch Aerith sweep gracefully into the room. She had always been jealous of the woman's elegance. "Aerith!" Reaching out, she pulled the woman into a hug. "You look great. Happy, even."

"Thank you." Her smile broadened. "As do you. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She took a step back when she was released, studying the girl. "What have you gotten yourself into since our last encounter?"

Selphie shrugged as she looked around the foyer. It had been painted since she was last there. "Oh you know. Same old, same old. I always land on my feet." She winked and touched a finger to her nose. "But is there any way we could catch up later? I believe someone is trying to slink away without saying a proper hello."

Aerith's mouth twisted in a smile. "You better hurry then to catch. He's off to school now."

_School!_ She practically jumped at the thought. "Ah. Yes. I can totally do that!"

The woman shook her head slowly. "I bet you can. Will I be seeing you later then?"

"Of course! How about I make us dinner tonight? Just for me and you? Old sourpuss will have to take care of himself."

Aerith's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Not if it's road kill. And you'll have to plan for three. We sort of have a houseguest."

"No road kill, I promise." She said with a wink. "And a houseguest? Huh…" _So that's what I smelled… and nearly ran over…_ "Later Aerith!" With a wave, she raced out the door.

-X-

Riku grabbed Sora's good arm and tugged on him gently. "Come on! Let's hurry!"

"Why?" The brunet looked at him oddly.

Riku didn't answer. "Just come on!"

"Wait…" Sora realized for the first time since he stepped outside that his father's truck wasn't parked out front where he left it. "My dad's truck…"

"Don't worry about it." The vampire insisted. "Come on."

"Wait… he'll go ballistic if…"

Riku held up his hand. "He won't. I drove it back to your house after you passed out Monday night."

"You… did?" Sora's jaw dropped open. "How? You don't know where I live."

Riku looked away and sighed. _I shouldn't say it. _He thought. _But if I don't, he'll keep asking questions when we need to move. _"Alright. Not to sound stalkerish… but I sort of traced the route you walked…"

"Traced?" Sora lifted his head as he watched Riku.

"I can smell you."

"Shit…" Sora's mouth dropped open for a second before he busted out laughing. "Like a dog!"

Riku rubbed at his forehead. "I know I shouldn't have told you."

Laughter still shook the brunet as he spoke. "Oh I'm glad you did."

"Just shut up and come on!" Riku tried to tug on him again as he spied his nemesis slipping out of the front door.

"Riku!" She practically sang as she danced down the porch stairs towards them. "Sweetie, are you trying to get rid of me?"

He let out a groan as he pulled Sora down the sidewalk. "Apparently I'm failing."

"Who's that?" Sora asked, trying to look over his shoulder at her.

"No one! Let's go!"

"Awe! You wound me so, lover." She slipped in between them and pushed the brunet away.

"Damnit Sel! Watch it. His wrist is broken!" He tried to step around her and reached for Sora.

"Oh gee! I would have never guessed with the sling and all." She grabbed and pulled him against her body. "Come on. Don't tell me you haven't missed me."

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know. You never stay away long enough."

With a smile, she leaned closer to him and ran her tongue from the line of his jaw up past his cheekbone.

He made a face when she pulled away. "Gross, Sel. I've told you not to do that." He rubbed at the wet spot with his sleeve.

She laughed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and spun around to acknowledge the silent brunet for the first time. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she looked him up and down. "So… introduce me to your… houseguest."

"No." Riku pushed her away and crossed his arms.

"Awe. Well… hi! I'm Selphie." She smiled warmly and held out her hand. "You can call me Sel or Fifi."

"Fifi? Isn't that a dog's name?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm not a dog!"

Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her back from Sora. "Sel, he's not calling you a dog!"

"Well…" She paused for a moment, then nodded and smiled. "I'll come a running to whatever." She winked.

Riku rolled his eyes again and let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Down, Fifi." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh! I'm being nice!" She snapped, throwing a glare at the vampire. "I haven't even bitten the boy yet. Can you say the same?"

Riku turned away without answering.

Sora looked thoroughly confused as he watched them bicker like an old married couple. "I'm… uh… Sora." He said slowly.

"There." Riku turned back, grabbed for Sora's hand again, and glared at Selphie. "Sel, Sora. Sora, Sel. Now that we're all introduced, can we go? We're going to be late."

"Oh come off it! We won't be late. I'm going to drive you."

"Drive? Who the hell gave you a license?"

"No one." She smiled. "But who says I need one? I'd love to see them try to arrest me." She threw back her head and laughed. "They'd put me in a jail cell and I'd just squeeze between the bars when they weren't looking." She grabbed Riku's free hand and pulled both boys with her.

"Wait… you didn't say we, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I've already enrolled." She gave them a wink as she pointed towards the bright yellow convertible sports car.

Sora's jaw fell and Riku sighed. "Selphie… I'm trying to not draw attention to myself. You should be doing the same. Showing up in that will not help."

"Oh just get in. Come on. Sora, you can sit in the front with me!" She opened the door, pulled Sora out of Riku's grasp, and pushed him in.

"Arm, Sel! Fuck!"

"I'm fine." Sora shook his head slowly. He wasn't sure what to make of this new girl and her relationship with his vampire. _Wait… mine?_

Selphie slipped into the driver's seat as Riku climbed in the back. "Buckle up boys."

"So…" Sora started softly after struggling with the seatbelt. "Are you guys like… together?"

Selphie laughed as the car roared to life and she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. It lurched forward, turning everything around them into one big blur.

"Fuck no!" Riku said loudly from the backseat.

Selphie glanced back at him with a smirk on her lips. "There was that one time… when we first met…"

"You practically killed me!"

"Hey, you attacked me first baby."

"I didn't know."

She laughed and nodded as the car whipped around a turn. "True enough."

Sora was still confused. "So then… are you… like him?"

"A vampire?" She laughed and shook her head. "Hell no."

"But you are… something different… right?"

"We're here!" She pulled the car into the parking lot and stopped in a space marked reserved. After turning the key, she got out and slammed the door behind her.

Sora flinched at the sound it made and slunk down in the seat.

"Hey." Riku leaned forward over the seat. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little… nervous I guess."

"About your arm?"

Sora did answer.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about your father…"

"No!" The brunet snapped as she reached for the door. It occurred to him that he didn't actually tell Riku it was his father. But he pushed the thought away. Thinking right then was making his head hurt more than his arm.

Riku jumped out and pulled the door open for him.

Sora glared at him but let him help.

Selphie hung back, biting her lip. "Hey Riku… can I talk to you a moment? Alone?"

Her tone, all serious and concern ridden, was out of place as Riku looked over at her curiously. "Uh… sure. We're already late." He turned to Sora. "We'll catch up with you."

"Okay." Sora watched them for a moment before walking away. He felt an odd pang of jealously that he couldn't quite place.

"Riku…" She walked around the car and pulled him aside. Her voice came out in hushed tones. "What do you know about this boy Sora?"

He shrugged. "Not much. I just met him Monday."

She shook her head slowly. "I think… that… maybe you ought to keep your distance from him."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip again as she struggled with the words. "I can't explain it. He gives me… a bad feeling."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't give a fuck about your feelings."

"He has a weird… smell to him." She insisted. "I can't place it yet. But there's something."

Riku smiled. "I think he smells fantastic."

She pushed him playfully and stuck out her tongue. "I'm not talking about blood. Vampires." She threw up her arms in frustration but she was smiling. "That's all you think about, huh?"

Riku shrugged. "I can't explain him either. I really can't. You're right about one thing. There is something… something about him. And I can't stay away. I want to attack him every time I get a whiff."

"Is that what happened to his arm? Get a little too rough?"

"No." He snapped. "That was… his father... he abuses him."

"Oh…" Her expression softened and she stepped closer. "Does it bring back memories?"

Riku shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

She didn't exactly believe him, but she let it go.

"Except I want to rip the guy's throat out for touching him."

She laughed at that comment. "Maybe you should. Or at least we could team up and scare the shit out of him."

He laughed. "Yeah. That would be fun."

She looked across the lot and saw the brunet in the distance. "I know something that could help him." She said after a few silent moments passed.

Riku let out a sigh. "He doesn't want to talk about it. He shoots me down every time I mention it."

"I meant his arm."

Riku shook his head almost violently. "No. I'm not doing that."

She smiled and moved closer, running her fingers up his arm. "Just a few little…"

"No!" With more force than necessary, he pushed her away.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Alright. If you won't take the obvious road… I have a friend that could help him."

Riku was silent for a minute, thinking. "The kid just found out that there are vampires. I don't want to spring everything on him at once. It's bad enough you're here. He's going to ask questions about you."

She smiled at that. She enjoyed talking about herself and showing off. _ I_ _could have fun with him…_ "Correction there though." She lifted her hand and held up her pointer finger. "One vampire."

He shook his head to clear it and looked at her. "Huh?"

"That's my real reason for showing up now." She turned and leaned against the trunk of her car. "When was the last time you saw another?"

"Another vampire?" He shrugged. "A couple of decades, I guess. You know I'm more of a _solitary_ creature."

"I will ignore the jab since I know you're secretly in love with me." A smile tugged at her lips. "But… my sweet Riku… you are believed to be the last."

"What?" His tone was that of disbelief.

"Boy…" She shook her head slowly. "You really have been out of the loop, haven't you? The Hunter's Organization, Riku."

He rolled his eyes. "Them?"

"Yes, Them. They've grown in size and strength over the years and ever since Xemnas took over, they're unstoppable. They have… new tricks… new weapons."

"I think you're over exaggerating. I can't be…"

"You are." She interrupted him sharply. "I heard rumors a while back that the vampire race was successfully being picked off by the Organization. One by one. I went searching, hoping to find the rumors wrong. But… I'm afraid they aren't."

He waved her off. "I'm sure others are in hiding. We are a secretive people."

Selphie shrugged but she wasn't convinced. "Maybe… but you're the next on their hit list."

"I've been around longer than all the current members, Sel. I think if I've avoided them and their ancestors this long, I can continue to."

"Riku… they will track you down. I know you think of yourself as invincible but… but maybe you should leave." A pleading tone crept into her voice. She really was afraid for him. "Go into hiding for a few years. Take Aerith with you. They'll most likely start after her race next, with the Vamp connection."

"No."

"Riku…"

"Drop it, Sel."

She sighed and shook her head. "Fine. But consider my offer to help your friend."

He shook his head and stepped away from her. "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want him to know."

"What? That you're too cowardly to really help him? One little bite and he'd be all…"

"No. And you will not tell him."

"You can't stop me…"

He was upon her in a moment, gripping her arm hard enough to leave marks on a normal human. "You will not tell him anything about vampires without my permission."

The words came out in a calm, even, monotone voice and they lulled her. The irises of her eyes enlarged for a moment before they returned to normal. She shook her head slowly as if coming out of a daze. "Shit! Fuck!" She pushed him away. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

He was on her again, this time gripping her chin to force her eyes into his. "You will not tell him about yourself either until I say so."

Her nostrils flared and her lips curled into a hiss, showing off her abnormally sharp white teeth. "Fine. Have it your way."

"None of this is my way."

She lifted a finger to point at him. "I will hold you to your word. You said until. That means I can tell him."

"Only when I…"

She covered her eyes and turned from him. "Stop it! I hate that vampire mind shit. You should watch yourself, vampire." She spat. "You never know when someone might replace those shots Aerith gives you with something else."

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Point taken. I apologize. But I won't release you from the orders."

"Then I'm gluing myself to you." She said with a smile as she turned back around to him.

He took a step away from her. He knew he couldn't exactly outrun her, at least not with his abilities lessened by the foreign liquid in his veins. And even if he could, she would track him down again. With a sigh, he gave in. "Three foot rule."

She tiled her head to the side as she considered his request. "I'll give you one. And I'll be sleeping at the foot of your bed."

"Oh no! That's where I draw the line. You are not allowed in my room."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to keep me out?"

He let out a groan that sounded more like a growl. "Just keep your paws to yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She latched onto his arm and started for the door. "Now, we're really going to be late. And on my first day, too. You talk too much."

"I talk too much?"


	6. Unwanted Worries

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 6: Unwanted Worries**

The day had been long and it had been hard for the brunet and it was only half over. There was a dull ache in his arm; not enough to really bother him, just enough to remind him that it was there. The medication Aeirth had given him really helped. The questions were what bothered him most. He didn't have answers for them.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Where've you been?"

"Someone said they saw you with the new kid. Were you?"

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Did he break your arm?"

"Is he dating that weird new girl?"

"What's up with them? They're weird."

Sora threw his bag down on the table and collapsed onto the chair. "This is bullshit. I can't take any more questions." It was lunch and he was sitting at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria, far away from his usual seat.

Riku sat across from him with Selphie practically on top of him. "One foot." The vampire hissed and pushed her slightly. "What did you say about your arm?"

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him as she adjusted her chair, moving just an inch from his.

A sigh was emitted as the brunet lowered his gaze to the top of the table. "I ran into a wall. It's not that much of a stretch for me. I've been known to be clumsy."

Selphie leaned on the table towards him. "You know… I might be able to…"

At that moment, the vampire had lifted his head and glanced around. A flash of golden blonde caught his eyes. "Hey… I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone." Riku jumped up and both turned to watch him. "Stay here, Sel." He added with an afterthought before walking away. "Stay! STAY!"

She sighed and shook her head slowly. After a moments silence, she turned her attention back to the boy sitting across from her. "Anyways… Sora. I have a friend who can help with your arm."

Sora had been watching Riku's back. Hearing Selphie's words, he shook the vampire from his thoughts and turned his attention back to her. He tilted his head to the side. "My arm?"

She nodded. "Yeah. To help speed along your recovery. She's helped me a few times."

Sora nodded slowly as he leaned towards her. "Is this friend… like Riku?" He dropped his voice.

Selphie shook her head, smirking widely. "No."

"Is she like you?"

"Nope."

"But you are different, right?"

She smiled smugly and leaned back in her chair.

"You won't tell me, huh?"

"Not here. Later."

-X-

"Hey Namine." Riku waved as he closed the distance between him and the short blonde.

She smiled sweetly and motioned for him to follow her. She led him out of the cafeteria into an empty hallway. "I didn't want Zex or Dem to interrupt."

He smiled. "I don't mind the secrecy."

The smile on her lips vanished. "I was so worried about you! I saw you leave on Monday with Sora… and he's…"

He interrupted her. "Don't worry about me."

"But you both were gone for three days! And Sora's arm is broken. If you did it… Seifer is going to…"

"Don't worry about me." He repeated. "Really. I assure you I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you. What happened Monday night?"

She looked down as she smiled and giggled. It was sweet that this complete stranger showed her concern. "I snuck in, like I said, and slept in the spare room. It went great actually. Better than most."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think those boys will be nicer to me from now on."

After crossing his arms, Riku cocked his head to the side, watching her. "Why?" It came out slowly.

She giggled again as a slight blush colored her cheeks. "Let's just say… I have something to hold over their heads. Something they wouldn't want Seifer to find out."

"Blackmail, huh?"

She shrugged. "Hey, if it works…"

Riku let out a sigh and shook his head. "Okay. You just uh… be careful."

She giggled again. "They really aren't all bad. They're kind of like Sora. They put on a front. Act, speak, and dress tough. But inside, they're teddy bears."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I don't know about all of that."

She smiled. "Come on. I should introduce you to them."

-X-

"So all three of you – you, Riku, and this friend – you're all different? From me? From…" He glanced around at the kids milling around the large room.

She leaned closer to him and when she spoke, her voice was a whisper. "There are a lot of things out there you don't know about. Things that go bump in the night. Some are harmless. And some are terrifying. I hope you don't have to know the difference, sweetie." Her fingers brushed his for a moment. Then she leaned back after she finished.

"I'd like to be the judge of that for…" He stopped.

Selphie lifted a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. She pointed behind him.

"Sora, dude!"

The brunet turned around and forced a smile at the blonde and blue-gray haired boys. "Zexion, Demyx. Uh… how are you?"

Demyx's blue eyes widened as he looked his gang-mate up and down. "How are we?" He exclaimed louder than needed. "How are you? What the fuck happened to you? You disappeared!"

"I… uh…" Sora stammered. Lying to his prying classmates was one thing. Lying to a follow gang member was another. Demyx and Zexion were friends, more or less.

Selphie leaned forward on the table and flashed them a bright, flirty smile. "He sprained his wrist on Monday, and then caught the flu. Was puking non-stop for three days!"

Demyx looked over at her and sneered. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh!" She jumped up and bounced around the table. "I'm Selphie. Sora's sister." She thrust her hand out at them.

The blonde crossed his arms, not convinced. "Sora doesn't have a sister."

"Half-sister." Sora said quickly. "Just found out a week ago."

"Yeah. Our asshole of a father knocked up my mom and bailed. Then went and knocked up his."

Sora turned to gawk at her. "Hey!" Granted, his father certainly wasn't anything to be proud of, but before his mother died, he wasn't so bad.

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Well… it's true, ain't it?"

"You don't have to be so blunt."

The thus far silent Zexion shook his head slowly but bought the lie. "So you sprained your wrist then. Does it hurt?"

Sora shrugged. The movement did bring a small stab of pain through him but he didn't show it. "A little bit."

"But he should be all better in a couple of days." Selphie added quickly.

Sora looked over at her with a curious expression. "Yeah… it already feels better than when it happened. It's really nothing serious."

"What's up with that Riku guy?" Demyx asked slowly. "Someone said you went off with him and neither of you were in school for days. Did he break your arm?"

"Sprained wrist." Selphie corrected.

"Whatever." Demyx glared at her. "Did he do it or not?"

"No." Sora shook his head quickly. "We did have a bit of… an altercation… but I missed and punched a wall. Thought I fucked up my whole arm. Luckily Riku didn't hold a grudge and he helped me. He probably regretted it afterwards though since he caught the flu from me. Didn't realize I was sick that morning."

"Yeah." Selphie nodded. "Full on gross. I got to play nursemaid. Only knew you for a few days and I had to take care of you."

Sora laughed, taking the bait. "Well… perfect way to get to know your younger brother. You should be jumping at the chance."

She reached over the table to smack him on the back of the head. "I'm only a couple months older, you little twit."

"Hey! Don't hit me! I'm hurt!"

"Fuck…" Demyx breathed out as he eyed spotted something.

"What?" The boy beside him asked.

They all turned to see what the blonde was looking at. "Hey boys." There was a smile on the short blonde girl's face as she towed the taller boy behind her. "Zex, Dem… this is my friend Riku. I don't think you guys got the chance to meet him on Monday."

"No… we didn't." Zexion said slowly. "Zexion. Nice to… uh… meet you."

"Demyx." The blonde beside him muttered.

"Haven't seen you since Monday morning." Zexion asked it slowly with an accusing tone. Clearly, he wasn't completely convinced with the story.

Riku glanced at Selphie quickly. She mouthed the flu and sprained wrist. His vampire hearing brought more than just the words to his mind. He quickly pieced the story together. He smiled and nodded, not missing a beat. "Yeah. Fucked up luck. First day of school, too. Apparently I picked a fight with the wrong dude. Fucking hate being sick."

"Oh!" Namine turned to look at him with concern. "You were sick?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Caught it from Sora."

"Yeah." Demyx agreed with a nod. "Tough break."

"We should get going." Zexion took a step back from the table and looked over at Namine. "You coming Namine?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Of course." She turned to look at Riku. "I'll see you later Riku. Bye Sora. And… I don't believe we're been introduced." She said as her eyes rested on the black haired girl.

"Selphie. Sora's half sister."

"Oh cool! See you guys later!" She smiled and waved. Demyx muttered a bye and Zexion said nothing.

-X-

The day ended with the last bell. Sora sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. His arm had begun to hurt again and he was exhausted. A sigh was emitted as he drug his heels along. He hadn't seen Selphie or Riku since lunch as he had no classes with either of them. The better part of his week had been spent at the vampire's house. _But I'm awake now_. He thought, looking around. _He doesn't have to help me. And I really should go home._

He sighed as he turned to head home.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Sora turned around and smiled as the vampire strutted towards him. "Uh… home, I guess."

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Probably a good idea. Let the asshole know he didn't kill you and you can pick up some clothes."

"Clothes?"

Riku nodded again, stepping closer. His nostrils flared as they filled with the scent of the brunet's blood. "I don't think you should be living with your dad."

"Riku…"

Riku interrupted him. "Before you argue with me, just stay for a few more days. At least until Sel's friend can patch you up or whatever she's going to do."

Sora took a step back, faltering slightly. "I don't know… I don't think it's very… appropriate…"

Riku smiled again. "I should have given you a tour of the house. But there are three bedrooms upstairs. Aerith has hers, and Sel uses the same one every time she's around. I'm sure Aerith would love to fix up the spare for you to use. She enjoys fawning."

Sora wanted to argue more but he figured the end result would still be the same. He didn't really want to have to deal with his dad right now. He would no doubt be furious. With a sigh, the brunet nodded. "Well… okay. But would you come with me… in case he's there?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Come on. Let's find Sel. She's probably waiting in the parking lot."

Selphie was indeed waiting in the parking lot. Her eyes were unusually wide as she sat on the hood of her car impatiently, darting her head around to watch. When she saw them, she jumped off the hood and raced over. "Hey! Heyheyheyhey!"

"Whoa Sel." Riku held up a hand. "Take a breath."

She bounced around them, not slowing down. "I forgot how much school sucks. You have to sit still. People don't like being licked. Bathrooms suck. I got yelled at for going outside and for taking a nap."

The cyan eyes were rolled as he shook his head. "I didn't make you go."

She said nothing as she pouted.

"Sel, we want to stop by Sora's house."

"Oh great super fantastic!" She jumped and clapped her hands together. Then she dug in her pocket for her keys and tossed them as she backed away from them. They landed with a clinking sound on the pavement. "Take my car. I'm going to run back to your house, okay? I'll see you when you get there. Bye!" She said it in one long breath and then was gone.

Sora stared after her, shaking his head. "Uh… she sure is energetic."

"Yeah…" Riku bent down to pick up the keys. "You have no idea. Come on."

Sora followed Riku into the car. Something small and yellow caught his eye after he buckled his seatbelt. He bent down to pick it up off the floor of the car. "Uh… does Selphie have a cat?"

The question caught Riku off guard. "Why would you ask?" The words came out slowly.

Sora held up a small yellow ball of yarn, flecked with bits of dried leaves. "Because this looks like a cat toy."

"Uh… weird." _Though catnip would certainly explain her behavior_… The thought brought a smile to his lips as he turned the car down Sora's street and pulled it to a stop just behind the truck in the driveway.

"Damnit. I hoped he'd still be at work."

Riku gritted his teeth as he stepped out of the car and shut the door softly. "So did I. I want to rip his fucking throat out."

Sora smiled. "I'd rather you not. He's still my dad."

"You don't need a man like that in your life."

Sora shrugged as he started up the driveway. "He's the only family I have left."

"What about your sister?"

Sora snorted. "Half sister." He dug his keys out of his pocket but found the door unlocked. He heard the unmistakable sound of snoring as he slipped inside. "Shhh!"

Riku paused at the doorway as an unseen force held him at bay. He was unable to enter without permission.

Realizing he wasn't being followed, Sora turned and motioned for him to follow. "Come on." When Riku still didn't move, he rolled his eyes and reached back to grab the vampire's hand. "In." He hissed.

Riku smiled as felt the barrier lift. Holding his breath, he followed the brunet up the stairs.

Sora said nothing until his bedroom door was shut behind them. He let out a sigh as his room greeted him. It looked exactly the same. The glass of water was still on his nightstand. "Let's hurry." Sora whispered, crossing the room towards his bed.

The vampire nodded as he followed a step behind. He was itching to flee from the place but he didn't want to rush Sora.

The duffle bag that was produced from under the bed filled quickly after a trip through the closet, dresser, and bathroom. "I… uh… I want to leave a note…"

Riku took the bad from him and nodded. "I'll wait outside." He headed for the window, not wanting to chance walking by the sleeping drunk again.

Sora grabbed a notebook off his desk and scribbled a few words down. _I'm alive. I'm staying with a friend. Sora._ He tiptoed down the stairs and left the note on the table in the living room. His father didn't stir.

Riku was already in the car waiting for him. "You okay?"

Sora nodded as he sat down and put on his seatbelt. "Part of me wanted him to be awake. But it's better that he wasn't."

"Sora…"

"I don't want to talk about him."

-X-

"Aerith?"

"Kitchen."

The two boys followed the voice. The kitchen had been cleaned and all evidence of Riku's mishap that morning was gone. Selphie was darting back and forth when she looked up. "Hi! She waved excitedly. "Hihi hi! Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Riku's eyebrows rose when he realized what she was doing. "You're cooking? Road kill?"

She turned towards them and pouted. "Why does everyone assume I eat road kill?"

He shrugged. "Because I've seen you do it."

"Oh just that one time." She said, waving him off.

"One time?"

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Or two or three."

Aerith was sitting at the table, sipping from her iced tea. She laughed and turned to smile at them. "You'll be staying with us then?" She eyed the bag.

"Yeah." Sora said a bit nervously. "Riku said you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Come on. I'll show you your room."

Riku held up his hand. "You rest. I'll do it. Follow me."

Selphie waited until their footsteps disappeared. "Hey Aerith…" She started slowly. "What do you think about Sora?"

"He's a sweet kid." She set her tea down and smiled. "Troubled, but sweet. Riku's certainly attached."

"Yeah. That worries me."

"Why?"

Selphie shrugged as she took a seat beside the seemingly older woman. "I can't put my paw on it yet."

"I wouldn't worry about it. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah." She sighed. "That's what he said."

-X-

Riku stood in the doorway of the room, squinting slightly. Sunlight fluttered in through the two windows, both having their curtains drawn open. A slight tingling itched over his skin. It was wearing off quickly. "Bed, dresser, closet. Make yourself at home."

Sora turned to smile at him and saw that he hadn't moved. "Are you coming in? It's your house."

Riku shook his head and nodded towards the windows.

"Oh…" Sora moved towards the first window and drew the curtains closed. Then he moved to the other and did the same. With both of the windows' curtains drawn closed, the room darkened slightly. "Is that better?"

"A bit." A smile tugged at the pale lips. "But I think I'll go downstairs for a bit. Tell Aerith and Selphie I'll be back up when the sun sets."

"Wait…" The brunet closed the distance and grabbed the vampire's arm before he could flee. The skin felt cold to his touch. "I want to… thank you again… for everything…" Being careful not to jostle his injured arm, Sora reached up and wrapped his good arm around the taller boy's neck in an awkward hug.

For days the vampire had been struggling against his urges as he took care of the brunet; tending to his wounds and watching over him as he slept. He let out a sound that sounded more like a growl than anything else as he wrapped his around the smaller's waist. He buried his face against the soft neck and inhaled deeply.

Sora let out a squeak as he felt the wall suddenly against his back. Pain shot through him as he arm was bumped and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Before he realized it, Riku's fangs dropped and grazed the skin under his lips. A drop of blood slipped out and Sora cried out, unable to stop himself that time, as Riku pushed harder against him. The sound seemed to break the vampire from whatever spell had fallen over him. "I'm sorry…" He muttered and then was gone.

Sora leaned heavily against the wall, certain that his legs would give out. His arm ached but he was more upset at the loss of contact. "Fuck… what is wrong with me?"

Despite trying to deny it a few times in the presence of the vampire, Sora was indeed gay. He'd known it for years. His first, and only, relationship lasted three months and ended over two months ago. It had been kept a secret, as both of them were members of the gang and their current leader had a thing for beating up on 'fags.' Sora had broken it off when the secret got to be too much. But the feelings were mutual and neither was seriously hurt.

He shook thoughts of the vampire and his past boyfriend from his head. After a few deep breaths, he walked out to the kitchen.

Selphie caught sight of his flushed face and the bit of blood smeared on his neck. A smile grazed her lips. "You know… you really shouldn't let people bite you. You never know what sort of trouble you're going to get yourself into."

Sora's face flushed more and he changed the subject. "Umm… Riku said he… was going downstairs until the sun set." He moved towards the sink, grabbed a paper towel, and ran it under the water for a second.

Aerith and Selphie both nodded as if it didn't surprise them. "I'll be disappearing for a while after I finish dinner." Selphie said, leaning back in her chair.

After dabbing the blood smear away and tossing the paper towel away, Sora pulled out a chair and sat down across from her and Aerith. "Why?"

"Long day. I need a nap before tonight."

"Tonight?"

Selphie nodded. "As soon as the sun sets, we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. "Stop playing parrot and pay attention Sora. We're going to see my friend about your arm. And maybe about your dad too."

"My dad?"

She ignored the question. "By car, it'll take the better part of the whole night to get there. You should probably try and get a nap before we leave. Riku and I could get there a whole lot faster but you shouldn't travel at our speeds. We don't want to chance hurting you worse."

"Uh… okay. Would it be better if we left now?"

Selphie shook her head. "Riku can't travel until the sun sets. And I need sleep if I have to be up all night driving. Damn school not letting me sleep." She whined and shook her head. "I need those sixteen hours of beauty rest."

"Sixteen hours? Wait… I thought he could just take that shot thing of his."

"Technically yes." Selphie said slowly. She exchanged a glance with Aerith and determined the contents of the 'shot' hadn't been explained to him. She would let Riku or Aerith explain that one. "But… it inhibits him… a lot. His senses, his instincts. So yes, it lets him function briefly in daylight and play human. But… it's sort of like… if I blindfolded you, plugged your nose, put those sound-blocking headphones on you, and dropped you in the middle of nowhere and expected you to find your way home."

Sora frowned slightly at the picture. "Really? That sounds awful."

She nodded. "Or like… if you inject me with were blood." She said it with a smile. That wasn't breaking Riku's orders.

"Were?" His eyes widened. "Like werewolf?"

She nodded yet again. "Though any strand of were blood would do. Doesn't have to just be wolf."

"There are more than just werewolves?"

She should have been tired of nodding by then. "Many. But anyways… Riku will want to be on high alert when we get there."

"Why?" Sora was suddenly worried. "Is something going on?"

"Sort of."

"Let me guess. You'll tell me later?"

She exchanged another look with Aerith and shrugged. "You probably should know as you're going into enemy territory, so to speak. And I doubt he'll tell you or let me tell you if he's around. He doesn't quite believe me."

Sora watched her in anticipation when she didn't immediately start talking. "Well?"

She smiled. "Okay. Sit back, don't interrupt me, and don't ask questions. I'm tired but Aerith should hear the warning I brought for Riku too."

"Warning?" Aerith looked at her with concern spreading across her soft features.

Selphie held up her hand and turned her gaze to Sora. "I'll start… with the basics. Very basics. Riku has commanded me not to speak directly about vampires or myself."

"Commanded?"

"No interrupting Sora. You are a human, a mortal. We call ourselves Isto Lodias, Night People. The three of us – Riku, Aerith, and myself – along with my friend we will be meeting… we are part of four races that belong to the Isto Lodias."

"Iss-ta Low-die-us…" Sora tried, and failed, to repeat.

"Isto Lodias." Selphie corrected. "Just say Night People. It's easier for someone who doesn't know the language. Anyways…. The Night People… some of us can live and blend among mortals, like us, if we are careful. Others… can't. There are cities all over the world where only Night People live. Our capital, so to speak, is Che'el d' Isto. City of Night. It's our largest city and holds the council. It's like our government. We live in secret with those around us because _you_ outnumber us greatly." She paused a moment before shaking her head and continuing. "Anyways… there's a small faction of people who know of your existence. They're known as the Hunter's Organization."

"The Hunter's Organization?" Sora repeated.

Again, Selphie nodded. "Yes. Made up of mortals, humans like you. They've always hunted vampires but they've also hunted the others as well. Until the current leader took command about twenty years ago that is. The dude must have some vendetta against vampires. Before… they might have picked off a handful of Night People. But since he took over… hundreds… thousands have fallen… all vampires. The entire race. Their council member… he's sort of their… head, the leader so to speak… last month he and his guard vanished. It's very uncharacteristic of who he is. He's thought to be dead. His guard too. They're deaths… make Riku the last." She spoke very slowly and was surprised she was able to get it out.

Aerith gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth. "Oh my…"

"I came here to warn him… to suggest that he go into hiding. But he's declined."

Sora's mind raced with the information. "Can't he just… make more… vampires?"

Aerith nodded slowly and answered since she knew Selphie could not. "Yes, but he has never completed the process before. New vampires can be a bit unstable and hard to handle. A law was passed centuries ago stating that new vampires can only be created by permission within Night People city limits, to insure that if there's a problem, it can be contained and dealt with. Our law above all others is secrecy. The council won't hesitate to remove a pest, no matter who or what it is."

Selphie smiled at Aerith. "He's going to be mad you told him that much."

She turned the smile. "He never commanded me. But… tell me… what can I do?" The seemingly older woman turned her body towards Selphie and leaned her elbow on the table. She was worried for all of them.

Selphie shrugged. "If he won't leave… nothing. But the good thing is that you both have been off the grid for a long time. No one knows you or where you guys are. And since Riku intends to keep going outside and acting like nothing's wrong… the Organization probably won't think to look for him out in the open. They'll probably assume he's in hiding."

"He should be." Aerith muttered.

"He's stubborn."

"So… is he going to stay… in this city then?" A sadness crept into the brunet's voice as he asked slowly.

Selphie shrugged again. "That'll be for him to decide. The council might be able to give him some sort of protection. But then again… they couldn't save their own."

"Then shouldn't he stay here?"

Selphie smiled at him but shook her head. "The only way he'd let me bring it up to you is if I promised he could come too. He's… very protective… of you…"

Sora said nothing as he dropped his gaze to the table.

With a sigh and a stifled yawn, Selphie rose slowly from her seat at the table. "Now… I lied. I can't stay up any longer. I'm off to bed now. Dinner should be in done in twenty minutes. Sorry I can't finish Aerith."

"Oh no worries, sweetie. I know how days wear on you. You get going. Sora and I can keep each other company."

"Yeah." Sora forced a smile. He really wanted to continue talking with the odd girl. Her story didn't answer many of his questions. A million more swarmed in his head.

"I'm serious about that nap Sora. Though I guess you could sleep in the car. You'd be no help in keeping an eye out. Either way… see you at sunset." With one last smile, she dashed out of the kitchen.

-X-

**Author's Notes:** Next chapter will be all about the back stories. How Riku met Selphie and Aerith and exactly what each of them are. And a bit more about Riku.


	7. Unexplained Truths

**Author's Notes:** Take a little bit of fluff, add back stories of the three Night Peoples and you get this chapter and the next! Enjoy! And… yeah. Sort of playing with my own views on Vampires, Weres, Witches, and other junk. A million people can write vampire stories and they can all have different characteristics. _The Vampire Diaries_ Vampires have rings that let them go out in the sun. _Twilight_ Vampires sparkle in the sun. Some Vampires can't come in contact with garlic, crucifixes, wood, or silver. Some have to sleep in coffins; others don't have to use coffins or don't sleep at all. Some are born or can give birth. Others can only be turned. Some turn into bats. See? Lots of possibilities.

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 7: Unexplained Truths**

It was almost eight and Sora was bored. He'd been lying on the bed in his temporary room for a while, staring at the ceiling and thinking. His mind was moving a million miles a minute and wouldn't let him sleep. Selphie would probably be pissed. He wasn't napping as directed.

_I wonder what this city is like. Where is it? How do they keep out the humans? If they do… why would they let me in? Who is this friend of Sel's? What is she? What is Sel? Why won't anyone give me real answers about these races? Has it really only been five days since I met him? Where is he now? Is he worried? About himself? About me? Is he really the last one? Why can't I stop thinking about him? What is it about him? He must be lonely…_

Sora sighed deeply as he rolled over and gently stood up. The house was quiet as he stepped out in the hallway. The only sound that came to his ears was that of water as he passed the bathroom. _Aerith must be in the shower._ He thought as he tiptoed down the hall. No sound came from Selphie's room as he passed.

Silently, he slipped inside the door and down the dark steps that lead to the vampire's dungeon-esc room. He had only been in the hallways twice, both times to leave. He vaguely remembered it when it was dimly lit. In the darkness, it was completely foreign.

"Sora…" The voice filtered through the darkness softly, a hint of amusement on it. "You can stop trying to sneak. I can hear you."

Sora stopped and bit his lip. Now that he was there, he was hesitating. He wasn't sure what made him want to come down. And to make matters worse, the vampire knew he was there. He couldn't just turn back now. He was stuck.

"You came this far. You might as well come in. I heard you tiptoeing all the way down here."

Mentally cursing himself, Sora continued down the dark hallway. His fingers ran along the length of the wall, helping to trace the path. He slowed as he started to feel a bit disoriented. The door should have been there, somewhere.

"Two steps forward and then to your left. There's a light switch about a foot inside the door, on the wall to your right."

Sora followed the instructions as given and shielded his eyes when the light blinded him. "Riku?" Sora blinked as his eyes slowly focused.

"Bed."

Sora turned at the voice and sucked in a breath.

The vampire lay on his back on his bed. His long, silver hair splayed around his head. It practically glowed, illuminating him like a sadistic halo. His shirt had been discarded and the loose black pants he wore hung low on his lips. His toned torso moved with each breath and his right arm was slung lazily over his eyes.

_He's paler._ Sora thought, staring. _He's beautiful. _He frowned at the thought.

Riku's lips curled into a smile as he sensed the brunet. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Although on second thought, it wouldn't work, would it?" He chuckled softly at his own attempt at vampire humor.

Sora shook his head, confused. None of the words registered in his head. "What?"

Riku's smile spread. "It's not polite to stare."

"Oh… sorry." He hoped vampires couldn't read minds. Could they? Could he?

Riku sighed softly and his chest stilled. "Sora… I'm a little… on edge right now… and you standing there, fidgeting, isn't helping me any."

"Sorry." The brunet muttered again. "I… wanted to apologize for earlier." The words came out slowly.

"Don't. It was my fault."

Sora shook his head. "No… it was mine. I… wanted you to… I wanted you to... bite me." He felt vaguely vulnerable admitting it. "I liked it when you did it before." He stepped closer to the bed.

"Sora…"

Another step. "I wish you hadn't stopped."

"Your arm…"

Sora smiled. "If Sel's friend can help me… you can slam me against the wall anytime you want."

A small sigh was emitted from the vampire. "Speaking of Sel…"

"I wasn't speaking of Selphie." Sora frowned and moved his hand to his hip. "I was talking about…"

Riku held up his hand to stop him. "Before you get any closer, you should know that Selphie's pretending to sleep right now."

"Pretending to…" Sora glanced around the room but saw no one.

Riku lifted his arm to point at the chair on the other side of the room. "Chair."

Sora turned to look and saw, for the first time, the extremely fluffy gingered colored thing on the chair. "You have a… cat? Is it a cat?"

"No." Riku said flatly. "I hate cats. But yes. It's a cat. Well… sort of a cat. More of a glorified puffball." He muttered. "Shedding fur all over my shit."

Sora seemed to ignore the distaste in Riku's words. "Awe! It's cute! Does it have a name?"

"Her name is Selphie."

"You named your cat after Selphie?"

Riku sighed as he lifted the arm from his eyes and sat up. "I don't have a cat." He repeated, pulling his knees and leaning his elbow on them. "Come on Selphie. Help me out. I know you've been dying to show off. I give you permission."

The fluffy puffball of a cat lifted her head lazily and with a yawn, slipped off the chair.

"Here kitty, kitty." Sora seemed to ignore Riku's words again as he bent down to run his fingers along the fluffy back.

Riku smiled warmly as he watched Sora. Oddly enough, an intense calm passed over him. He liked the feeling. There was something about this naïve kid. "You should probably stand back."

"Why?"

The vampire lifted his arms and motioned for the brunet. "Just come over here for a minute."

"No." Sora stuck out his tongue. "You'll bite me, you pervert."

Riku laughed. "Just a moment ago you were practically begging me to."

Sora stuck out his tongue a second time in answer.

"Just come here. I'm not hungry at the moment anyways." It was a lie. He was insatiable. But he could control himself. At least he hoped so.

With a hesitant look at the cat, Sora backed up. He still wasn't sure why he had to. His eyes were still on the cat as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What? Does she do tricks or something?"

"Just one."

The cat's lips twisted up in an impossible way. It produced an eerie smile. She started by stretching her legs. Her front ones out in front of her and then her back behind her, one at a time. Then she arched her back and twitched her long, fluffy tail. Much like an animal shaking itself dry, she shook herself and planted all four paws flat on the floor.

Sora watched, still unsure of what was so special around a stretching cat. And then his eyes widened.

Sickening pops were heard as her joints popped out of place and her bones began to expand and shift. The long ginger fur along her body began to shorten and took on a peachy, skin tone color. Her ears slid down her head as the fur on her head remained, darkened a bit, and grew longer. Her tail disappeared, her claws extended into fingers, and her size went from that of a tiny fluffball to a grown person. She continued kneeling on the floor as the yellow fabric of her dress stretched over her.

Only about a minute had passed from when the tiny fluff ball stood there to when Selphie stood up, brushing the back of her hand against her forehead in a very cat-like gesture.

"Shit." Sora breathed out. "Now it all makes sense."

Selphie beamed as she gave her hips a shake and let out a giggle.

"So… what are you?"

Selphie looked at Riku without answering.

Riku shrugged as he pulled himself further back on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "You might as well. You already told him too much earlier."

Her nose wrinkled and she let out a laugh as she sprang on the bed. She landed in a weird crouching cat-like position where Riku had been sitting. "Oh you little ease-dropping sneak! I knew you were listening!"

"I can't help it when you all are so loud. And yes. I am upset with Aerith."

She stuck out her tongue as she crossed her legs and relaxed. "Okay… so… uh…" She scratched at her neck as she looked at Sora. "So… I'm a Shifter, someone who can turn into an animal at will. Not to be confused with Weres because we are as different as night and day." She added quickly. "Except for aging I guess. Both races reach adulthood somewhere between sixteen and eighteen. Usually that's when we choose to stop aging. See… we can control how fast we age after we reach adulthood. But we can't go backwards, of course. Me? I chose to remain eighteen and beautiful forever." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Did anyone tell you how modest you are?"

"Shhh!" Sora hissed. "Don't interrupt. I want to hear more." Now that someone was finally talking, he didn't want any interruptions.

Selphie smiled as she nodded. "Anyways… Shifters are born. It's a dominant gene. Any offspring with one shifter parent will be one. Shifters can change into any animal at will, like I said."

"Any animal?" Sora repeated.

"Any animal we've come into contact with. It's sort of like… I touch an animal and I imprint its DNA. Then at any point in time, I simply picture it in my mind and boom."

"What kind of animals?"

"Any. Insects, reptiles, marine life, wild things. I even have a few dragon breeds, a unicorn, phoenix, griffin…" She counted them off on her fingers. "Probably just about anything you could think of."

Sora's eyes were wide. Unicorns were real? How do they hide dragons? "How many?"

"842." She said with a nod.

That time Sora's mouth dropped open. He couldn't fathom a number that big.

"Anyways…" She continued, interrupting his thoughts. "Like I said… we can shift into any animal at will, as long as the space is adequate. Like… if right at this moment I tried to become… say… a blue whale… well… I'd kill myself and destroy this house before I got very far. Also… the time it takes varies on the size difference as well as the familiarity with the animal and sometimes emotional stress. My personal choice, of course, is a cat. I spend most of my life nowadays as a normal, everyday fluffy cat."

"Much to my distaste." Riku chipped in.

She continued on as if the vampire hadn't interrupted. "So I can shift into one instantly. But if I were to shift into a… say… Saint Bernard dog, it would take a few more minutes." She leaned back slightly and rocked back and forth. "Let's see… what else?"

"Wereblood?" Sora suggested, thinking of what Selphie mentioned earlier.

"Oh yeah. Wereblood. Because Were transformation is dependent on the phases of the moon, their blood sort of incapacitates us. It makes us unable to shift until the next full moon. For someone who depends on the ability, it leaves us vulnerable."

The brunet nodded slowly. "What sort of contact? Like… what happens if you just get it on your skin?"

"It has to get directly into our body, like though a cut or a bite or something. Just plain skin contact, while not recommended, isn't a direct cause for alarm."

Sora nodded slowly. "Now… about Weres…"

Selphie nodded. "First off… Weres are both made and born, though the gene is recessive so both parents have to be Weres. And the gene doesn't kick in until the kid hits puberty. If a were attacks a human in their hybrid state, if the human survives, it becomes a were."

Sora looked confused. "Hybrid state?"

"Oh yeah…" Selphie tilted her head to the side, thinking.

With a smile, Riku leaned forward. "A bit scatter brained?"

She glared at the vampire. "No!"

"She should have started by saying weres have different breeds." Riku pulled his legs up under him, crossing them as he leaned forward. "The most common is the werewolf. Second is probably the werecat. But there are also others you don't hear about so much in stories. Rabbit, bird, pig, snake…"

"I've personally only met a handful of werewolves and a werecat before." Selphie said, interrupting.

"They do exist." Riku continued. "But they only transform into that animal and a hybrid version. And they can't do it by choice. Once a month, on the full moon, they transform in the hybrid. Usually a terrifying, half animal half human creature. The monsters they use in the movies are pretty close. Some can't remember or control what they do. Some can. The full moon phase can't be avoided. Even if they are inside or underground or as far from the moon's light as they can get, they'll still phase."

Selphie nodded. "The rest of the time, if the moonlight touches their skin they transform into the full animal. This phase can be avoided by staying clear of the moonlight."

"So… say a werewolf goes outside during a quarter moon. He spends the night as a wolf. But if he stays inside the next night or if there is no moon or the weather blocks it… he remains his human self."

Sora waited a moment after Riku finished, making sure the two were done. "Wow!" He breathed out, shaking his head. "What about shifter blood with weres? Is there a reaction as well?"

Selphie nodded. "Until the moon affects them, it gives them the ability to change at will, like shifters."

"Weird."

"Very." She nodded. "Many Were's buy shifter blood for sport."

Sora was silent for a few minutes, thinking over everything he had heard. It all sounded like a story, written by a fantasy writer for entertainment. But… "So what about you Selphie? Where do you come from?"

Selphie looked at Riku and he sighed. "Okay." He shook his head. "Fine."

Sora leaned back on the bed, getting more comfortable as Selphie relayed her story.

"My beginning is not a happy one. But how many of us can really say our childhoods were perfect? I was born into a small tribe of Shifters. Really small. And a really long time ago. My father was… something of a recluse. As soon as he reached adulthood, he moved to the outskirts of the tribe land. During his self-induced exile, he'd often venture far. One time, he ventured too far and got lost." She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, a shifter getting lost. My father wasn't the brightest. But anyways… he was found, near death, by a human tribe. My mother, I was told, was beautiful. Dark skin, long ebony hair, green eyes…" She sighed. "They fell in love fast, despite their differences. Dad was content to live with her people forever.

"My older sister, Quistis… she was born shortly after they married. Me? I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. When we started shifting… dad took us back to his shifter tribe. He was certain we'd be welcomed, that they could help him… But the tribe elder… he knew with one look that we were half-breeds. Even though the shifter gene is dominant, back then, marrying a human was treason. We were treated like filth for several years. Until I turned thirteen. The elder decided, despite my lineage, I was 'good breeding stock.'

One thing the tribe was obsessed with was breeding. Strong shifter babies kept our species going. If I agreed to marry the elder's son, it would redeem our family status and my father would be welcomed back into tribe society. I agreed." Selphie's gaze clouded for a moment, lost in memories.

"So… wait… you have a husband?" Sora forced himself not to interrupt her while she spoke. It was hard for him. "When you were thirteen?"

Selphie shrugged. "It was a different time then."

"Did you even know him?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. Irvine and I… We first met at our wedding. But back then… like I said… it wasn't about love. It was about breeding. Our tribe matched us because genetically, we would have raised healthy pups." She sighed, wistfully. "Or kitten, foals, cubs… whatever form they wanted to take."

"Did you… do you have any kids?"

She shook her head. "No. We rebelled against our tribe and went off on our own. We were selfish."

"Selfish?" Sora gasped.

Selphie held up her hand. "We left our families, our homes. I left my father alone with my sister."

"So?"

Selphie tilted her head to the side. "Quissy… she doesn't hate humans… not exactly. She hates interbreeding. She hated our mother and she hated our father for falling in love with an outsider. Leaving him alone with only her to lean on… he loved my mother dearly. Losing her destroyed him. Quite literally. He killed himself while we were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sora said genuinely.

Selphie waved his concern off. "It was a long time ago. And in the long run, I know he was happier. Anyways… we finally decided to visit home and Quissy told me what happened. She was so… cold about it…" Selphie shook her head. "We split after that. Irvine and I left the tribe for good. Quissy left as well, to help establish the council."

"Your council, council?"

She nodded. "She's one of the senior Shifters in our government. She works with our leader."

Sora brightened. "In the city? Can I meet her tonight?"

Selphie shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no no, no, no. She uh… won't be there. She spends more of her time in the other cities."

"Oh… well… what happened next?"

"Another unhappy part." Selphie shook her head. "Irvine and I… we left. Left tribe life far behind. We were young and foolish and brash. But it was fun. And then the bastard left me."

"He left you?"

She nodded. "I woke up one morning and he was gone. I tried to follow his scent but… it was muddled and too far gone. So I stayed and waited. Waited and waited and waited. I eventually got careless and found out… I had to leave. I wandered for a while, living in the shadows, so to speak, until Riku came into the picture."

"So wait…" Sora sat up and tilted his head to the side. "You have a husband… and he's still out there somewhere?"

"Maybe…" She said sulkily. "I haven't seen him since. Sometimes… I swear I see him… following me. I'll see his wolfy face in a crowd but… he's never really there." She sighed. "He was forced to marry me. He was never really in love with me."

She was silent for a moment. Sora felt horrible for pushing the subject. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her arm. "Sel?"

She smiled gently and patted his hand. "It was a long time ago. A lot has happened and… I love my life." She rolled over and grabbed his hand. "Rub my belly!"

Riku, silent thus far as he'd heard the story once before, rolled his eyes and kicked her away. "Sel, knock it off."

She whined and rolled back over. "Party pooper." She turned back towards Sora and shook her head. "Honestly… how can you stand him? He's no fun!"

"Selphie!"

"How did you two meet?" Sora asked, ignoring the impending argument.

"Well…"

-X-

Six years had passed since she woke up and her husband was gone. "Happy anniversary, Irvine." She muttered as she lifted the drink to her lips. The liquid burned her throat as it went down. She gagged and shook her head as she set the glass down on the counter. Dropping a coin beside it, she stood up and walked towards the door.

It was nearly midnight and it was dark outside. She rolled her eyes as she heard the tavern door open and close behind her. She knew who it was before she could even smell him. It was the overweight, drunken bastard who'd been on her every night that week when she snuck into town. It amazed her how easily he could find her.

She let out a hiss as she ducked into a dark alleyway. She had no fear of the man, for she knew she could easily take him if needed. But she wasn't a fan of shifting in the town if she could avoid it. Pressing her body flat against the shadowed wall, she held her breath. She could hear and smell him as he stumbled by.

She waited a few more minutes before stepping out of the shadows. A wide smile spread across her lips as she stepped forward. She didn't see the shadow until she felt the stabbing pain in her neck. Great force pushed her down, flat on her stomach on the ground. A knee pressed into her back and arms kept hers pinned. It took about a minute to realize what was on top of her. She just couldn't believe it.

The pain in her neck intensified as the fangs were dug deeper. _Damn! This guy has no clue what he's doing, does he? _Granted, she had never been bit by anyone except her dad and sister during lessons and play. And her husband. But still!

"Get off!" She hissed, rolling over and kicking as hard as she could.

"Fuck!" Her resistance and strength surprised him as she threw him off. He jumped up, his eyes dark and his lips curled in a snarl.

Selphie pulled herself up and returned the glare.

Her assailant was taller than her and looked about the same physical age. His hair color was indistinguishable under the caked mud and dried blood. His clothes were the same. Even his skin was nearly invisible under the dirt and grime. His nostrils flared and his eyes darted back and forth. He opened his mouth, though whatever he was planning on saying never came. He turned slightly and retched, spilling most of the blood he'd just taken in on himself and the pavement at his feet.

Selphie crouched down, ready to shift, when his sudden collapse stopped her. She eyed his still body for a moment before slowly stepping closer. After kicking him a few times and getting no response, she sighed. "Great! What should I do now?"

Clearly he was a new vampire. Very new by the look him. She got a better look at him as she knelt down. The fangs weren't even fully grown yet. His skin still had some color to it. He still even smelled human. "Practically a baby."

With a sigh, she hooked her arms under his and pulled. He was too heavy for her to move. "Shit." So she did the only thing she could think of. She got on all fours, closed her eyes, and pictured the giant, black jungle cat. The change took a few minutes longer than normal. She assumed the vampire bite and subsequent loss of blood was the cause.

"This would be a whole lot easier if you weren't passed out." She muttered as she nosed the unconscious vampire, flipping him over on his stomach. She stilled as she thought she heard something. When it was quiet again, she stepped over the vampire and bent her neck down. Wrinkling her triangular nose at the smell that clung to him, she grasped his clothes between her teeth and hefted him up easily.

The going was slow as she lived far away from the run-down town and she kept ducking into alleys and shadows every time she heard a noise. But finally, when her neck and shoulders were starting to hurt, she was able to set him down. She shook herself and quickly shifted back into her human body.

She lifted an arm to her neck, massaging the sore muscles gently as she stepped outside. The sun would be up soon. She had gotten him inside in the nick of time. Standing on her toes, she pulled the mass of hanging moss, leaves, and branches that made her make-shift door. It hung down, obscuring the entrance to her cave and blocking out some of the light that was sure to be filtering in soon. Shaking her head slowly, she walked back inside and sat down a few feet from her unwanted houseguest.

"You're filthy." Her nose wrinkled. "Assuming you're still passed out tomorrow night, I'll try and clean you up." She yawned as she laid down and curled up. "When the shops open up, I'll see about getting you something to wear. I may have damaged those rags you have now." She yawned again as she rubbed her head against her arms, getting more comfortable. "Though my brief knowledge of vampires makes me think that you'll either be out for a few days or be ash by night fall… you're… lucky that… I…" Her thought was never finished as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up before nightfall the next day and was able to acquire some men's clothes. Once the sun set, she drug him to the river, stripped off his clothes, and cleaned him up. Then she dried and dressed him, and drug him back to the cave. He still hadn't regained consciousness and there was no sign of breathing, a heartbeat, or a temperature. But, seeing as how she was dealing with a vampire, she knew there wouldn't be any. The only sign that he was still alive, by vampire standards, was the fact that he wasn't a pile of ash.

She spent the next week watching over him. She slept during the days. The nights she spent hunting for herself and talking to him. She hadn't realized how lonely she'd been until she realized she couldn't stop talking.

"So… we're being chased by this giant, hammerhead shark. I can't even remember what we were… something smaller. Much, much smaller. So we're zigging and zagging all over the place and it's bigger and has home advantage and starts gaining on us. Irvine pulls away suddenly and darts off and I think I'm dead. And then I hear this… I don't know how to describe it. Just this weird sound and I look back and I'm not being followed anymore. There are suddenly two hammers going at each other. And I'm furious! Irvine could really be stupid sometimes. To sneak up on the blasted shark, shift back in his human body, touch it, and then shift again while we were that deep in the ocean… he's lucky he didn't lose an arm or worse." She smiled as she leaned back. "Not that I haven't done worse myself. I probably would have done the same thing actually. But still… it was crazy. But then again… we both were always so…"

"Can you shut up for a minute?"

-X-

**Author's Notes:** None right now, other than rewriting that back story was difficult. I still don't like it. Maybe I should have cut it out. It was always my least favorite part of the story. But it introduces characters that will pop up later so… maybe needed. Oh well. Skip it if you hate it too.


	8. Unsolved Realities

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 8: Unsolved Realities**

Her attention had been on her memory and not on the vampire. Because of this, she hadn't realized he opened his eyes. She jumped up, bared her teeth, and let out a hiss at the voice out of instinct. Seeing he was indeed awake, she relaxed and held up her hand. "Don't move. You've been unconscious for a week."

He didn't listen to her words. He tried to sit up and immediately fell back down.

"I said don't move." She moved to kneel beside him and placed a hand on his chest, keeping him down. "You haven't fed since you attacked me and since you had to be delirious with hunger to do that… I assume it's been much longer before you had an actual meal. So just stay here. I'll find a suitable snack. I know just the fellow." She rose swiftly and was in the doorway a second later. "Stay here. It's still light outside." Then she was gone.

The vampire took a few, deep breaths, waiting until the footsteps died off. Slowly, he sat up again and leaned against the cave wall. He noticed he had been recently washed and the clothes he wore weren't his own. He searched his memory for a clue as to what had transpired. He vaguely remembered jumping the girl. _I bit her_, he thought. _And then… what?_ He rubbed at his head and lost track of time as he waited in silence. _And how did she stop me? How does she know? Who is she? What is she?_

He needn't wait much longer when he heard a scream. He jumped up and immediately regretted it as a dizziness swept over him.

"Oh come on! Just shut up and get in the damn cave!"

He recognized her voice vaguely but the second was foreign.

"Get away! Demon! Devil!" The source of the voice stumbled into the cave and tripped over himself. He was filthy and reeked of alcohol.

The scent would have turned the vampire's stomach if he hadn't caught the blood under it.

"Help me!" The man said, eyeing the vampire and getting to his feet. "You have to help me." He staggered forward.

Just then, Selphie returned, bounding in the cave in her black jungle cat body. "Finish him already." She hissed, her eyes on the vampire.

Both the man and vampire staggered backwards. The vampire ran into the wall and the man into him.

The jungle cat rolled her golden eyes and shook her massive head. _This had got to be the densest vampire I've ever met!_ She closed her eyes and in a flash was her human self again. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"You!" The man lifted a finger at her, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Yeah. Disappointed now you didn't get to rape me?" She spat at him.

Whatever the man's report would have been, she didn't get to hear it. The vampire threw his arms around the large man's chest and sunk his teeth into thick neck. The thick, alcohol tainted blood washed down his throat.

The girl's face twisted in disgust and she turned towards the door. As much as she despised the man and felt no guilt about leading him to his death, the idea of a human dying brought on memories of her mom. "Let me know when you finish." It came out forced as she stepped through the door.

When every drop of blood had been drained, his fangs receded and he let the body drop to the cave floor. He lifted his arms and flexed his fingers. _I feel better_, the thought. _The best I've felt since he…_ He shook himself violently and looked to the door. "Uh… I'm… done…" He called out, feeling vaguely foolish.

Once again, she returned to the cave as the black beast. "I'm going to… take him… outside. When night falls, you can help me bury him and make sure his tracks are covered. I don't need him stinking up my home or leading the town people up here." She bent down and sunk her teeth into the body's shoulder. She flinched slightly as she heard the skin tear.

The vampire watched as she drug the body out. He took a few steps forward, stopping as he reached the door. "Uh… do you… uh… never mind." He faltered over the words and retreated back to the dark corner.

"Okay…" Once again in human form, Selphie strode inside with her arms crossed. "Are you feeling better?"

His eyes were on the floor as he answered. "Yes. Thank you."

"Good. Because now I can yell at you."

"Huh?" He looked up at her slowly, unsure if he heard her right.

She uncrossed her arms to point an accusing finger at him. "What the hell were you thinking? Attacking me like that? Do you have a death wish?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a shifter." She said flatly.

"A what?"

"A shifter. Don't you know anything?"

He didn't answer.

She let her arms drop to her sides and tilted her head. Now she was curious. "You don't, do you? Where's your master?"

"Who?"

"Your master? Vampire master? The one who turned you?"

His eyes widened in panic. "I don't have one." He said too quickly.

"All vampires have a master." She said slowly, wondering at his sudden panic. "Someone had to turn you."

He didn't answer again.

"It's a law that the master has to teach the new vampire. Usually for many years. How to hunt, how to fight… who to hunt and fight… and who not to hunt and fight. The laws and ways of the Isto Lodias."

"The what?"

"Isto Lodias. Night people." She shook her head in disbelief. "You really don't know anything."

He leaned more heavily against the wall. "How do you know so much?"

"My dad taught me."

"Your dad?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "Shifters are taught by their shifter parents. Vampires are taught by their vampire masters." She paused a moment, watching him. "Do you really not know any of this?"

He looked down again, ashamed, and rubbed at his eyes.

"Okay. Why don't we sit and just calm down. We should start with introductions." She folded her legs up underneath her as she sat a couple feet from where he stood. "My name is Selphie. What's yours?"

He eyed her a moment before letting out a sigh and sitting down in front of her. "Riku."

She leaned forward and held out her hand. "Hello Riku. Nice to meet you. I'm a shifter and shifter blood is deadly to vampires."

He hesitated before he reached out to shake her hand. "Uh… I'll remember that… but… how can I tell the difference?"

She released his hand and leaned back slightly, thinking. "Hmm… I'm not a teacher… or master or whatever. I'm hardly an adult. I think… yeah. I'll take you to Che'el d' Isto."

"Where?"

"Che'el d' Isto. City of Night. For the night people. Isto Lodias." She explained, speaking slowly. "It's what we call ourselves. People like you and me. Che'el is our capitol… with our government. The head vampire will want to meet you."

"Me? Why?"

"You're an unregistered baby vampire with no master. Frankly… you're a security risk. If you get into anymore trouble and the council catches wind, they won't think twice about killing you."

The panic was back in his eyes. "Then why the hell would I go?"

"To plead your case to the head vampire. I can at least vouch for your ignorance and keep an eye on you until we get there."

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "This is so fucked up. I didn't ask for any of it."

The pain in his voice tugged at her. She wondered exactly had happened to this boy. "Talk to the head vampire." She said in a soothing voice. "He's a good guy. He'll help you."

-X-

Sora was quiet for a minute, processing the new information. "So shifter blood is deadly to vampires?"

Riku nodded. "But I didn't digest enough to kill me. Plus I threw most of it up."

"What happened to you before that?"

Riku dropped his gaze and didn't answer.

"Okay. What about after?" He looked at Selphie. "Did you take him to the city?"

Selphie nodded. "Yes. And I left him there."

Sora looked back at Riku and wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. He sighed and changed the subject. "Can I ask about Aerith then?"

Riku nodded. "Aerith said if you asked, I could tell."

Sora straightened up and smiled. "Great! What is she then?"

"A Piremort. More commonly called a Pira." Strands of silver spilled forward, obscuring the vampire's face as he leaned forward.

Selphie interjected quickly. "Not to be confused with a Pyro, which is the crude term for a fire elemental."

Riku lifted his gaze slightly to glare at her. "Aerith, Selphie. Stay on track."

She rolled her eyes and stretched out. "Fine."

"Now… back to what I was talking about before I was so rudely interrupted…"

Selphie glared at him.

"Aerith is a Piremort or Pira. It's a human, vampire cross."

"A cross?" Sora repeated. "How does that happen?"

Selphie started fiddling with her nails as she spoke. "Vampire blood to humans is… like this euphoric cure-all and their venom is poison. See… to turn someone into a vampire, several transfusions…"

"Sel!" Riku snapped, moving to grab her chin. "He doesn't need to know that!"

"But…" She blinked a few times as he caught her gaze.

"No. You are not to talk about them or me without my permission." He released her as he turned back to Sora. "You just need to know that the first stage to turning someone into a vampire is first turning them into a pira. If the process continues, you've got a vampire. If not, you've got a pira."

Sora looked between the two and nodded. He wanted Selphie to continue but clearly Riku wouldn't let her. "Okay. So then… what is a pira?"

"Half vampire and half human. The appearance doesn't really change. Eye color and skin color stay relatively the same. They are mostly immortal, like vampires, and don't age. They have very small fangs which can be used for blood consumption but they can also live off of human food. Aerith isn't fond of blood. Instincts and senses are heightened more than humans but less than vampires. And they have a slight allergy to the sun. It won't kill them, but they'll get sunburnt, like some humans do."

Selphie pouted slightly as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "They can also have the same other… allergies… as they do." She words came out slow and forced. She felt the barrier.

Sora looked over at Selphie and tilted her head. "Allergies?"

"We aren't talking about vampires." His voice rose slightly as he said it.

Selphie was having trouble forming the thoughts in her head as she spoke. "But in order to talk about piras, you have to talk about… them. They are related!"

"Selphie…"

She shook her head and then pushed him. "Why are you so touchy about it?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Vampires can have allergies to things. The sun is the biggest. Every vampire is allergic. But there are other things as well that vampires can be allergic to. Garlic, silver, wood, holy water, and crucifixes are the big ones. Slight skin contact would burn. But if you stuck a wooden stake through one allergic to wood, it would kill them."

"Are you allergic to anything?" Sora asked slowly.

Riku smiled. "I'm not going to tell you."

Sora looked hurt. "I wouldn't try to kill you."

"Back on topic… piras can have slight allergies to these things too."

"Vampires also can't go into resident homes or buildings without permission of someone who lives there." She said it quickly and felt her head start spinning. "Shit…" She rubbed at her head as she rolled on her back and laid down.

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. Once they get permission, they can come and go as they please unless the offer is rescinded."

"So you should be careful who you invite inside." Selphie said through gritted teeth.

Sora smiled. "Well… I already invited you inside mine. Oh no! I'm doomed!"

Selphie laughed softly at Sora's joke. "Oh no! How horrible!"

With a sigh, the vampire rubbed at his head. This conversation was way out of hand. His hold over Selphie's tongue was slowly getting away from him. He shouldn't wait so long between feedings.

"Tell him about pira blood."

Sora looked from Selphie to Riku. "Pira blood?"

"Yeah. You know the shots I've mentioned? That helps to suppress certain vampire allergies and qualities? Pira blood does that to vampires."

"So you inject yourself… with Pira blood? Aerith's blood?" Sora's face twisted a bit.

Riku nodded his head slowly. "She does it by choice. I would never force her. We can purchase pira blood at Che'el if needed. Aerith just prefers doing it for me."

"Lucky for you." Selphie said as she rubbed at her head. "You hate the city."

Sora shook his head slowly. "It just sounds… weird. And isn't it black?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, it's black."

"Weird."

"Oh it gets weirder." Selphie said, rolling over.

"Need to know basis, Sel. Anyways… it's only a small amount and it'll usually last all day. Except when I get around you."

"Me?" Sora said up, slightly worried. "Is there something wrong with me?

He shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"You do have a funny smell." Selphie pulled herself back up in a sitting position.

Sora's gaze snapped towards her. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

The brunette dropped his gaze to his lap and let out a sigh. He didn't like the thought that there was something different about him. He changed the subject quickly. "How did she become one? How did you meet her?"

"That was… sort of an accident."

-X-

"That was a disappointment." The black haired man said as he helped the younger woman down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"It wasn't all bad." She released his arm and lifted her hands to tuck a few black, stray hairs behind her ears. "The characters, while vividly flawed in their portrayals by their actors, had some promise."

He smiled as he turned towards her. "Perhaps it was fright of the opening night then. Shall we attend again to compare?"

She thought it over for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I think not." A sadness crept into her voice as she looked away.

He stepped closer to her and gripped her arm. "Is it too soon, my dear Aerith? I only wished to keep your mind off him."

She gave him a weak smile. "I know, my sweet Zack. I appreciate it. I really do."

He smiled as he turned from her and glanced down the street. They had left the play early and because of this the dark street was still empty and their carriage was gone. "Stay here. I'll go and locate our carriage."

"Isn't that it there?"

He turned and nodded when he spotted it quite a bit away. "Stay here, Aerith. I'll see if the driver is by."

She nodded as she turned to look back at the doors to the playhall. It had been her brother's favorite place to go in the evenings. Thoughts of him and the son she'd lost a year ago were pushed out of her mind when she heard a man scream. "Zack?" She spun on her heels and searched the vacant street.

She saw no sign of his black coat and worry gripped her. She didn't get an answer. "Zack!" She called out again as she stepped into the street. She rounded the corner of their carriage and spotted him for the first time.

He was hunched over, his long silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He rose swiftly and turned. To her, he looked near the same age.

The movement was too fast for her eyes and she shook her head, feeling dizzy. She guessed what he was instantly, for she had heard the stories and rumors around town. And she saw her friend's unmoving body behind him. "Vampire." She breathed out.

His eyes narrowed and he was upon her in a moment, gripping her tightly around the neck. He pressed her against the carriage door and lifted her from the ground.

"You are, aren't you?" She asked evenly, staring into his dark eyes. "You killed my best friend. He was the only family I had left."

The vampire's lips twisted in a snarl and his teeth flashed.

"You're going to kill me too?"

Her lack of fear surprised him. She didn't seem surprised or afraid. He had never met a human person like her before. She intrigued him. His grip on her lessened and he lowered her to the ground. "My name is Riku…" A smile curled his lips as he said it.

"Aerith." She offered after a moment's hesitation.

He released his grip on her completely and lowered his arm. "Here's the thing, Miss Aerith. Humans can't know of our existence. Security risks and all. I can't simply kill you because I've had my fill of your friend here and I don't believe in wasting food."

She tilted her head to the side, watching him. "So what option does that leave?"

"Taking you with me."

"With you? Where?"

"To my home."

"Your home?" Her eyes widened. "What… a coffin in a graveyard somewhere?" Her nose wrinkled at the implication.

He laughed. "No, no. I live in the house that my father built a long time ago. It's rather big. I actually have a… friend-person-stalker-thing staying."

"So you're kidnapping me?"

"Yes." He grabbed her, hefted her up in his arms like she were a feather, and started running.

The scenery around them began to blur and Aerith got dizzy looking. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

He didn't stop until he was standing inside the foyer of his house.

The ginger colored cat that was sitting on a bench looked up at him as he all but appeared to her eyes. Selphie eyed the girl as she got to her paws and shifted back to her human form. "Now you're bringing dinner home with you? Shit, Riku. I don't want to see this."

Riku smiled as he set Aerith down on her feet and steadied her when she wobbled. "Selphie, this is Aerith. Aerith, Selphie."

Selphie's nose wrinkled. "I don't want to know her name."

Aerith stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello. Are you a vampire too?"

"Oh no." Selphie shook her head. "Why does everyone assume I'm like you?"

"Because you won't leave me alone."

She turned and threw a glare at the vampire. "I have to make sure you stay out of trouble… though I'm not doing a good job, apparently. Do you know what the council will do to you if they find out you told a human? Or to me?"

He shrugged slightly and crossed his arms. "I didn't tell her anything. She… guessed."

Selphie shook her head, not believing that. "How?"

"He killed my companion." Aerith said softly.

Selphie's mouth dropped open. "Oh now you've done it."

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Selphie. No one's going to find out."

"You killed someone!" Selphie snapped. "They'll have your fangs for that!"

"They won't find out!" Riku snapped. "It was an accident!"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "How do you accidently kill someone?"

Riku shrunk back a little. "He fought me."

Selphie shook her head slowly. "What are you going to do with her? Keep her here until you get hungry?"

"No." He sneered. "But she will be staying here."

"Kidnapping?" She threw up her arms. "Oh that's fantastic, Riku."

"They'll find her friend's body, find her missing, and assume she's dead. Humans are stupid. They won't come looking for her."

"What if the council finds out?"

"They won't, Sel. Calm down."

Aerith tuned them out as they argued. She moved away from them, stepping gingerly into the hallway. "It's so… dark in here." She said softly as she peeked into an open doorway of an empty room.

"Yeah. Uh… neither of us needs much light to see. There are torches but I haven't used them since… since I needed to." Riku moved to follow her slowly and Selphie followed after him.

Aerith turned from the room and moved further down the hall. The next room contained a furry rug, a chair, and a table with a few folded garments on it. "This is Selphie's room, I assume."

Selphie nodded. "Yes it is. I sleep on the rug."

"Since there's a window in each of the rooms here, I assume you don't sleep, or whatever you do, up here."

Riku shook his head. "No. Downstairs. It's underground."

"Then I will take this room here. After I clean it up, of course. And I will not be sleeping on a rug on the floor."

"Uh… no." Riku scratched at his head, watching her. The more time he spent around her, the odder she seemed to get. She was taking everything so well. "Of course not. Selphie can take you shopping tomorrow. There's an old carriage out back. It should still be usable. The closest town is pretty far."

She turned around, surprise upon her face. "You have a horse?"

Selphie raised her hand. "I can be whatever you need. Shopper, chauffeur, and cart horse."

"You can be… a horse?"

She nodded with a wide smile. "I'm a Shifter. I can shift into any animal at will. I can show you."

Aerith lifted her hand. "Tomorrow. I think I would like to go and sit down."

Selphie waited until the girl was out of hearing distance before pulling Riku aside. "Are you crazy?"

"Possibly."

Selphie was silent a moment, thinking. "Is SHE crazy?"

Riku shrugged. "Honestly… I'm beginning to think so."

"Will she run?"

He considered it and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"The council, Riku…"

"Screw the council."

"Oh… oh you better not let him hear you say that."

Riku leaned back against his headboard and sighed. "That's how I met Aerith."

"You killed her friend in front of her?"

Riku shrugged. "I've killed lots of people. He wasn't anyone special to me."

Sora dropped his gaze to lap. "Her son and her brother. How did they die?"

Riku shrugged again. "That she has never told me."

"What happened after? You said she was younger when you met her. She looks older."

"Sel was right about the council." Riku said with a sigh. He hated admitting that the Shifter was right. She enjoyed holding it over his head. "They did find out. Eventually, they always find out. Ten years passed, where Aerith aged. Then one night… right after sunset, he appears."

Sora guessed. "The head Vampire?"

Riku nodded. "He gave me two options. Kill her or turn her. I said no to both and Aerith agreed. Then he asked to speak with Aerith alone, a conversation that neither told me what happened. Then he said there was a third option, one not many yet knew about. The Piremort. The discovery was an accident. A baby vampire who didn't understand the process snuck his human-life girlfriend into the city and tried to turn her. She seemed like a vampire but not. And when she was found in the street during the day, the council started an investigation."

"At the time…" Selphie added. "Neither one of us went into the city. I hadn't been there since I first took Riku and he hadn't since he left. So we didn't know." Selphie sighed and shook her head slowly, almost ashamed that she didn't know.

"So… that was his ultimatum. Make her a pira, where she could live both as a member of our people and her own… mostly. Or the council would have all three of us destroyed. Aerith agreed."

That answered most of Sora's questions. But one more lingered in his head that he wanted answered. "Do you… love her?" He asked slowly.

Selphie smiled slightly as she looked away and lifted her hand to her mouth, chewing gently on her nails.

The vampire studied the brunette for a moment, wondering at the question. "Honestly… for a time I thought I did. She was so… different. So… understanding. But… our relationship… developed into something more of… a brother-sister thing, bordering on mother-son."

Sora nodded slowly and pushed thoughts of the vampire and older woman together out of his mind. "Wow! I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. All this time… and normal humans don't know… just… wow!" Sora couldn't wrap his heard around everything he'd learned. "What about this friend of yours? What is she? And what about the others? How many different races are there? You said there was ones that couldn't live with humans. What are they like?"

"Uh… we don't have time for that now. We should get going pretty soon. Like in twenty." Selphie lifted herself off the bed and bent backwards in a wide stretch. "I'm going to run upstairs and pack some food for Sora and I. And tell Aerith we'll be leaving soon. Probably should get a change of clothes too."

"But… wait!"

"You can ask more questions later. Maybe." Selphie said with a smile before darting out the door.

Sora sighed as he slumped down on the bed and pouted. "I want to ask now."

Riku rose from the bed swiftly. "I should head out for a few minutes. I'll be back before Sel's ready to leave."

"Wait!" Sora grabbed his arm before he could flee. "Where are you going?"

Hesitation itched at him as he turned away and pulled his arm out of the brunette's grasp. "I haven't fed in days." He said softly. "While I could probably go a couple more… I'm at my strongest right after."

"Use me!" Sora climbed off the bed and reached for him again.

"Why?"

The brunette walked around him until he was facing him. "Because I won't die."

"Sora…" He lowered his gaze to meet the blue eyes. "I've killed people before you showed up. I don't have to, to feed, but it happens."

"Yeah… I know. But… if I'm around… you don't have to."

"And when you're not around?" Riku turned and stepped away.

"Stop thinking so much and do it. You know you want to."

"Sora…"

"Here. I'll make it easier." He stepped around the vampire again, moving to stand a few inches from him. He pulled the collar of his shirt down tilted his head back.

Riku closed his eyes as he let out the breath he had been holding and took another, deep one in. He couldn't explain it, the scent of blood was a powerful one, but the scent of Sora's blood… "You stop me… if you start feeling light headed."

"I will." Sora promised.

Riku hesitated a moment longer before wrapping his arms around the smaller waist, ever mindful of that broken wrist. With gentle movements, Riku pulled him closer and dipped his head. The tip of his nose grazed the supple skin.

"What are you…" Sora started to ask before he felt the first prick. He bit his lip and closed his eyes at the sensation as he wrapped his arm around the vampire's neck. He didn't know why it felt so good.

The blood rushed down his throat, cooling his hunger and clearing the fog that threatened to form in his head.

Sora whimpered slightly as he felt the vampire withdraw and pull away. His legs felt weak and he fell forward.

Riku caught him easily and replaced his arms around the brunette's waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded and a smile laced his lips. "I'm great."

Riku laughed as he pulled the smaller boy towards the bed and pushed him down into a sitting position. "And you call me a pervert."

"Pedophile is probably a better term." Sora said as he laid backwards on the bed and stretched his good arm out.

"What?"

"Well… technically you're over 300 years old." The smile on his lips widened. "And I am only seventeen."

Riku reached over to grab a pillow and threw it at the brunette. "You're the one who can't keep out of my room." The vampire was about to say more when he stopped suddenly and stepped closer to where Sora laid. He held out his hand. "Come on. Time to go."

"Huh?"

"Selphie said it's time to go."

"I didn't hear her."

With a smile, Riku turned his head and tapped his earlobe. "Do you doubt me?"

Sora rolled his eyes as he accepted the hand.

-X-

**Author's Notes:** Something should go here.


	9. Undignified

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 9: Undignified**

His head was spinning as he tried to roll over onto his back. He wasn't aware that he'd been passed out on the couch and rolled off it. With a groan, he landed face first on the carpeted floor and his head spun more. "Fuck…"

"Get up." Came a forceful voice from somewhere above him.

"I… ugh… can't." He groaned. A loud sigh was emitted before a pair of strong arms helped lug him up and pushed him onto the couch. He was still spinning as he leaned over and rested his head on his knees.

"Here. Drink this."

He looked up as a large, black, steaming cup of coffee was set down on the table in front of him. He accepted it with mumbled thanks and lifted it to his lips. It was practically scalding and it was bitter. But each slow sip helped to clear his head. He downed the entire thing and set it back down.

A shadow fell over the table as a pot was lifted over the cup, filling it a second time.

"Xemnas." He jumped up as his eyes focused on the silver haired man and reached for him.

Xemnas sneered at the hung over man and pushed him back down on the couch. "Don't touch me."

"Xem… I'm sorry about…" He let out a groan as he grabbed his head and leaned back. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Rolling his eyes, Xemnas bent down to wrap his arms around the other's waist and helped him up.

"I'm sorry." The man slurred.

"Now's not the time, Xaldin. You're fucked up and you need a shower. Bad." Xemnas had to support the other's weight as he drug him towards the downstairs' bathroom. Once inside, he let Xaldin slouch down on the lid of the toilet and turned towards the shower. After pulling the curtain open he turned the water on and helped Xaldin over to it.

His pounding head was starting to lessen as he let Xemnas strip him and help him into the shower.

"Can you stand up?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes." He grunted in answer and pulled the curtain shut. He stood under the water and closed his eyes.

Xemnas leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Have you been drinking yourself to death all week?"

"All week?" Xaldin lifted his head and opened his eyes as he reached for the soap and washcloth. "What day is it?"

"Friday. I left you here Monday afternoon. You haven't answered or returned my calls. What the fuck where you thinking?"

He hung his head and let out a sigh. "Sora ran away."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "I don't blame him."

Xaldin flinched and it wasn't from the hot water.

"He's fine." Xemnas said without emotion. "He's staying with a friend."

"How do you know?" Xaldin asked slowly.

"He left a note."

"He came home?"

Xemnas nodded, even though he couldn't be seen through the curtain. "Earlier today, I'm guessing. It was dated with today's date."

"I was… asleep when he came."

"Yeah. Asleep." A beep tore the silver headed man's attention away. "I have to get this. You'll be okay?"

Xaldin grunted a yes.

"Stay in here. I'll bring you in something clean to wear when I finish." He slipped out of the door and pressed the phone to his ear.

"We're done, sir."

"Where?"

"Front porch."

He flipped the phone closed as he headed towards the front door. He pulled it open and was greeted with the pink haired man who called. With a nod at him, he stepped out on the porch and waited until the door closed behind him before speaking. "What'd you find Marly?"

Marluxia wrinkled his nose at the nickname but held his tongue. "You were correct. He was here."

"Walk me though it."

Marluxiz nodded and turned to motion to a man with short platinum blonde hair and a matching goatee standing off to the side. "Walk through, Luxord."

The man nodded and motioned for them to follow. "They arrived in a vehicle. Vexen says a smaller car by the look of the tire tracks. He's working on identifying the tracks more to see if we can follow."

Xemnas nodded as he followed the pair down the driveway. "Continue."

"The car was stopped here where they got out."

"They?"

He nodded again. "The vampire and who we are assuming is your drunken boyfriend's son."

Xemnas would ignore the jab for now. He needed the man's cooperation to find the vampire. He didn't understand how Luxord's tracking equipment worked.

"So…" Luxord continued as he turned back the way they'd come. "They walked up the driveway here and through the front door."

Xemnas grabbed his arm, stilling him as he neared the door. "Quiet inside. I don't want Xaldin knowing anything yet."

Luxord nodded as he opened the door and walked inside. "He was inside." He whispered. "Which is why we knew it was the kid."

"Sora." Xemnas supplied as he shut the door silently behind Marluxia.

Luxord continued. "As only someone who lives here can invite him in."

"Xaldin was… indisposed all day." Xemnas whispered slowly. "And Sora was here at some point. He left a note."

Luxord nodded and headed for the stairs. "They came upstairs and inside this room here."

"Sora's bedroom." Xemnas supplied.

"Then the bathroom, where we found traces of blood, back to the bedroom, out the window, and back to the car. We don't have a trail after or before that."

Xemnas nodded slowly, thinking. "The blood in the bathroom? Was it Sora's?"

Luxord nodded. "Yes, we've confirmed that. But we knew it wasn't a result from a feeding for two reasons. One is that there's no trace of the vampire in the bathroom, just in the doorway. Two is that the blood is old, around five days."

"Monday… fuck…" Xemnas narrowed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Sir?"

He shook his head again and lifted his hand. "Never mind, Marly." He looked over at Luxord. "Timeline?"

"I'm estimating between two and four this afternoon."

Xemnas' eyes opened wide. "What?"

"He's out in the sun?" Marluxia gasped.

"He's got a Piremort with him." Xemnas mentally cursed as he realized it.

"Shit." Marluxia breathed out.

"Xem?"

Xemnas glanced down the stairs as he heard Xaldin's voice. "Be right there." He called loudly and looked at Marluxia. "Keep on Vexen about the tire treads. If he does have a Pira, this will make it both harder and easier to find him. He'll be less cautious and out in the open. But he'll be out during the day instead of just the night. You've got another thirty minutes to finish here and then I want you out. No sign that you were here. Xaldin will not find out."

Luxord rolled his eyes. "Like he would notice."

"Lux!" Marluxia turned to throw a glare at the blonde.

"Like I said. Finish and be gone in thirty. I'll work on Xaldin."

Luxord opened his mouth to comment.

"Shut it. For information about his son. Some point Sora will come home or call. When he does I'll get a description or address or something. Now go. And no more shit about my relationship, Lux."

"Sorry boss."

Marluxia was still glaring at Luxord as he grabbed the man's arm. "It won't happen again."

Xemnas shrugged. "Don't bother, Marly." He slipped inside Xaldin's room, raided his closet and dresser, and hurried back downstairs. "Sorry." He muttered, closing the bathroom door behind him. "Call took longer than I thought."

Xaldin sat on the edge of the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair had been washed and the dread locks tied back in their usual half up and half down style. He looked up at the silver haired man with tired eyes. "Was it work?"

Xemnas nodded as he set the pile of clothes on the sink.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." He nodded again and let out a sigh. "Just a big case. Marly can't figure it out without me."

Xaldin's expression fell. "Does he realize what time it is? He relies on you too much. And you let him."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "We're business partners. When are you going to stop being so jealous?"

Xaldin looked down at the floor, not answering.

"Shit, Xaldin. I'm the one that should be jealous and pissed and kicking your ass. Instead I have to find you like that and take care of your stupid, hung over ass. Fuck, Xaldin."

The black haired man flinched. "I'm sorry. I don't… I don't remember anything before you came in screaming. I don't even remember his name."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He flinched again. "No. But it didn't mean anything."

"You always say that. 'It didn't mean anything.' This is it, Xaldin. Stop fucking around, stop drinking, get your job back, clean this place up, and stop beating up on your son. Or else I'm out of here and I'm calling children's services on your ass."

"No! No, no, no!" He jumped up and grabbed Xemnas' arms. "Please. I can change. I promise."

Xemnas pushed him away when his phone rang. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Yes Marly?"

"All through here, sir. Heading back to headquarters now."

"That was fast. Good. Keep me updated on your progress." He shoved the phone back in his pocket and pointed an accusing finger at Xaldin. "And no more comments about Marluxia. I have no interest in him."

"And I have no interest in anyone but you."

Xemnas crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… well… that remains to be seen."

Xaldin looked down at the dingy, tiled floor again. His shoulders slouched and he looked about ready to fall apart any second and cry.

Xemnas let out a sigh and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around the slightly larger man. "Calm down, Xaldin. Suck it up."

Xaldin threw his arms around Xemnas' waist and pressed him against the door.

Xemnas immediately detached himself and pushed the other man away. "Not now?"

"Why?"

"You're hung over. Get dressed. We're going to spend all night cleaning if we have to. Starting with your refrigerator."

Xaldin groaned. "It's late. Can't we just go to bed?"

"No. Your room is disgusting."

"Sora does all the cleaning." He muttered.

"Clearly. That's going to change. Now… get dressed." He slipped out before he could distract the man further. He smiled slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. Despite everything, he really did like the guy. And now that his son might have some connection with the elusive vampire, he needed the man to get his act together and fast. The sooner Sora came home and starting trusting him again, the sooner he would start talking and Xemnas could find out more information on the vampire.

His phone rang again and he pressed it to his ear. "You can't possibly have anything new already."

"We might, sir. Lux just informed me that his tracker picked up a second scent in the driveway."

"Vampire?" He asked very softly, moving farther away from the door.

"No, but paranormal. Vexen has a suspicion that it involves the car, since it was found on the road in front of the house and in the driveway. He wants to bring his tracker in."

"Not tonight."

"Sir…"

"Not tonight. I need one night."

"I have to argue…"

"No." Xemnas said loudly. "I'll get Xaldin out of the house tomorrow. Vexen can have the whole place to himself to sniff around. Don't call me again."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said. On emergency only."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Marly. Just do what I say." He hung up the phone as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Work really that stressful right now?"

Xemnas nodded as he turned. "Yeah. I told Marly to take a break and get some sleep."

"So we don't be disturbed for the rest of the night?"

"Perfect for cleaning and sobering up."

"Fine. Fridge first."

Xemnas followed him into the kitchen.

-X-

It was pretty late, or early to some, as the small sports car turned around a wide bend in the road, moving much faster than the speed limit signs permitted. The road before the car opened up, seemingly to go on forever. The pair of lights emitted from the headlights were the only ones on the road at the hour.

Selphie sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "Want to drive for a while?" She lifted one of her hands off the steering wheel and rubbed at her forehead.

"Getting tired?"

"Not exactly. Just itching a bit. I don't normally spend a lot of time in this body and the past couple days have been driving me wild."

He laughed and shook his head. "You were born in that body."

"I know. But since I first learned how to do it… sometimes I'd go weeks without walking upright."

"Sure. I don't mind, though it'd be funny if we passed a police car and got pulled over for a cat at the wheel."

Selphie let up on the gas slowly and shifted her foot to the brake pedal. The car eased over to the side of the road and she jumped out as it stopped. "Plus I have to pee. Bad."

"Hurry up." He called after her but she was already gone. With a sigh, Riku climbed into the driver's seat and looked over the seat. The brunette was still fast asleep, as he had been since they started, and his arm was folded snugly on top. His eyes watched the slow rise and fall of the slender boy's chest. The vampire envied him. _I wish I could be more like you…_

"Well… let's go."

Riku looked up as he heard the voice. Turning, his face twisted in disgust and he rolled his eyes. "Do you have to talk like that? It's creepy."

In catform, Selphie stretched out on the passenger seat. She lifted her ginger paw to her lips and drug her tongue across the top. "How else can we discuss what you're going to do when we get there and how I'm going to get Sora in?" The voice that spoke was still very much her own though the mouth it came out of moved oddly. Her ears moved as she spoke and the end of her long, furry tail twitched with each word.

"I hate cats." He mumbled as he pressed his foot to the gas pedal and turned the wheel.

"I know." Her eyes were closed as she lowered her paw to the seat and extended her claws. The thick, sharp, curved appendages gripped the seat, keeping her motionless as the car accelerated. "Now… about you and Sora."

"Okay… here's my plan…" Riku tried to ignore the completely foolish feeling that washed over him every time he talked with Selphie in animalform.

-X-

It was nearly three in the morning when the pair stretched out on Xaldin's now made bed in his now clean room. Both were near exhaustion. When Xemnas said they were cleaning the house, he meant every inch of it.

"Shit, Xem. I'm too exhausted to sleep."

"Well… force yourself to. We're going job hunting tomorrow. Either you get your old one back or we find you a new one."

He groaned and rolled over on his side, turning to face Xemnas. "Fine. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Xemnas let out an aggravated sight. "I don't want you to just blindly tag along like a lost puppy. I want you to stop acting like a fucking pussy and grow up. But I want you to do it for you. For yourself and for your son. Not me."

Xaldin reached out and placed his hand on Xemnas' stomach. He traced lazy circles over the wrinkles in the man's shirt. "I can't promise anything more than I'll try."

Xemnas rolled his eyes but he didn't push the man's hand away. "Your promises mean nothing anymore." A silence followed that comment and hung for a few, long minutes before Xemnas broke it. "What happened?" He asked slowly. "With Sora?"

"After you… what happened Monday morning…" Xaldin started slowly. "I drank a bit too much. I… was waiting for him to get home and I passed out, I guess. When he finally got home, it was really late. I barely remembered what happened… but… I'm pretty sure I broke his arm."

"Shit Xaldin. No wonder he ran away."

"Maybe I didn't though." He voice was hopeful. "He couldn't have gone to the hospital without me. And if he had… I'd be sitting in a cell now."

"You should be."

Xaldin withdrew his hand and rolled back over on his back. "I didn't ask for this. I never wanted kids. Shit… I've known I was gay since I was thirteen. And then I get drunk in high school and sleep with this girl I didn't know. She ends up pregnant and my old man beat the shit out of me and forced me to marry her. I spent thirteen years married to her. And then she up and dies on me and leaves me alone with him." He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes and forehead. "I spent those thirteen years basically as a figure head. I worked all day and came home to sleep. I never saw him and hardly saw her. I didn't know anything about him or about being a father. I started drinking more and let Sora take care of things like the house and cooking. I can't even remember the first time I hit him." He let out a sigh as he lowered his arm to his side. "He's probably better off without me. I should have run away a million times when I was his age."

"He'll be back." Xemnas said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. Just hope and faith. Now just shut up and go to sleep. I wasn't kidding about the job hunting tomorrow."

-X-

"Sora? Sora… wake up."

With a groan, the brunette opened his eyes and sat up. His whole arm was throbbing and he rubbed at it. "What time is it Sel?"

"Nearly dawn."

He blinked a few times before his eyes widened. The car had been stopped and pulled to the side of the road. Selphie was standing outside, leaning towards him against the back door. "Where's Riku?"

"Trunk." She said with a smile.

"What?"

"He's in the trunk of the car." She reached over and knocked gently on the trunk. An answering knock followed a second later.

Sora turned to look back. "Can he breathe in there?"

Selphie smiled. "He doesn't have to."

"He's just going to… stay in there all day?"

"He's got to stay out of the sun. Can't be out during the day."

"But… what about… me?" His eyes were still on the trunk. "I thought… he'd…"

"I told you last night that he'd be fully himself today. And we'd be speaking with my friend during the day."

"Oh… I just… didn't think about it." He turned back around and leaned back. "I guess I forgot."

Selphie smiled and opened the car door. "Come on. We have to get you ready."

"Ready?"

She nodded as she bent over into the front seat and grabbed a bag. "Put these on." She held the bag out to him.

"What are these?"

"Shifter clothes."

"Shifter's have special clothes?"

She nodded. "In order to shift in our clothes and not end up naked all the time, we have to wear special clothes, completely animal. I make my own. Mostly from hair and fur. Sometimes scales, shedding skin, and nail or horn shavings."

"Yours?"

She nodded again with a smile. "Mostly. I've been known to use hides I collect when I hunt. Sometimes the bones too. I've got some pretty interesting outfits."

Sora looked from the bag to her and back again. "So you want me to wear your clothes?"

She pulled a black pair of pants and a brown shirt out of the bag. "These I finished tailoring while you were sleeping. They should fit fine and they're pretty simple. You'll look fine."

He shook his head slowly as he climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. "Okay… why?"

She sighed softly. "Humans aren't permitted in the city. So we're going to pass you off as a new shifter."

"And clothes are going to convince people?"

"As long as we don't linger in the streets too long, yes. Once we get to my friend's shop, we'll be fine."

"Why?"

Selphie smiled. "She loves humans. She sneaks them in all the time. She doesn't care much for the rules."

He nodded slowly and let out a sigh. "You're going to have to help me with the shirt."

Almost instantly, her pocket started buzzing. With a smile, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. The text message on her screen said, _Keep your hands to yourself_. She laughed, flipped it closed, and slipped it back in her pocket.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now… let's get you naked."

With some wiggling, a few grunts of pain, and Selphie turning around while he one-handedly pulled up the pants, Sora got changed into the Shifter clothes. "Huh… they seem… normal. I thought they'd be… weird."

Selphie laughed as she turned around and smiled in approval. "I've been making clothes for myself and ones to sell for a long while. Now… come on. Back in the car." She stuffed his clothes in the bag and tossed it in the backseat. Her phone buzzed again as she started the car. She flipped it open and pressed the 'open message' button. _Tell Sora I said hi_. She laughed.

"What?" Sora asked as he pulled the passenger door shut and pulled the seatbelt over him.

"Riku says to tell you hi."

"Huh?"

She held out the phone and wiggled it. "He texted earlier and told me to keep my hands to myself when I was helping you get dressed…" Her phone buzzed a second later and she looked at it. "And now he says I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She smiled. "You never told me not to."

Sora looked confused. "What?"

"He's got his cell phone in there."

"Wait… he can hear us?"

Another buzz. "He says yes, which I already knew. You should have too." Her phone buzzed again and she rolled her eyes. "I'm always nice."

Sora smiled at the bickering.

Selphie rolled her eyes as she read the newest message. "He wants to know if you have a cell. He never got the chance to ask for your number."

Sora bit his lip and looked down. "Uh… I did. My dad got angry and threw it at a wall a while back. I haven't gotten a replacement."

"You should let RIku get one for you. He's loaded." She paused as the phone buzzed. "He says he'd love to. Because he needs to become more stalkerish and keep tabs on you all the time… and he's telling me to shut up." She rolled her eyes and shoved the cell phone at Sora. "Here. I don't want to talk to him anymore."

Sora accepted the phone and looked at the keypad. "I don't think I can text one-handed."

A message popped up instantly. _Try._

Sora smiled as he held the phone in his palm and attempted to stretch his thumb across the keypad. _Hi._

_Good morning Sora. How are you feeling?_

_Fine._

_Are you lying?_

_No._

_I don't believe you._

Sora laughed and shook his head. "I feel fine." He said aloud.

Selphie giggled as the car accelerated.

_Are you nervous?_

_A little. I wish you could go with me._ The texting was very slow for the brunette but he was glad to see that he could manage it.

_I'll see you tonight. And I'll have my phone on me. You can steal Sel's._

_I want to see you._

_I'd send you a picture but it wouldn't work at the moment._

Sora smiled. _Vampire humor isn't funny._

_I think I'm hilarious. You just need to loosen up a bit._

_Nah. I'm good._

_I bet you are. So did she keep her hands to herself?_

Sora let out another laugh at that.

_You have a nice laugh._

Sora's cheeks reddened slightly.

Selphie chose that moment to glance over at him and caught the blush. "What?"

"Nothing." Sora said too quickly.

"You do know I can read everything later."

"Uh… you can?"

"Yep." Selphie nodded with a wide smile.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Selphie as he read Riku's newest message. "Riku says I can delete your messages… and now he says I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have." But she laughed anyways. "Behave or I'll take my phone back."

"Okay, okay." Sora held up the phone in truths. "He asked if you kept your hands to yourself."

Her mouth dropped open. "Seriously, Riku? Seriously! Stop implying that I'm a child molester."

"Child?"

"I didn't even peek when he took his pants off."

"Stop making it sound like I was naked."

_I've seen you naked._

Sora's entire face reddened as he read the message. _You owe me for that._ He typed back.

"I hate to disturb whatever surely fascinating conversation…" Selphie said as she slowed the speed of the car slightly. "But I need to give you a crash course."

Sora looked up from the phone. "In what?"

"Language basics."

_We'll continue this conversation later. Pay attention Sora._

Sora nodded as he closed the phone and set it down on his lap.

"Okay… first… as soon as we get there…"

**Author's Notes:** Sort of a backstory with Sora's dad. You aren't supposed to feel sorry for him, of course. Because he's an ass no matter how you spin it for beating on his son. But yeah. Also intro to a few of the members of the Hunter's Organization. And more teasing of Sora.


	10. Unnoticed

**Author's Notes:** Woot! City! And since I'm too lazy to come up with my own language, I'm cheating and using a Drow translator. Why? Because it sounds cool.

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 10: Unnoticed**

"Come on. Ready?"

Sora nodded as he fingered the phone in his pocket. It was comforting to know Riku was on the other end.

"Oh come on." Selphie insisted, wrapping an arm gently around his shoulders. "It's fine. My warnings… were just vague warnings. Not guarantees. Humans get snuck in and out all the time unharmed. Seriously. My friend enjoys experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Sora's eyes widened slightly as he looked at her.

"Just come on." She said with a smile and pulled him towards a large line of trees. "Remember what I said. Stay close and look sick and injured."

"I am injured."

"Well… act it."

He let out a loud hiss and wrenched out of her hold after she prodded his broken wrist. "No touching."

She let out a giggle and grabbed for him again when she stopped suddenly. Her nostrils flared as she caught the scent. A smirk spread across her lips as she recognized it instantly. Her calculations had been correct in which guard would be there this morning. "Larxene!" She called out, waving her arm.

"Sultha." Came an even, female voice from beyond the trees.

"Enter." Selphie whispered to Sora as she gripped him tightly around the waist and pulled him towards the line of trees. As they moved past the first line of trees, a large stone gate suddenly appeared.

Selphie had warned Sora of the magic that guarded the city. It was surrounded by a thin, sparse line of trees. From the outside, it appeared a simple forest. Any who didn't know of its existence would automatically turn away. If any happened to get close enough for the gate to appear, they'd be attacked. He had been warned of the odd gate. But Sora still sucked in a sharp breath when it appeared before him.

Selphie lifted her eyes to the treetops. They were on a tight schedule. She needed to get Sora inside before the city began to wake up. If they ran into another shifter or a were, they'd be screwed. "Larxene. Shlu'ta udos morfeth nindol qee?"

There was a laugh before the voice answered. "Inalarn?"

Sora let out a soft sigh and shook his head. He felt extremely out of place as he listened to the odd words.

"I asked if we could hurry along. She called me impatient." Selphie whispered under her breath.

"A new comer? He does not speak the language?" There was a rustle in the trees before a slender body slipped from the branches, landing easily on her feet. She was taller than Sora and Selphie both and thinner as well. A long, green and brown cloak adorned her body, covering her head to toe. The odd patterns on the cloak shifted until they turned to shades of gray, mimicking the stone gate behind her in a very chameleon-like manner. She stood up to her full height and brushed herself off before lifting her hands to her hood, revealing intense, yellow hair. Bright green eyes flashed golden for a moment before fading back.

Selphie nodded slowly. "Yes. My nephew, Sora. My great, great, great… something nephew. From my mother's side. Her sister was still alive when she died."

The cloaked woman stepped forward, eyeing Sora. "A recent Shifter then?

"I found Sora a year ago, when he came into his abilities. By accident. I had been following the scent of a shifter that I had thought to be my sister. Only after I discovered the scent belonged to Sora I realized he was some distance relative. Research found that he's related to my human mother through his dad. His Shifter mother died before he was old enough to be taught. I've taken over his schooling but we had a bit of a bad accident." She reached over to prod his wrist again.

"Damnit, Sel." He hissed again and cradled his wrist out of her reach.

Larxene sneered at him and shook her head. "I do not envy you for your human family. Disgusting creatures."

Selphie smiled at the girl's open hostility for humans. She had been counting on it. "We are here to get him healed and introduce him to some friends of mine. And the city."

Larxene stifled a yawn and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. On with the gate ceremony."

"Sora doesn't know the language yet, but I have taught him a few of the words for this purpose."

"As long as he doesn't butcher them too badly, the gate should let him in." She cast a sideways glance at the brunette before looking back at Selphie. "L' videnn, l' che'el, l' lodias." Her voice rose loudly as she raised her arms out beside her.

_The gate, the city, the people._ Sora thought as he remembered what Selphie had taught him earlier.

"Lu'oh mzil ph' dos?"

"Udos ph' draa." Selphie answered, holding up two fingers towards the gate.

Sora tilted his head to the side as he recalled that part. A question about how many were in their party. With a slight smile, he wondered what the word for three was.

"Ulu l' isto udossta lodias dofith, ulu l' che'el udos dryss'ho duul'sso. Ori'gato l' videnn pahntar menah, ji wun ol udos shlu'ta veldri."

"Al'doer delmah dalninil." Larxene said with a small bow to Selphie. Then she turned looked expectantly at Sora.

_To the night our people flee, to the city we gather free. Let the gate open wide, so in it we can hide. _Sora closed his eyes as he attempted to recite the words Selphie had said. Once he finished, he opened his eyes and bit his lip.

"Al'doer delmah dalninuk." Larxene turned after she said it to look at the gate. With a soft creak, the massive doors parted and began to swing open. "Well… the gate has accepted you, but I suggest you practice more. Your accent is horrible." She turned to look at Selphie with a wave, smiled and darted back into the trees. "Gajak." She called out.

"Later." She called after the blonde before turning towards the open gate. "Come on."

"What about… your car?"

"It's locked. It'll be fine. We can easily walk to the shop from here." She stepped closer to whisper in his ear. "He can't cross through the gate without being known."

"How can I then?"

"It's enchanted. It works on voice and word recognition alone. Only those of the city know the language and the words. Now… head down." She mumbled to him under her breath as they stepped through the gate. "Follow close behind me. Don't dawdle."

Sora nodded and did as was told. He was tempted to look up and gawk at the normalness of the street, but he resisted and instead whispered to Selphie. "Where is everyone? It's empty."

She shrugged slightly as she glanced around. "Asleep, probably. It's still rather early."

"But your friend will be up?"

Selphie nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Because she knows I'm coming. She always does."

"Really? How?"

"Her gazing pool."

"Her what?"

"Shhh! I'll explain later."

Sora let out a loud sigh in frustration. He hated all the odd secrecy around these new friends of his. If only he were one of them. This would be so much easier. And probably so much funner.

Selphie grabbed his good arm, stopping him and his thoughts as she halted. Nostrils flaring, she took a deep breath. Scents she knew rushed at her and she smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head. "No, it's fine. She's got company."

"Who?"

"Human-friendly friends… mostly." She said, tiling her head to the side. "It's been a long while since any of them ate a human."

His eyes widened. "Ate?"

"Oh come on. I said it's been a while."

After protesting for a few minutes, Sora let her pull him into the unmarked shop. The small place was painted in several shades of purple. Shelves lined every wall, from floor to ceiling, and each was piled with vials and odd objects that Sora didn't recognize. It smelled odd to him as well, but he couldn't quite place it.

"The place is shielded." Selphie said as she released his arm. "By magic. So you needn't worry about what you say. We'll even be safe from those like me and our friend with excellent hearing." She tapped her ear with a broad smile.

Sora nodded slowly as he turned, looking at everything. There was a table in the corner with a few chairs around it. An oddly shaped black and gray bottle that sat on the tabletop caught his eyes and he stepped closer to it.

"Kairi?" Selphie momentarily stopped paying attention to Sora and headed towards the counter. "Hey Kairi! Don't tell me you weren't expecting me?" She leaned over the counter, peering down the hall beyond it.

There was a soft giggle as a short, bubbly redhead came bounding through the door just behind the counter. She walked around and jumped at the shifter. "Selphie! It's been forever since you've visited!"

Selphie gave the girl a quick hug before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah… I've been… busy. But the reason I'm here is… DON'T TOUCH THAT SORA!"

The brunette had been staring intently at the bottle on the table, just about to pick it up and examine it closer. Selphie's voice caught him off guard, scaring him. He stumbled over himself and landed in a painful heap on the floor. "Shit, Selphie. What was that for?"

Selphie was over him in a second, helping him get to his feet. "I'm sorry. But that bottle…" She released her grip on him and lifted a finger to point at the bottle. "… is dangerous. You cannot touch it."

"Damnit, Selphie! So close!"

Sora turned to see the source of the eerie voice. But what was more shocking wasn't the tall dark man and the seemingly normal young blonde man that came through the door first. Sora's mouth dropped open as he laid eyes on the creature behind the blonde. He was at a loss for words. The monster easily fit in the room and just barely through the door. His neck was long. His body was covered in scales of a tan-orange color with the ones on his chest having a more yellowish tint. A pair of small, thin wings were folded against his body. He had horns and claws and there was a crop of red-orange spiked hair on the top of his head.

Sora's jaw dropped open. "Is that a… is it a…"

"Sora! Don't be rude."Selphie turned to look at the new comers and smiled. "You'll have to excuse Sora here. He's a human. He's new to all this."

"Ah man. Nice ta meet ya." The thing said, bending his neck in a weird bow. "I'm a dwarf bearded dragon, ya know? Minus the beard. Don't like it much, ya know? Name's Wakka."

"I'm Tidus." The blonde man said, stepping forward with a smile. "Werewolf." He was the normalist looking of the group. He could have just as easily been standing in the middle of Sora's school.

The tall, dark figure that had spoken first would have been more conspicuous. Pale skin, long black hair, bright red eyes, and long, black, thin, claw-like fingers. He was clothed in black from head to toe, with a long, tattered dark red cape. He screamed vampire, in Sora's mind, what he always envisioned one would look like. The creepy man slowly turned his red gaze to Sora. "Vincent." He said evenly. "Half-demon, on my mother's side."

Sora tried not to cringe.

The redhead girl stepped closer to Sora, her red-brown eyes staring intensely at him. She circled him a few times before stopping in front of him. "You're a cutie!" Then she straightened up and thrust her hand to him. "Kairi. I'm a witch."

Sora's eyes were still on the professed half-demon as he shook Kairi's hand. "It's… uh… nice to meet you all."

Kairi's smile seemed to widen as she released the hand and spun around to look at the shifter. "Now… why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Selphie laughed and grabbed Kairi's arm. "Stay out of trouble, Sora. I'm going to talk to Kairi." She pulled the witch towards the counter.

"Is this matter… a secret?" Kairi asked slowly as Selphie pulled her along.

With a sigh, she nodded. "For now, consider it a secret. I was hoping we could chat somewhere… more private."

"My room." This time, it was the witch who grabbed the shifter's arm and led her down the hall towards her bedroom. Like the entire shop, it was magically blocked. It was shielded from the surrounding city and from the rest of the shop. Once inside with the door shut, she turned. "Now… tell me… why chance brining a human here now? And why pass him off as a shifter?"

Selphie let out a small laugh. "You're one to talk, my friend. But… think of it as a favor for a friend of mine. This friend and Sora are really close. I thought, perhaps, you could whip up one of your healing potions for him."

"Possibly." Her curiosity was getting the best of her suspicion. "What is exactly wrong with him? I sense more than just the broken arm."

Selphie let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. "His father abuses him, I've been told. He's covered in the proof, but I've only seen the wrist."

"I'll need to do a full checkup first, to see what I'm dealing with exactly. But I'm not sure how much help I can be."

Selphie crossed her arms and smiled. She had seen the amazing things her friend could do. "Why? I've had much worse injuries and you've always been able to fix me, practically instantly."

Kairi hesitated as she turned and took a few steps away. "I don't reveal my ingredients with anyone outside of my order…" She paused and turned back to face the shifter. "But… I am no longer able to acquire my most important one in my healing potion… since the race has been destroyed…"

"Vampires?" Selphie's eyes widened.

Kairi nodded. "Vampire hair, to be exact."

Selphie considered her options for a moment. She knew Riku would kill her if she told. But on the other hand, if it were to help Sora, he might not. "What if I told you… I had access to vampire hair… could you wait until nightfall to make the potion?"

Kairi smiled slyly. "The hairs can be added last."

"How many would you need?" Selphie stepped closer to her friend and lowered her tone on instinct. "Hairs, I mean."

"I need to know a few things about the source, if I can ask."

Selphie paused before she answered. "If you breathe not a word to anyone. He'd kill me if anyone knew."

"That answers my first question." Kairi held up two fingers. "Second is age. I don't need an exact number, just approximate. Healing strength differs with age. Are we talking newborn, human span, you, or ancient?"

"My age."

"Ah. That's interesting. Color and length?"

Selphie wondered what the color had to do with it, but she didn't ask. She didn't pretend to understand witch spells and potions. "Silver and about here." She pointed to a spot on her arm she thought represented the length of the vampire's hair.

Kairi was silent for a moment as she thought. "Over estimating, since you admitted you don't know the extent of the damage but I'd say four strands would do it."

"Do you have to do the extraction yourself?"

She shook her head. "No. Anyone can. Pulled from the root."

"As for payment…"

"I'd love to ask for an extra sample or two… but as that would potentially raise questions if anyone outside us finds out… I'll settle for a few samples from you and the boy."

"Sora." Selphie offered and nodded her head. "Perhaps that's a good idea. See what you can make of him."

"Oh?" Now the witch was more intrigued.

"My friend says he's never met a human like Sora before. He said his is the most addicting blood he's ever been around and he seems to almost have an unending supply."

"Oh really… how… interesting."

Selphie nodded. "He is. He's got an odd scent too. I'm actually glad the guys are here. I'd like to get their opinions on him."

Kairi laughed and nodded as she moved towards the door. "Oh I'm sure they'd love a little nibble."

"Oh no. I didn't mean that." Selphie shook her head. "He'd KILL me!"

"Sora would? If he's let the vampire feed from him…"

"No. Not Sora."

She turned before reaching the door. "Is this vampire friend of yours that possessive of the boy?"

"Very much so."

"Well… you'll have to chance it. I'm very curious to see if he's addicting to your friend alone or other Lodi. I'd love to experiment with other vampires, but given the circumstances… not possible."

Selphie's worry for her vampire friend prickled. "The council hasn't found any evidence anywhere?"

Kairi let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Not a single one. Anywhere. They're discussing giving up the search now."

"So they've given up hope now?"

"This friend of yours is truly the last."

Selphie grabbed the redhead's arms. "You can't say anything Kairi! You promised! He doesn't want anyone to know."

"By law, he should be here. The council seat belongs to him."

She released her grip and dropped her arms to her sides. "He has… issues… with his race." Among other things, she thought sourly.

"This friend of yours is the one you found, isn't it? The one you brought here all those years ago."

"Shhh!" Selphie's eyes widened. "You weren't even alive then. How do you know?"

Kairi smiled. "I have my ways."

Selphie shook her head slowly and narrowed her eyes. "Remind me again why I keep in contact with you?"

"Because you annoy every person you meet so you don't have any other friends."

"Ouch."

"Come on. Introduce me properly to the patient so I can strip him."

"Oh yeah. _He'll_ like that too."

-X-

"So can you… like… fly?"

The four of them were sitting around the small table with the bottle Sora had been admiring earlier. Tidus and Sora sat across from each other. Vincent leaned against the wall behind it. And Wakka sat on the floor beside the table, his long tail curled around his chubby legs.

The dragon let out a laugh and flexed his small wings. "Not well and not very long. My breed… we more hover for short distances, ya know?"

Sora nodded slowly. "That is… just so cool!"

"So you're a human?" Tidus asked slowly, his nostrils flaring. Even if Selphie hadn't announced the kid were human, the werewolf knew it the moment he stepped in the shop. Tidus could smell the human stink under the shifter and animal smells that clung to his clothes. He could also smell the other scent that didn't belong. "Parading around as a shifter. How much do you know about Che'el d' Isto and the Isto Lodias?"

Vincent looked over at him, his interest piqued too.

Sora shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes once again resting on the bottle that sat in the middle of the table. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to it. "Uh… not much really. I sort of accidently got wrapped up… in something… and I met Selphie and she told me about herself and the differences between Shifters and Weres."

"Ah." Tidus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his back. "She did, did she?"

He nodded slowly.

He caught the look Sora gave the bottle and sent a sly glance Vincent's way. Vincent shook his head slowly, but Tidus ignored him. "An interesting bottle, isn't it?"

"Hmm?" Sora asked, looking up at him.

"This." Tidus pointed at it without touching it.

"Oh. Yeah. It's it… magic or something?"

"Or something." The blonde smiled. "Why don't you have a closer look at it?"

Sora leaned forward and stretched out his hand to touch the bottle for a second time. His fingers wrapped around the neck of it and he lifted it. He was extremely light but it felt durable and solid.

"Go ahead. Open it."

Sora set the bottle back down and reached for the cork-like stopper cap at the top.

"SORA!" Selphie came running over to the table and snatched the bottle from him. "I told you not to touch this." Then she turned to glare at Vincent. "Oh you are so in deep shit when I tell her!"

Vincent shook his head and pointed to Tidus. "This time, it was all on him. I've given up trying to get rid of it. It only comes back."

Tidus' smile fell. "Hey… it didn't work. No need to tell her! Seriously Sel!" He lifted his hands in defense.

Selphie set the bottle down on the table in front of him and pushed it closer. "Let her out."

His eyes widened. "Why? It's not MY bottle."

"Exactly." Selphie snapped. "And you're still trying to pawn her off. "Open it."

"I'm sure she's sleeping. She doesn't need to be disturbed." He looked at Vincent for help. "You had a busy night, didn't you Vincent?"

Vincent shrugged in answer.

"Wakka?" He pleaded with the dragon for help.

"Don't look at me, dude. I like her, ya know? Never understood why you two keep trying to pawn her off."

"I'm not." Vincent insisted. "Not anymore." He mumbled. He had been tricked into ownership of the bottle from Tidus a few years back.

"But she's horrible!" Tidus whined. "Living with humans would serve her right."

Selphie grabbed the werewolf by the collar of his shirt. "Uncork it now or I'll rip a hole in that pretty shirt of yours."

Tidus snarled at her and bared his teeth. "Damn shifters. I'd like to run into you on a full moon."

"Just do it." She released him roughly and moved to stand behind Sora's chair. She rested her hands on his shoulders in a protective stance.

Tidus grumbled as he lifted the bottle off the table. He pulled the cork off and held the bottle out to the side with a grimace.

Vincent took a step back.

Green smoke began to curl out the top of the bottle. A second later, when the smoke cleared, a young girl took its place. She was pretty and thin and wore a green and black harem girl outfit. Her black hair was cut short and a black ribbon was tied around her head. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands together as she started bouncing. "Oh Sel! What a wonderful pleasure to see you! And who is this?"

Selphie smiled and lifted her hand to wave. "It's nice to see you too. This is my human friend, Sora."

The girl swept forward and extended her hand over the table towards Sora. "It is an immense pleasure to meet you, Sora. I am Yuffie, Vincent's genie."

Sora shook her hand and looked at her oddly. "A genie?"

She smiled brightly and nodded her head. Then she dropped his hand and spun around to wrap her arms around the demon's neck. "My wonderful master! Do you need me or did you simply miss me?" She pulled him towards an empty chair and pushed him down before bouncing on his lap. She bent forward to brush her nose against his.

Vincent leaned back in his newly obtained seat. He rested a hand on Yuffie's waist and pointed his other at the werewolf. "Tidus did it. I wasn't involved at all."

Yuffie turned her head slightly, still retaining contact with Vincent, and looked to Tidus. "Yes, oh once-upon-a-time master?"

"I… uh…" Tidus stammered as he caught the look on Selphie's face.

Selphie pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "He tried twice since we got here to trick Sora into becoming your new master."

Yuffie's bright face fell instantly. She jumped off Vincent, pushing him over in the process, and jumped on Tidus. She tackled him to the ground. "You tried to WHAT?!"

Tidus landed hard on the floor. He held up his hand, trying to calm the genie. "Take it easy, Sel. I was just playing around. I wouldn't have really let him. I swear!"

Yuffie's eyes flared as she crossed her arms and blinked. Then she smiled as the werewolf was hanging upside-down by a chain connecting his feet to the ceiling. She laughed as he flailed his arms. "You selfish asshole. How dare you break your promise to me and Vincent! You promised yesterday you would STOP trying to get rid of me!"

"Yuffie! Please! Let me down!"

She picked up the cap to her bottle and placed it back in the opening. Then she blinked and the bottle vanished. "I will not be going back in the bottle today. I've sent it home for safe keeping."

"Yuffie…"

She spun around and threw herself at Selphie and Kairi. "Why?! Why does he hate me soooo much?" She whined. "I've been nothing but nice since he first found me!"

"Nice?" Tidus wailed. "How is this nice?!"

"Punishment!" Yuffie snapped as she turned to glare at him. "Because you're mean!"

"Yuffie." Vincent stepped towards her slowly. "You can't leave him up there all day. This is Kairi's shop."

The witch let out a laugh and shook her head. "Oh he won't bother me. Leave him right there all day. Maybe he'll attract customers."

"YUFFIE!" Tidus growled again. "GET ME DOWN!"

Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuffie."

She nodded slowly. "Fine." She looked at Tidus. "Nicely."

The werewolf rolled his eyes but relented. "Please, Yuffie. Get me down. I'm sorry, I really am."

Selphie poked Sora's shoulder. "Hey. Can I get my phone back?"

"Huh?" Sora tore his gaze away from the bickering to look back at Selphie. "Why?"

"Need to call… someone. For just a second. Then you can have it back, I promise."

Sora fished around in his pocket and pulled the phone out.

"Thank you!" She snatched it and dashed off to make the call.

Sora turned back around to see Vincent sitting back in his chair with a laughing genie perched on his lap. Tidus was sulking in the corner and Kairi was standing with Wakka, both looking like they were trying not to laugh. He smiled as he looked at the group. What an odd collection of people. Sora rather liked them all. He wondered if he'd be seeing them again and he hoped he would. He wondered if Riku knew them. Then he wondered if his vampire would like them. He laughed softly as he imagined introducing them.

"So Sora…" Kairi stepped forward and leaned on the table. "Why don't we adjourn to my boudoir so I can strip you and assess the damage?"

Sora's face reddened and his eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh Kairi! Don't scare him." Selphie came back into the room and set her cell phone down on the table. "We're set on my end. I'll have the stuff for you at nightfall. But we'll have to leave shortly after. Can you finish it quickly?"

"Of course." Kairi said with a nod. "Now… I'm nearly set to start. All I need to do is have a looksee at what I'm dealing with."

-X-

Sora groaned. "Why does every one of you people I meet see me naked?" He was standing in Kairi's bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers. The witch was circling him and prodding him all over while the shifter was standing off to the side, leaning against the closet door.

"Oh just be glad I'm letting you wear those." Kairi gave his boxers a little tug.

Sora's face darkened more and he shook his head slowly."This is sooo not fair."

"Oh stop it. Seriously. I'm tired of your whining and complaining."

Sora's mouth dropped open as he looked over at Selphie.

The shifter's gaze was locked on the brunette's. "Both of you. All I do is try and help and you both just… ungrateful little twits." She rubbed at her forehead and let out a sigh. Regret nagged at her the instant she spoke. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that. I'm just tired. And aggravated about a few things."

Sora bit his lip and looked down. He turned his attention to Kairi's inspection and tried not to think about anything.

Once she thoroughly inspected every inch of exposed skin, the witch straightened up and crossed her arms. "I need to see every mark in order to make the potion properly. Is there anything I'm missing?"

After a moment thought, Sora rolled his eyes and gripped the hem of his boxers. He pulled the thin material down enough to expose the jagged healing cuts low on his hip.

Selphie stepped forward as she spied them. "Shit… that looks deep. How did that happen?"

"I fell in the shower." He mumbled.

Selphie raised her eyebrow.

"Onto a broken bottle… that was thrown at me…"

"Well…" Kairi clapped her hands together and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "That's everything I need to know. I'll go and get started now. Feel free to take as long as you need to get dressed. My home is yours while you're in town. And if you need a nap Sel, feel free."

"Thanks Kairi." The shifter said as she offered her friend a smile.

The redhead smiled, waved, and disappeared out the door.

Sora let out a loud sigh as he bent over to grab his discarded clothes. He didn't object when Selphie helped him. "Thank you." He said after he was fully dressed again. "Really. For everything. I know I haven't known you long… and I know you're only helping me because of… him… but thank you."

Selphie smiled and ruffled his hair. Her mood was once again bright. "What are friends for?"

"Friends?"

"Well… duh. Of course. As long as you stick around with him, you're stuck with me as well. Not sure how long I'll stick around if you boys keep insisting on dragging me to school with you though." She shook her head slowly. "Dreadful place."

"Uh… we didn't make you go. And you were only there for one day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." She waved him off and moved towards the door. "I'm starving. Let's go raid Kairi's kitchen. Or get Yuffie to whip us up something. She can't cook but she's a good blinker."

He let out a small laugh but didn't follow. "Uh… I'll be right there. I just… need a minute." He waited until she was gone before he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. He fingered it a moment before sliding it open. _Hey Riku._

The message he got back was nearly instant. _What?_

_Have you met any of Selphie's friends?_

_No. I don't go to the city unless necessary. It's been a very long time._

Sora laughed slightly. He figured that would be the answer. _I don't think you'd like them very much._

_Why is that?_

Sora smiled as he sat down on the edge of Kairi's bed. _Just a feeling._

_How's it going?_

Sora let out a soft sigh and leaned back. He really wished he didn't need the phone to talk to his vampire. _It's fine. Sel's witch friend is very touchy. She needed to inspect more than just my wrist._

The reply came much slower than the others. _Were you okay with that?_

Sora stared at the message on the phone for a minute. It seemed like an odd question. _If she can make the pain go away, I'm fine with anything._

_I'm sorry Sora._

_For what?_

_For all of this. That you are even in this situation. That I couldn't protect you._

This was suddenly getting a bit weird for the brunette. _It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. _"And I hardly knew you at the time." He said softly to himself. "Do I really know you now?" He sighed as he heard the phone buzz, alerting him that there was a new message. He flipped it closed without checking it and went to go find Selphie.

-X-

This was nothing new for him. Over the years, he had spent countless hours, days, sometimes even weeks hiding in solitude and confinement. The darkness didn't do anything to him. He had lost his fear of it millenniums ago. The silence, likewise, did nothing to him. While it was silent inside the trunk of Selphie's car, he could hear the sounds of the sparse forest façade outside. Birds, squirrels, and the gate guards. Farther away, he could hear vehicles on the road. But it all stopped at the gate. That blasted, enchanted gate. It blocked out his senses.

What was bothering him right then was the intense feeling of longing he felt. He wanted out of there, not because of the lack of air or light or the claustrophobic effect it could have on some people. He wanted out because he wanted to be with Sora. And he felt nervous because Sora hadn't answered his last text message. And both factors played a big part in his mental anguish. He had been debating with himself all morning.

It had started the moment Sora stepped through the gate and Riku could no longer feel him. It was Saturday. And he had met the brunette on Monday. Not even a full week had passed since he met the odd human. And now… he couldn't go a second without thinking about him. What did it mean? Was he more than a friendly figure? Was he simply an easy meal? And what the fuck was up with his blood?

Riku banged his head hard against the bottom of the trunk. The loud thud and resulting crack echoed through the very small space. The slight pain momentarily distracted his thoughts from Sora. But almost instantly the pain subsided as the wound began to heal and Sora once again slipped into his thoughts.

-X-

**Author's Notes:** Hope ya'll don't mind the all the city talk. Will have a bigger part in the sequel, methinks. And yes, they text in full sentences with correct punctuation. Why? Because I do it. I can't STAND when people don't. Seriously ticks me off. My mom sent me a text while I was working on this chapter that just said k. Seriously. That was it. Just the lowercase letter k and no punctuation.


	11. Unintentional

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 11: Unintentional**

"Marly… I've found something."

"I found it."

The man who had spoken first turned and looked down. His long, dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. His green eyes narrowed into a glare.

Standing in front of him was a large brown and white wolf with brown eyes. The animal was thin and malnourished. A large, heavy collar sat around its next. Closer inspection would prove that underneath that collar, spikes dug into the animal's hide. Blood and dirt matted into the fur and wounds. Every tug on the collar pulled at the spikes, making it so it would never heal.

The man tugged at the heavy chain that was connected to the wolf's collar, earning a low growl from the animal. "Don't back talk."

"Vexen, go easy on him. If you kill him, we'll have to go through the trouble of catching and training another."

Vexen glared at Luxord as the blonde came over. "Shut up, Lux. The tracker is my business. You work on your shit."

"Calm down boys." Marluxia rubbed at his eyes as he came over.

"Good. Marly…" Vexen turned towards him, tugging the wolf behind him.

"Don't call me that." The pink haired man snapped. "Mar-lux-ia." He said slowly, sounding it out. "My name is Marluxia."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Climb down off your fucking…"

"Shut it Vex and just get on with what you found."

Vexen looked down at the wolf. "Yesterday Lux's device picked up a second paranormal reading. Wolfie here confirmed what it was." He gave the chain leash a yank.

"Shit, you fucker. That hurts." The wolf snapped, flashing his teeth. He let out a snort and turned his gaze up to Marluxia. "The car they traveled in belongs to a shifter. It didn't accompany them. From what I could tell, the shifter hadn't been in the car since earlier that day. Morning, by my guess."

"Can you tell us anything about the shifter? Gender? Physical or real age? Anything?"

The wolf shook his head. "No." It was a lie since he already figured out who it belonged to. But it was one he hoped they believed. He would give them only enough information to please them so he'd get fed.

"Is there enough scent that you can track their trail? Either where they came from or where they went?"

The wolf tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's pretty faded now but I might be able to make some sense out of it, if I had incentive."

Vexen glared as he stepped forward and leaned down, intending to hit the animal. "Why you little… you do as you're told!"

"Vexen!" Marluxia yanked the chain out of his grip and pushed him. "Mistreating equipment won't help." He turned and bent down beside the wolf to unhook the chain. "You are to track them as far as you can. Try to find out where they came from and where they went. As long as you do that, I don't care if you hunt along the way. You have two hours. If you aren't back here by then, I'll give Vexen the remote to your collar."

The wolf nodded his head. "Understood."

"Go." Marluxia stood back up and inclined his head towards the road. "Time starts now."

"And don't think about trying to escape again." Vexen snapped. "That tracking device will tell me exactly where you are at all times."

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid. I know perfectly well what I can and can't do. Why don't you come closer and I'll show you what I can do."

Vexen glared. "Yeah. I'll kill you."

"I believe I kicked your cocky ass and it took five of your Organization friends and a tranquilizer to pull me off. I wasn't even in animal form then."

"I'd like to see you try now."

"You're twenty years older, twenty years slower, and twenty years stupider. Take this collar off and I'll rip your throat out with my wolf teeth, even if I am injured and starving."

"You little…"

"Enough. Everyone just shut up!" Marluxia shouted, stepping in between the two. "You're giving me a headache. Vexen, he's trying to provoke you. You…" He pointed a finger at the wolf. "Get going now. You're clock is ticking." He rubbed at his head. "Lux, Vex… look over everything again. See if there is anything we've missed. Anything."

Lux nodded and turned to leave. After a few minutes and grumbles, Vexen followed.

"I apologize." The wolf said, turning towards Marluxia and nodding his head in an apologetic manner.

"Just go." Marluxia turned his back on the wolf and walked towards the house.

The wolf snorted loudly and shook his head. The movement brought pain from the wounds in his neck but he was used to it. He hadn't been rid of the damned thing since his last near-successful escape attempt almost twenty years ago. With a sigh, he turned and padded off towards the road.

-X-

"Well… this has been a productive day."

Xaldin groaned and slunk down in his chair. He picked at the food on his plate, feeling completely miserable. "What did you expect? I told you I didn't have a good track record. I'm fucked."

Xemnas let out a loud sigh and rubbed at his head. He needed to get to Sora. To do that, he needed Xaldin to behave, which meant he needed something to keep him busy. "Maybe… I can find something for you to do at my office."

"With you?"

"Running errands or doing deliveries or mail room or cleaning or something. Not directly in my office. No distractions."

Xaldin nodded slowly. "I'll do anything."

"Glad to hear it. I really…" He paused as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and pressed it to his ear. "What's up Marly?"

"We've got some news, sir."

Xemnas glanced at Xaldin and held up a finger. "Important. Need to take this."

Xaldin nodded and dropped his gaze to the table.

Xemnas got up and walked towards the entrance to the small café. "Shoot." He said into the phone after he was outside and away from prying ears.

"The wolf confirmed there was a second paranormal scent. The car they used belongs to a shifter."

"Really?" Xemnas sat down on an empty bench and leaned back.

"Ours couldn't identify it. But he tracked it to the school."

"School?"

"The one Sora attends. Traces of the shifter were found there."

Xemnas leaned forward slightly, thinking. "So Sora, the vampire, and the shifter attended school yesterday. Then Sora and the vampire went to Sora's house in the shifter's car, packed a bag, and left."

"Yes sir. That is our theory."

"Could he track where they went after?"

"For about a mile. Then the scent gets lost. Something about it being diluted and old. And he's too weak. The wolf is. Vexen's been too rough with him. I'd like to request he be put in my care for a while. If Vexen keeps up, he's going to kill him. He's too valuable to lose."

Xemnas considered the request for a moment. Vexen would be pissed. But Marluxia had a point. The wolf was one of their greatest weapons and assets. "Yes, Marly. You can play master and dog. As long as you tell Vexen yourself that you're taking his toy away."

Marluxia groaned over the phone. "Yes sir."

"Is that everything you've found?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. I want surveillance cameras up. School parking lot, the main hall of the school, around the house, and along the roads the wolf has traced. As many as you can secretly hide. I want the vampire, his shifter, and his piremort as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Xemnas stood up and turned back towards the café entrance. "How long do you think you'll need?"

"Maybe… three hours."

"Damn. Alright. Call headquarters for me. Tell them I'm bringing Xaldin in and everyone has to play along. We're a legitimate law firm. I'm going to hire him as a… whatever to keep him busy."

"Yes sir."

"Call me if there are any problems." He flipped the phone closed and shoved it in his pocket. When he got back to the table, he was surprised Xaldin didn't attack him with questions about Marluxia. He sat down slowly and stared at the black haired man. Maybe it was possible for him to change.

-X-

"Can I go with you? Please?" Sora's eyes were huge and his bottom lip stuck out.

Selphie stood firmly with her arms crossed as she shook her head. "I need you to stay here. Can't chance anyone seeing you."

"But Yuffie…"

She shook her head again. "I'll be out and back in no time. Just to the car and back."

Sora glared at her and leaned heavily on the table.

"Oh cheer up!" Yuffie jumped up from Vincent's lap and pranced forward. "We could have so much fun! Do you like to dance?"

"Uh… sure… I guess…"

Kairi appeared beside Yuffie and grabbed for her arm. "Wait! Yuffie!"

The genie folded her arms and blinked. The interior of the shop changed to that of a dance club. Strobe lights, lighted floor tiles, loud music, and glitter everywhere.

Tidus jumped up and clapped his hands over his sensitive ears. "Too loud, Sel." He hollered over the noise.

"Yeah!" Selphie covered her own as she headed towards the door.

"Yuffie! I'm going to kill you!"

Selphie smiled to herself as she heard Kairi's voice and slipped out the door. Even though the sky was darkening, the street was buzzing with people and vehicles. She nodded and waved to a few people she vaguely knew. Those she didn't paid her no attention. She made it to the gate and through it without being stopped. With a smile, she knocked on the trunk of her car. "Hey. Wakey, wakey sunshine."

"Open the trunk before I break through it." The voice was muffled but she could hear him well enough.

She laughed as she pulled out the keys and hit the open button.

"Fuck… that was the longest day ever." The vampire rubbed at his neck as he climbed out. He slammed the trunk closed and hopped on it.

Selphie shrugged as she pulled herself up on the trunk beside him. "Yeah, sorry it took so long. I had planned on being home long before now."

He waved her off. "No worries… but… where is Sora?" He was slightly disappointed that the brunet hadn't accompanied her.

"Left him back at the shop. Didn't want to chance him being seen by anyone."

Riku smiled as he peered sideways at her. "He'll have to come out eventually. Especially if we want to get back before morning."

"I know. Yuffie's going to blink him out."

"Yuffie?"

"A friend. She's a genie."

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward slightly. "I hate genies."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "You hate everyone."

"And yet… you stick around."

She pushed him hard, sending him tumbling off the trunk. Then she hopped down and straddled his waist.

"Shit, Sel."

She pulled a small bag and tweezers out of her pocket. "Okay. I need four."

He groaned and leaned back, flat against the ground. "Fine. Just get it over with."

"Are you that attached to your hair?"

"I like my hair."

With another laugh, she bent closer and pulled the allotted hair, placing each strand into the bag. She sealed it and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Now that you're done molesting me, kindly get off."

Sticking her tongue out, she rolled off and jumped up. "Now… I'll try and hurry but I'm not sure how much longer we'll be." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the car keys. "Here." She tossed them on the ground near where he was still laying. Then she turned her back on him and waved. "In case you want to go for a spin or turn on the radio or whatever. Just be careful."

"Yes mom." He called after her.

-X-

"So do you like… live in a cave or something?"

The shop had been turned back to normal after Kairi attacked Yuffie. She wasn't very fond of the genie's antics when they involved her shop. Once Selphie got back, her and Kairi disappeared in the back. Sora sat, once again, with the others around the small table.

The dragon let out a laugh and shook his head. "No dude. I live with Tidus. In the… uh… the room with the giant door, ya?"

"Garage." Tidus offered.

"Yeah. That's it. Pretty big. Usually just stay in there, ya. Doorways can be my enemies."

Sora nodded slowly and looked over at Yuffie. "And you live in a bottle?"

"No. I live with Vincent. I sleep in the bottle. It's more like my room. Though Vincent here enjoys sneaking up on me and trapping me inside." She glared at the demon and poked him in the chest.

"I haven't done that in months."

Kairi walked back into the main room of her shop, where the four sat conversing. She smiled as her eyes settled on Sora. She waggled her finger at him. "Sorry to interrupt the party but I'm through with Selphie. It's Sora's turn now."

Sora looked over at the witch a bit nervously. The look in her eyes scared him a bit. With a sigh, he stood up and followed her back to her bedroom, once again. "Do you do everything in here?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much." She moved over towards the wardrobe and flung the doors open. "Sit." She commanded and began pulling a few things out.

"Uh…"

"Sit!" She said it louder as she grabbed a pair of scissors.

Sora stumbled backwards onto the bed. "Is this part of your potion?"

She shook her head with a smile. "I don't work for free. But I don't have much use for your human money. Plus… I've got plenty."

"So… then what do you want…"

She jumped at him and grabbed his hair.

"Ahhh! Kairi!"

"Just a few snips." She cut off a few strands of hair and dropped them into a bag. Then she took a few nail clippings, blood and saliva samples, and a few skin flakes.

Sora sent her a glare as she stashed her payment in the wardrobe and turned back to Sora. "Are we done yet?"

"With that, yes. Now..." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small vial. "Here. Drink this. Quickly, one drink." She pulled the cap off and held it out to him. "Stay sitting and try not to move much. It may be a bit disorienting for a few minutes. It's more potent than I usually make. Very powerful."

Sora sighed as he accepted the vial and lifted it to his lips. He was slightly worried at her words, but he tilted his head back and let the thick, green ooze-like substance slip down his throat. "Ah!" Almost instantly, his throat began to burn and stomach started doing flip flops. "Fuck… what'd you do to me?"

Kairi pressed a hand to his chest and forced him to lie down. "Take a deep breath. Should be momentary."

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just as she promised, the discomfort faded and he sat back up slowly.

"Better?"

"I think so…"

"Good." Kairi said with a nod. "It'll take a few hours to really kick in so don't push it. By morning you should be completely good as new. But now…" She grabbed his arm and hauled him up. "I have one more thing to do before you need to get going. Have to get your friend home before the sun comes up." She said with a wink. Then she stashed a few things from her wardrobe her in pockets and headed for the door.

Sora followed after her slowly. He was curious as to what she was going to do next but he was more curious about her knowledge of Riku. "How do you know about Riku anyways?"

She turned as she opened her bedroom door. "Is that his name?"

"You didn't know?"

Kairi shrugged. "I knew Selphie found a newborn vampire and brought him here. Didn't know his name."

"Awe!" Sora groaned as he slunk towards her. "Don't tell him I told you!"

"Oh come on." She grabbed his hand again and hauled him though the door back out into the main room. "Okay. I need everyone, for a minute, minus Yuffie."

Yuffie looked up as she hopped off Vincent's lap. "Awe! You don't need me?"

Kairi shook her head as she released Sora hand and dug in her pockets. She set four very small cups on the counter. Then she pulled a vial of red liquid out and poured a few drops into each of the small cups.

Instantly curious, Tidus bent over the counter and sniffed at the cups. "Blood?"

Kairi nodded. "Tell me what you think about it."

"It's Sora's."

"What?" Sora leaned forward slightly repulsed and curious at the same time.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yes. I know that." She stuck out her tongue. "There's something different about his blood. It has an addicting effect on… someone. As members of races who frequently consume blood and other… animal and sometimes human parts…I want your opinions."

"This has to do with the vampire they've got stashed somewhere close by, right?" Tidus asked nonchalantly as he grabbed one of the small cups.

Selphie's mouth dropped opened. "How did you know?" She glanced at Sora.

The brunet shook his head. "I said nothing! I swear!"

"I smelled him on Sora the moment you guys got here." The werewolf smiled smugly. "And I smelled him on you when you got back from running to your car."

The demon nodded slowly. "They do have… a unique scent."

"You're one to talk." Tidus muttered, wrinkling his nose.

"We don't have time for fighting." Kairi snapped. "Time line.

Selphie sighed and glanced at Sora. "We didn't consider that." She cast a pleading glance around. "But you all have got to keep quiet about it."

Yuffie jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Selphie's shoulders. "Don't worry sweetie. We can keep a secret."

"Can we get on with it, ya?" The dragon bent his long neck over the counter and grabbed one of the cups with his teeth. He set it down on the floor in front of him and eyed it. "Want to get home."

Tidus stuck his finger into the blood and rubbed it between his fingers. Then he touched it to his tongue and shrugged. "Just normal, human blood. I can't find anything special about it."

"I agree." Wakka said, dropping the empty cup back on the counter. "Nothing special, ya."

Vincent testing his sample and dropped it back on the counter with a shrug.

Selphie brought the remaining cup to her lips, inhaled it, and then let the red liquid touch her tongue. "Yeah. Nothing."

"Hmm…" Kairi dipped her head and crossed her arms. "I was certain one of you would find something different about him." With a sigh, she looked back up at Selphie and Sora. "Well… that's all I've got right now. Sorry I couldn't have been more help."

Selphie shrugged. "If it doesn't affect us, maybe it's just a vampire thing."

Kairi nodded slowly, thinking. "Or just this particular vampire."

She nodded. "Either way, it's more than we knew before."

Sora leaned on the counter and let out a sigh. "So you think there's something wrong with me too?"

Kairi turned slightly and ruffled his hair. "There's nothing wrong with your sweetie. You're just…"

"Special!" Yuffie said with a squeak.

Sora batted Kairi's hand away and smiled.

"We need to get going now. We have a night of driving ahead of us. And we need to get back before dawn."

Sora glanced at Selphie and nodded. He pushed off the counter and turned to smile at Kairi. "Thanks for everything. It was nice meeting you. All of you."

Yuffie jumped in-between him and Kairi and wrapped her arms around him. "You so have to come back! And bring your friend with you! I love meeting new people. They never let me."

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "You get too touchy-feely with new people. And too blinkie."

She waved his comments off as she released Sora and wagged a finger at him. "I will see you again."

-X-

Sora glanced back over the seat and smiled. "She really was tired, wasn't she?"

Riku shrugged as he pushed on the gas pedal, making the car accelerate. "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

Sora turned back around in his seat and leaned back. He probably should be tired as it had been a long day. But as he considered the question, he realized that he wasn't the least bit tired. All the excitement! "Actually… I feel great."

"So the potion thing worked?"

He shrugged slightly and looked down. "I don't know yet. Kairi said I'd be fine by morning. Don't want to test it yet."

Riku smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "Okay then… so did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah." Sora said as he looked over at Riku. "It would have been funner if you were there."

"Tell me what happened."

"You really want to hear?"

"Sure. We have a couple more hours to kill. Sick of all the silence today."

Sora's smile broadened and he felt his cheeks flush.

They spent the rest of the ride back talking. Sora described Selphie's friends and Riku commented that he would have found them annoying. He went over everything that happened and watched Riku's reactions as he did. When they finally pulled up in front of the house, the sun was starting to rise.

"Go." Sora said as the car was shut off. "I'll wake Selphie."

Riku rubbed at his arms as he felt his skin begin to sting. "Leave her." He was already out of the car and on the porch when he looked back to say it.

"Riku!" The front door was thrown open and Aerith yanked the vampire inside. She had heard the approaching car and made sure all the drapes inside were pulled closed. She turned and pushed him even further inside. "Cutting it way too close. You're all red."

He rolled his eyes as he righted himself and waved her off. "I'm fine."

She shook her head and turned as Sora came inside and closed the door. "Sora!" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you feeling honey?"

He smiled as she released him. "Great!"

"Selphie still in the car?"

He nodded. "She fell asleep as soon as we got on the road."

Rku rubbed at his forehead. "The sun's getting higher. I'm going downstairs to sleep."

"Night Riku." Aerith called after him with a smile. "Are you hungry, Sora?"

He shook his head. "I didn't get much sleep… so like Riku said… I'm going to… uh…" His eyes drifted to the vampire's form as he headed for the door to his room. "… sleep…."

Aerith nodded and peered out the corner of the window at the car. "If you boys need me, holler."

Sora followed behind Riku, slipping inside the door before it closed.

Riku knew he was being followed and by who but he said nothing as he walked through the darkness. He flipped the light on as he entered his room. Once he heard Sora pull the door closed, he turned.

Sora looked up at him, a bit surprised. He tried to read the vampire's expression but couldn't. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Uh… can you… help me get this off?" He fingered the sling that still held his arm. His eyes were locked with Riku's as he took a step closer.

Sora was dangerously close to him now. The vampire's nostrils flared with the brunet's scent as he lifted his arms to unwrap Sora's arm. He dropped the unneeded sling on the ground and stepped back.

Sora didn't break eye contact as he lifted his arm and flexed his wrist. It moved easily and painlessly. He made a mental plan to marvel at it later. Right now, he wanted to marvel at the eyes that so intently held his. A bit nervously, he bit his lip as he lifted his no-longer broken wrist and brought it up to touch Riku's cheek.

The vampire stiffened under the touch but didn't pull away.

Feeling encouraged, Sora stepped closer and caressed Riku's cold skin with his fingertips. He had been thinking about this all day, this moment. He took a shaky breath as he stood on his toes and pressed his lips against the vampire's. His hands tangled in the long, silver hair as he pulled himself flush against the other body.

Up until that point, Riku had been passive. Not daring to move or breathe. He was internally torn once again. He needed time alone to think without having to worry about Sora's safety. He needed Sora to leave his room now. But despite that decision, he wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, lifting him off the ground.

Sora let out a surprised squeak and further tangled his hands in the vampire's hair. He let out a soft moan as he felt Riku's lips leave his and trace down his neck. Bite me, he thought as he felt the lips move down his neck. Sora was breathless and completely dazed when Riku pushed him away.

"Get out!" Riku hissed as he turned his back on the confused brunet.

"I… I'm sorry…" Sora stuttered, dropping his gaze to the ground. "I… don't know what came over me."

"You're tired and probably still high from whatever shit was in that potion."

Sora nodded slowly and bit his lip. "I'll just… go upstairs… and get some sleep then. I'll uh… see you tonight."

Riku let out a sigh once the brunet was gone. He turned and his fist connected with the stone wall. He heard and felt the bones in his hand cracking. The bricks in the wall did the same.

"Oh yes. That's going to solve all your problems."

"Fuck off Aerith." He let his arm fall to his side, wincing slightly as he felt the broken bones already beginning to mend. "Mind your own fucking business. I don't need a lecture right now."

Aerith looked completely thrown by his reaction. Sure, they had had a few squabbles over the years, but never anything serious. She could count on one hand how many times he had raised his voice to her. "Riku…"

"What part of fuck off do you not understand? Get out!"

She ignored his behavior and stepped around him. She reached for his arm, not being gentle as she ignored a few hisses of pain. "Well… can't be sure but it feels like you've broken your ulna and radius. Your wrist is completely mangled and your fingers are shattered."

He wrenched his arm out of her grip, gritting his teeth at the pang of pain that shot through him. "It'll be completely healed and good as new in no time."

"Riku…"

"It's not like I've never broken a bone before. I've broken this particular arm like fifty times."

"You should try using your other arm to take out your frustrations. It probably feels left out."

"Left out? It breaks just as well as the other." He turned to swing at the wall to prove that point.

Aerith attempted to stop him, stepping forward to block him. But he was stronger and his movements faster. His fist still ended up in the wall and Aerith ended up thrown against it as well. She let out a hiss as she pried herself from the wall. The damage wasn't too serious. It felt like a few broken ribs and maybe a crackled pelvic bone. It would take her longer to heal than it did him, but she would still heal rather quickly.

Guilt washed over the vampire as he saw the pain in her eyes. But he clenched his jaw and didn't act on it. It had been her fault. She shouldn't have interfered with him. She should have left him alone. Everyone should leave him alone.

Aerith brushed herself off slowly, running her hands slowly up her torso, double checking. When she turned her attention back, she was pissed. "What… sexual frustration getting you down? Or up?"

His jaw dropped open. "Aerith!"

"How long as it been anyways, huh? You and I had a few kicks but that was before, when I was your prisoner. You and Selphie have gone at it a few times though neither of you talk about it. It's been quite a while since she last visited."

Riku rubbed at his forehead, ignoring the slight pain in his hand. "Please shut up." He turned his back on her and stepped away.

Aerith wasn't done and followed him. "Though with her being back… maybe you two need some time alone."

He spun around and glared at her. "I have no feelings for Selphie beside annoying-stalker… sort of friend feelings."

"Well… what about Sora?" She snapped.

"What about him?"

She crossed her arms, ignoring the stabs of pain, and tilted her head to the side.

Riku shook head and turned away from her. He didn't want her to see the stray emotions. "I just met him."

"So?" She said, dipping her head slowly. "You've broken countless laws and risked a lot to get him help."

He waved her off. "That was Selphie."

"You had nothing to do with any of it, huh?"

"He's a whiny little gang punk with a big mouth."

"Oh like you're one to talk." She said with a laugh. "You may be older than me, but you hardly act on it."

Riku rolled his eyes. "He's human."

"Love, we both started as human. And we both parade as them."

"He's a guy, Aerith."

"What's so wrong with that?"

He didn't answer because he didn't have an answer for her. He ran his hands through his hair and yanked. It did nothing to help clear his troubled mind.

She stepped closer and lowered her voice. "You're addicted to more than just his blood." She said softly. "I know it. Now stop being a little twit and admit it to yourself. He might just be good for you."

Riku shook his head. "I… even if I did… have feelings for him… I can't be involved with a human."

"Which is why you turn him and live happily ever after for all eternity."

"No." He said flatly, shaking his head.

"Riku…"

"NO!" He screamed.

She smiled slightly as she caught his anger. She kept her voice even and level. "Let him decide."

"No. I won't do that to him."

She stepped closer to him and touched lifted her hand to his back. "What Xigbar did to you was wrong and he was punished for it. It wouldn't be like that for Sora."

Riku started shaking visible. "Aerith…" His voice cracked.

"Xigbar was a monster."

He shrugged her hand off and spun around. "Don't say his name! I know what he was. You weren't there. You were even alive!"

She sighed heavily and rubbed at her neck. "Okay. I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry for that but… I think this thing with Sora is more serious that you're admitting to yourself. And Sel's pretty certain he has a thing for you as well."

He spun around, surprised. "When'd you talk to Sel?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She told me all about the text flirting."

He rolled his eyes. "Sel and her big mouth."

"Would it really be so bad?" She asked softly, her voice a bit wistful. "Spending an eternity with someone you love?"

Riku was silent for a moment before he spoke. He sighed and shook his head. "One… I don't love him. Two… I don't believe in love. And three… I can't stand other vampires. So what makes you think I'd suddenly start if I turned him?"

She smiled. It was such a Riku answer. Excuses. "Because he'd still be Sora."

"Sora doesn't like the idea of killing people."

She persisted. "Then go to a vamp blood bank."

"No vampires left according to Sel." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Vampires aren't the only ones who shop at the banks."

"I hate the city."

Aerith smiled and laughed softly. "Sora loves it. And Sel's friends. I have a feeling he'd fit in so much better with us than he does with them."

Riku sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to admit to her that he liked what she said. And he agreed with her last point. Unlike him, the kid had taken a great interest in the Lodias and Che'el. He would indeed fit in perfectly. Though… if Riku did agree to turn him, he'd have a slight problem. By law, turning had to be approved. This meant he'd have to go to Che'el. And with the head vampire gone, who would be the one to give judgment? And going would force him to admit that he was still alive. And they'd force him on the council and make him spawn others to bring the race back. The idea of being a master sickened him almost as much as being on the council.

He turned from her and grabbed his stomach. It was making him feel physically sick. He couldn't do it. He couldn't…

Aerith stepped forward and touched his shoulder softly. "Riku?"

He shook his head slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry Aerith. For blowing up at you and for hitting you. I know you're only trying to help but… can you leave me alone? I'm tired and I just want peace and quiet. Please."

Aerith nodded and slipped out of the room as quietly as when she came in. No more words were needed. She did what she came to do, stir him up.

Riku lifted his arms and flexed his wrists and fingers. They felt sluggish and sore but the pain had subsided. A few more minutes and it would be like it never happened. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. When he opened his eyes, he still felt as lost and confused as when Aerith walked in. And slightly more pissed. He could deal with everything she said about Sora and himself. But when she mentioned Xigbar… he clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to punch the wall again. He'd already done enough damage to it.

After turning off the light and shrouding the room in darkness, he turned for the bed and collapsed on it. He took very little comfort in the soft blanket and pillows.

-X-

"Hey Sora?"

There came an answer but it was muffled by the pillow plastered against the brunet's face.

"Sora…"

He let out another muffled reply as he rolled over on his back and draped his arm over his face.

"Wake up!"

His arm was pulled away and he struggled against the grip. "Go away! I'm sleeping."

"Sora… come on sweetie. Time to get up."

"Selphie?"

"Get up and get dressed. We're going shopping."

"Huh?" He sat up and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes focused on the shifter and she looked too awake and excited for him. How much sugar and caffeine had she consumed? Or was it catnip again?

Selphie was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling broadly. "Shopping. You, me, and Aerith. We need to leave now. There's a storm rolling in. Lots of clouds."

He stifled a yawn and rubbed at his neck. "What?"

"Aerith." Selphie said slowly. "Less sun out means less chance she'll burn her skin. And the stores we're going to aren't open at night."

Sora blinked a few times as he pulled the blankets off. He was still wearing Selphie's shifter clothes from yesterday.

Selphie pointed towards the dresser. "Aerith washed what was worn and put the rest of your clothes in the drawers."

He nodded slowly as he looked up at her. "I'll give these back after I get changed."

She shook her head. "Keep them. You may need them again."

"Really?" His face brightened at the thought of going back to the city. "I had fun yesterday. I really like your friends."

She laughed and ruffled his hair playfully. "I think they really like you too. Kairi thinks you're a cutie. She called a little while ago and asked about you. She's really excited. She made me promise to drag you back."

Sora felt his cheeks flush slightly and he looked down.

"Speaking of her…" Selphie started slowly. "How do you feel?"

"Oh yeah…" When he got back to the room earlier that morning, he had forgotten his plan to check. "Better, I think. All healed up."

"Can I see?"

He nodded and lifted his fixed wrist.

Selphie grabbed it more roughly than necessary. She watched his face for any sign of pain or discomfort but saw none. With a smile, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist.

His eyes widened and his blush darkened. "What are you…"

She tugged at his shirt and wrestled it off over his head. Then she scooted back far enough to pull the hem of his pants down far enough to expose the spot where yesterday she had glimpsed the broken bottle cuts.

"Sel!" He flailed and struggled against her but she was faster and stronger.

"Look." She said, poking his chest with a smile.

Sora glanced at her before he dropped his gaze to where her finger was.

"Every mark is gone. Every scar, burn, cut… you're perfect."

"Shit…"

"I told you my friend does excellent work." She lifted her finger and began to poke his sides.

He let out a laugh and wiggled as he swatted at her hands. "Stop it, Sel. I'm ticklish!"

"No shit."

"Get off so I can get dressed."

She smiled and slapped his side before jumping off and darting towards the door. "Five minutes."

"Ouch…" He rubbed at the spot where she hit him as he got up. He dug around in the dresser and pulled some clothes out. Then he tiptoed to the bathroom, though he knew it was no use. Everyone in the house had better hearing than him. He spent a long while staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe it. What Selphie had said was true. Not a single blemish marred his skin. It was weird. Really weird. He'd gotten used to hiding.

He smiled as he slipped his clothes on and ran a brush through his hair. He had the urge to run downstairs and show Riku, since he had been the first to see him after what his father had done. But after what had happened earlier, he wasn't sure if he should.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey… you okay in there?" Selphie asked in hushed tones.

"Yeah. Just a minute Selphie. I'm coming." He took one last look in the mirror before unlocking the door.

-X-

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Aerith laughed softly as she adjusted the large hat on her head and got out of the car. She was covered practically head to toe, shielding her skin from the setting sun that was trying to poke its way through the clouds. "Help Sora with his bags and then you can help me make dinner."

"You go ahead." Sora said as he got out of the car. "I'll get the bags and be right in."

Aerith looked at him with concern. "Are you going to call your father now sweetie?"

"Go. I'll be fine."

"Alright. You heard him Sel. Let's go."

Sora waited until both were inside the house before pulling the newly bought cell phone out of his pocket. It had felt weird to let others buy things for him but Aerith had seemed pretty excited about it. And she had said Riku wanted her to take him. So he had let her, though he wished Riku could have gone with them. "Though now…" Sora sighed as he dialed his father's number and pressed it to his head.

"Hello?"

Sora bit his lip as he heard the voice. He wondered if he had disturbed his father's drinking. "Uh… hi dad."

"Sora? Sora! Where are you? Are you alright?"

He was speechless for a moment. Did he hear concern in his father's voice?

"Sora? Are you still there?"

"Yeah… sorry…" He stuttered slightly. "I'm still at my… friend's house. I'm fine."

"Are you eating? Do you have clothes? Where does your friend live?"

Sora's mouth dropped opened. "Uh… I'm fine. I swear… and he lives… not too far away."

"Which friend?"

"You haven't met any of my friends."

Xaldin was silent for a moment. "Oh… right…"

Sora sighed and rubbed at his head. "He's new. He just started school a week ago."

"You've been gone all week."

"I know that."

"So you just met this guy and decide to run away and spend the whole week with him?"

"I didn't want to come home!" Sora snapped.

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Sora… I'm… sorry. I want you to come home tonight."

"What… why? The house needs to be cleaned? Dinner needs to be made? Need a punching bag?"

"It won't be like that." He sounded hurt. "I promise. Give me a chance. Please. I want to know you're okay."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Please! Despite everything I'm still your father. Just one night. You can run away again after if you just give me one night."

Sora sighed as he considered the request. He wasn't sure anymore what he felt for his father. Did he really ever love him? Did his father love him? He had never thought so before. "Fine."

"Great! Do you need a ride?"

"No. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone without another word and dropped it in his pocket. "At least the sun's still out. Riku will still be hiding. If I hurry, I can leave before he gets a chance to stop me." He turned back towards the car and bent over to pick up the bags. He attempted to be as quiet as possible as he snuck into the door and down the hall. He hoped Aerith and Selphie were too busy in the kitchen to pay attention to him.

He opened the door to his makeshift bedroom, dropped the bags, and closed the door as quietly as possible. As he turned around, he noticed for the first time since he stepped into the room that the heavy curtains were drawn shut and it was completely dark inside the small room.

"Sneaking around?"

Sora practically jumped out of his skin as he heard his voice. "Shit Riku…" He reached for the light switch and flipped it on.

Riku was laying on the bed, dressed in a black tank top and loose black pajama pants. He turned his gaze upon the brunet and noted the slight blush that tinted his cheeks. A smile spread across his lips. Good, he thought. Makes things slightly easier. Moving faster than the human eye could see he was standing in front of Sora, towering over him.

"Shit…" Sora stumbled backwards slightly, bumping into the door. "Don't do that!"

Riku smiled as he stepped closer and moved his arms to pin Sora against the door. "I've come to a decision." He went to step even closer and kicked one of the bags Sora had brought in with him. He stepped back and dropped his gaze to the floor. "What's what?"

"Uh…" Sora's blush darkened as he looked at the bags. "Aerith got me a new phone… and then Selphie suggested we go clothes shopping. She and Aerith were both convinced… I needed… some new outfits."

"Oh yeah?" The way he said it made Riku instantly curious. He bent down to look in the bags.

Eyes wide, Sora bent down and snatched the bags, moving faster than the vampire for once. "No! Don't!"

With a laugh, Riku stood back up and wondered at the brunet's nervousness. "Why?"

"Because they are both perverts and the second I can, I'm sneaking them back."

Riku cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. "Seriously?"

Sora pushed past him and crossed the room towards the dresser. He dropped the bags on it and sighed. "Just because that witch fixed me up or whatever doesn't mean I need to dress like a prostitute."

Moving quickly and silently, Riku pressed himself against Sora's back. "I'd like to see that."

Sora fought back a scream as he felt the vampire suddenly behind him. He pulled away, spun around, and pushed him back. "Stop doing that!" He snapped. "It freaks me out!"

Riku held up his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Sora continued to glare at him for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and leaning against the dresser. "So what decision did you make?"

"Huh?"

"Before you kicked the bag… you said you made a decision."

"Yes…" The vampire stepped closer and placed his hands on the dresser on either side on the brunet, pinning him once again. "I've come to a decision."

Sora lifted his chin, tiling his head back slightly. He was tempted to push him away. He was getting tired of this hot and cold game with the vampire.

"I want you."

When Riku bent down to close the distance between their lips, Sora lifted his hands to the vampire's chest, stopping him. "Why?"

Riku looked confused. "What?"

"You've been flirting with me all week…"

"All week?"

"Yes, all week." Sora repeated. "You're over protective and possessive…"

"Possessive?" Riku interrupted again.

"Yes. I'm not the only one who's noticed. And when I kissed you, you kissed me back."

"Yeah, so?"

Sora glared at him. "Why'd you stop? Why'd you push me and scream at me and try to convince me that I only kissed you because I was tired and drugged?"

"I… I don't know…" Riku stumbled over the words. Because I'm scared shitless of you, he thought.

"I'm not just some toy you can throw away when you get bored."

"I know." He said softly.

"Just making sure." His hand tightened on Riku's shirt and he pulled the vampire down to crush their lips together.

Riku let out a growl as he pulled away long enough to pull Sora's shirt off. He bent back down for another kiss when Sora stopped him yet again. "What now?" He snarled out in frustration.

With a coy smile, Sora grabbed the hem of Riku's shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he ran his hands down the taut muscles. "You're cold."

He laughed. "Yeah. I'll warm up."

Sora repressed a shiver as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulling him closer. He bypassed the vampire's lips and went for his neck instead. He placed a soft kiss just under the vampire's chin. A second was placed just below, followed by a third. He tongue snaked out to trace a line down to the base of his throat.

Riku could feel his non-existent body temperature rise slightly as the tongue traced his collar bone. He resisted his urge to grab the shorter boy and slam him against the dresser. Every cell in his body screamed for him to. And then he felt the teeth at the base of his neck. "So-rrra…"

The brunet smirked as he heard his name. He loved the throaty way the vampire said it. He nipped at the skin under his lips.

"Fuck, Sora…"

The brunet pulled the vampire down enough that he could nibble at his ear. "Bite me."

Riku grabbed a handful of Sora's hair and forced his head back. "Pretty demanding, aren't you?"

"Just do it."

With a sly smile, Riku lowered his lips to the waiting neck. As he inhaled the scent, his fangs dropped. He felt Sora's hands in his hair and the urgency in his movements. "Impatient much?"

"Riku!" Sora whined seconds before he felt the sharp teeth pierce his skin. He tugged harder at Riku as he let out a soft moan.

Riku's tongue probed at the puncture wounds and lapped at the rising blood.

And then the door was thrown open and Selphie came flying through it. She had the worst timing.

Riku released his hold on Sora, spinning around to glare at the intruder and Sora blushed as his hand flew to his neck to cover the bite marks. "Damnit, Sel!" Riku growled loudly.

Selphie dropped her gaze to the floor and covered her eyes. "Sorry. Really, really, _really_ sorry. Blame Aerith. She told me to come get Sora. We didn't even know you were up yet, Riku."

"Uh… why does Aerith want me?" Sora asked when he found his voice.

"Dinner's ready." She said, taking a wobbly step backwards with her hand still firmly over her eyes. "Wanted to know if you were hungry."

"Okay." Riku snapped, crossing his arms and leaning back against the dresser. "You told him. Now kindly excuse yourself."

"Uh… no… that's okay." Sora said quickly. "I have to get going."

Riku turned to stare at him. "What?"

Sora adverted his eyes, not meeting the vampire's gaze. "Yeah… uh… I told my dad I'd go home tonight for a while."

Riku's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yeah…" He said slowly.

"Sora!"

"I'll just leave you two alone." Selphie slipped out and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "See? Over protective and possessive."

"Because the guy is crazy!"

"You don't even know him." Sora snapped.

Riku grabbed the wrist that had been broken. "He broke your wrist and did plenty of other shit to you."

Sora pulled away from him. "I know that!"

"You should press charges."

"The proof just happens to be gone."

Riku rolled his eyes. "What if he does it again?"

"He said it won't be like that this time."

"Oh he said." Riku rolled his eyes again and leaned back against the dresser.

"Yes, he said! He's still my dad. I have to…"

"What if he does attack you again?"

"He said…"

"Fuck what he said!" The vampire all but screamed at him.

"Fuck what you say." Sora took a step away and turned his back on him. "I'm going home. You can't keep me here!"

Riku stepped in front of him before he could move. "Wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah." Sora pushed him. "Keep me prisoner against my will. That'll prove to me that I'm not just some toy to you."

"Sora…"

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

Riku was silent for a long time, thinking. He didn't want Sora to leave. He didn't want him to ever leave. "Right." He said finally with a nod. "And after?"

"And after."

Riku let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "Sora…" He lifted his arms and ran his fingers along Sora's stomach. "You look good without all the damage."

The corner of the brunet's mouth curled. "I'm still damaged goods."

"I like damaged."

"Want another drink before I leave?"

Riku grabbed him and sunk his teeth back into the soft skin where they had been moments before.

Sora threw back his head and tangled his hands in the vampire's hair. "Shit… why the fuck does that feel so good?"

"Why do you taste so good?"

"That's enough." Sora said with a laugh as he pushed against Riku before he started to get too lightheaded. "I really have to get going."

Riku made sure to lick the brunet's neck clean before he pulled away with a sigh. "I still can't convince you to stay, right?"

"Nope." He bent down to pick up his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Want to steal Sel's car?"

Sora shook his head. "Just going to walk. It's not too far. Plus it's still too bight out for you."

Riku groaned as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Fine."

Sora pulled his shirt over his head as a thought occurred to him. "Why don't you have one anyways? A car?"

He shrugged. "Never saw the big deal. I can get around fast enough by myself."

Sora nodded slowly as he grabbed his back pack.

-X-

**Author's Notes:** Blah, blah, blah. Place something here. Huh… I have no thoughts. Imagine that. Thoughtless.


	12. Unenlightenedment

**Author's Notes:** Unenlightenedment isn't a word. My spell check wants to kill me.

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 12: Unenlightenedment**

"Come on Sora… you can do this!" He took a deep breath as he had a staring contest with the door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just walk in. Yes, technically he lived here. But at the same time, his father had to invite him to get him to come home. He sighed as he shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. He was still mentally preparing when the door knob began to turn.

"Sora!"

The door flung open and Sora found himself swept up in a crushing hug. His eyes widened in complete shock as just stood there, unmoving. He couldn't remember the last time his dad touched him that didn't result in blood loss.

Xaldin pulled away and wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Come on. No need to hang out on the porch." He pulled Sora in and pushed the door shut.

The brunet pried himself away and stepped back, looking a bit bewildered. "Dad… are you like… high or something?"

"Uh…" Xaldin smiled a bit awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck. "I've actually been sober for three days."

"Sober?" Sora rolled his eyes. "Dad, you can't go one day without drinking."

Xaldin looked down and let out a sigh. "I know I've given you no reason to trust me but… I promise… I won't drink again."

Sora crossed his arms as he looked up at his dad. He wasn't convinced. "I'm not buying it."

"Alright… well…" Xaldin turned slightly pointed towards the Selchen. "Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

"You? Cooked? I didn't even think you knew how to turn on the stove." Sora mumbled.

"Uh… Xemnas helped me."

"Oh… _he's_ here?"

"Actually he left. He had to run to work for a little bit. But he'll be back."

"Uh huh…" Sora dropped his backpack and moved around his dad as he stepped into the living room. He rubbed at his eyes the moment they settled on the room. How had he not noticed the second he walked in the door? The fact that the scent of beer was missing should have been his first clue something was off. But this just seemed beyond belief. Everything was clean and neat. "Did you like… hire a maid or something?"

"No."

Sora shook his head slowly and let out a surprised laugh. "So you actually cleaned?"

"Xem helped me with that too."

Sora sighed softly as he looked around the room. "Wow… this is just… wow." He couldn't think straight enough to think of something more intelligent and coherent to say. He moved around the room slowly, peaking under the cushions and pillows on the couch, lifting back the chair to see the carpet underneath, under the coffee table, the shelves of the TV stand, and anywhere else he could think of that could be easily missed with a quick cleaning. But nothing was overlooked or out of place. With probably the first genuine smile he had in the same room with his dad since his mom died, he turned and smiled at his dad.

"Sora… about last week… I can't really remember but… what I did… there's no excuse."

The smile faded instantly and Sora visibly flinched. No, not this. Please don't bring it up. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

"What exactly… I… thought I… your arm…"

Sora took a deep breath and raised his head to meet his father's gaze. He lifted his arm and flexed his wrist. "It wasn't that bad." He lied. "My friend… his uh… aunt is a nurse. She… helped me… he lives with her." He added softly. "She's really good." He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt were other various scars and blemishes were once.

Xaldin flinched slightly as he watched Sora show off his arms. He took a step closer, peering at him. "I'm happy to hear… you had a safe place to go."

Sora pulled the sleeves back down and shrugged awkwardly, feeling a bit uncomfortable and foolish.

"Xemnas got me a job." Xaldin said after a moment's silence. "At his firm. Nothing too exciting but like Xem said, it's a job and it'll keep me out of trouble."

"Until you fuck it up." Sora hadn't meant to say it. He really hadn't. It just came out. He clamped a hand over his mouth, expecting a blowup. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down.

Xaldin shrugged, seemingly not fazed by it. "I can't promise that that won't happen. I'm not perfect… which is the understatement of the year I know… but I can promise to try." He sighed softly and shook his head. "I don't know how this father-son thing works. I always let your mother do the parenting."

Sora smiled despite himself. "I know. I was there." He wished his father never changed. He didn't know much about him before his mother died. But the drunk he became after was someone Sora wished he didn't know.

"I never loved your mother." Xaldin looked away as he blurted it out. "We only got married because my old man made us."

"I know that too."

Xaldin looked over at him and smiled. "You're a smart kid. Very observant."

"I have my moments."

"So… you hungry?"

-X-

The hour that they spent eating at the Selchen table, something that hadn't been done in the house since before Sora's mother died, had been increasingly weird for the brunet. Every minute that ticked by seemed to surprised him. His father was smiling, chatting, and even spouted off a few jokes. He asked Sora about school; his classes, teachers, and friends. He asked about Sora himself; his favorite color, movie, music, book. Did he like to read? Did he do any school activities?

He seemed genuinely curious and happy. It was a side of his father Sora had never seen, even before his mother died. This was a completely different person, someone Sora thought he could like, if he didn't fear that the other person would pop up at any moment and throw him into the wall.

Sora shook his head slowly as he leaned back in his chair and watched his dad at the sink. His dad was actually washing dishes. And Sora just couldn't wrap his head around it. "Are you serious?" He asked suddenly, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"He better be." Came an answer from the Selchen doorway.

Sora looked over and eyed the dark skinned, silver haired man he knew by name and reputation more than anything. He could count on one hand the times he had actually seen the man face to face. And usually those lasted a matter of minutes.

"Hey Xem." Xaldin said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder. "Didn't hear you come in. You missed dinner."

"Sorry. Had to work late with Marly. We ate at the office." He turned slightly and leaned in the doorway. "Hello Sora. It's nice to see you back. It's been pretty quiet around here without you."

Sora forced a smile at the man, though the smile he got in returned looked sinister on the man. "Uh… yeah…" He looked from his father back to Xemnas, wondering at them. He had never understood their relationship. "So… exactly what do you do? You were at work?" He asked slowly.

Xemnas nodded slowly. "CEO of a law firm."

Somehow, Sora could imagine the seemingly cold and distant man as a blood sucking lawyer. And then the thought of blood sucking made him think of his vampire. He fought back thoughts of him and focused on Xemnas. "Which?"

"Hunter and sons."

Sora wasn't surprised he hadn't heard of it. "Which are you?"

Xemnas smirked as he watched Sora and allowed the questioning. He wasn't exactly in the mood for it, but he would allow it anyways. It was good Sora was expressing interest in his father's boyfriend. He even thought he heard a hint of suspicion in the kid's voice. That could mean some sort of concern for his father, even if he wasn't aware of it. "One of two sons." Xemnas recited the story easily. "Family business. My father started it. Handed the reins over to me, so to speak, when he passed away two years ago."

"What about your brother?"

Xemnas shrugged slightly. "Who knows where he is. He got his inheritance, signed his share of the company over to me, and left. Was never really his thing."

Sora leaned further back in his chair as he studied the man. "So you're the only one left?"

Xemnas nodded.

"Why don't you change the name?"

He shrugged again. That was a question he'd never been asked before. "Out of respect, I guess. Never thought about it. It's always been that." He said with a nod. That sounded like a suitable answer.

"Uh huh… any other family?"

"Uh… not really. Or that I know of. Just the black sheep brother."

"House?"

"The house my father owned is still in my name but I rent it out. Too much space for just myself. I rent a small apartment not far from the office." That answer was actually truer than the rest. There was a large house in his name and technically it was rented out. But that was just to establish a paper trail. He received no money since the tenants were those under his command in the Hunter's Organization. And he did have an apartment but the only time he spent there were the few times Xaldin came over.

Sora was silent a moment as he tried to come up with more questions. "Pets?"

Xemnas was getting tired of the stupid questions but he simply smiled and faked interest. "Not really… though my business partner has a dog he's always dragging to the office." Again, more or less true. And his smile deepened at the thought.

"Business partner?" Sora leaned forward in his seat, getting honestly curious.

"Marly."

"Talk about a fruitcake." Xaldin commented with a laugh.

"Xaldin…" There was a warning tone in Xemnas' voice.

Xaldin laughed softly as he ran a dish towel over a plate before setting in the cabinet. "The guy has pink hair and is obsessed with flowers. Can't get much girlier without a vagina."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "You've only met him twice. Briefly."

"And he had flowers with him both times. And asked me if I liked to garden."

"Xaldin… I told you…"

Xaldin turned slightly and held up his arms in defense. "Just commenting on his girlieness. No jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Sora glanced at his dad and then back at Xemnas. "You spend a lot of time with this business partner?"

"Well… he is a partner in my firm. A small partner, mind you, but still a partner. We usually work on cases together."

"Uh huh… and you're letting him near an office?" Sora pointed towards his father. "A professional atmosphere? With people?"

"Sora! Enough with the fucking interrogation!" Xaldin said as he finished the last dish and turned around to lean against the counter.

"He's just curious and concerned about the new job." Xemnas said in a calm, even tone. "Nothing wrong with it. I don't mind. No need to raise your voice."

"Right… sorry."

Xemnas looked back at Sora. "To answer your question, it's my firm, like I said. I can pick and choose who I hire and fire. I tried to help him find a job somewhere else but…"

"Everyone in town knows me." Xaldin grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. Another reminder that he was nothing more than a complete fuck up.

Xemnas shrugged. "If he fucks up, he's out. He knows it."

Xaldin nodded. "Oh believe me, I do."

Sora looked from one to the other again and his mouth dropped open. This was all fucked up. He pushed his chair away from the table and rose. "Dad… can I talk to you for a minute? Upstairs?"

Xaldin nodded and pushed off the counter. "Sure. Excuse us for a minute Xem."

Xemnas nodded and stepped out of the way as they walked out of the Selchen. He turned to watch as they disappeared up the stairs before moving into the living room.

Sora stopped once he was in his room and turned around. "What the fuck is up with you?"

"Watch your language." Xaldin lifted his arm to wag a disciplining finger at him.

Sora's mouth dropped open. "Seriously. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my dad?"

Xaldin simply smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm me, I swear. Just… improved maybe."

Sora still wasn't buying it. He shook his head and snorted. "It's only been a week since I last saw you. How can everything I've ever known be completely turned upside down?" He threw his arms up for emphasis.

"Sora…"

"This all seems fake. You're putting on some act, just trying to trick me into forgiving you." Sora snapped.

"Why would I trick you?"

"I… haven't figured that out yet." Sora scratched at the back of his neck as he said it. He hadn't figured out the angle, but he knew there had to be one somewhere.

"I didn't force you to come here tonight. And I'm not keeping you hostage." He stepped away from the door and inclined his head towards it. "You can leave if you want."

"I…" Sora started and then bit his lip. He suddenly felt very tired. With a sigh, he rubbed at his head and looked down. "I just… I don't know… how to… handle all this."

"One day at a time." Xaldin said with a smile.

Sora glanced up at him. "Can I… go to sleep now? It's been a long day. My friend and I… we went shopping with his… aunt. Out all day."

Xaldin nodded and reached for the door. "I'll make breakfast in the morning and drive you to school, if you want."

Sora nodded and watched as the almost-stranger slipped out the door.

-X-

Selphie had gone to sleep right after dinner. Aerith had excused herself to her room shortly after for whatever reason. Which left Riku alone to entertain himself for the night. It probably wasn't the best thing, considering that he was now sitting on a branch in the tree in Sora's backyard. He had the perfect view of the brunet's bedroom window. He caught the end of Sora's conversation with his father and then heard the man retreating down the stairs.

"Everything alright?" He heard an unknown voice ask.

"I don't think so." Riku recognized this as Sora's dad.

"I'm sorry if I said anything…"

"You didn't. This is all on me."

"Give him time. He'll come around."

"I highly doubt that. He's probably better off without me. Why am I doing this, Xem? Clearly he's never going to forgive me."

"He's your son."

"He doesn't need me."

"Give him time. In the meantime…"

Riku turned them out after that and listened instead to the rustling coming from Sora's room. The light was still on and Riku could make out the brunet's form as he walked past the window. He had mixed feelings about spying on the brunet. And he was certain Sora wouldn't like it. But that didn't stop him.

He smiled as he spied Sora walking by the window again with his phone to his ear. Riku was so intent on watching the brunet that he jumped when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He knew who it was instantly and pulled it out. "Sora. I was just thinking about you."

"You were?"

Riku smiled as he leaned back against the tree. "Yep."

"What are you doing?"

"Just… hanging out." He said slowly as he looked around at the tree. If only you knew… "Sel and Ary went to bed and left me all alone."

"Oh my poor little Vampire."

Riku's smile deepened. "Oh yes. Feel sorry for me. You should come running back now. Come keep be warm."

"Oh ha ha. I'm getting ready to sleep right now. Busy day and all."

He sighed softly and leaned his head back, feeling a few strands of hair getting stuck on the rough bark. "So you have to go?" He couldn't help the sulking tone that crept in his voice as he asked.

"No… not yet at least. I can talk for a little while longer."

"How did it go?"

Sora sighed over the phone. "Weird. The whole evening was fucked up. I swear I stepped into the twilight zone or something. He actually said he's sober now. It's complete shit."

Riku leaned forward again to peak at the window and saw that Sora was pacing back and forth. "Maybe he's trying to change to be a better father for you."

Sora stopped pacing in front of the window and even from that far away, Riku could see the scowl on his face. "What? Who's side are you on? Why the fuck are you sticking up for him?"

"I'm not…"

"Just a few hours ago you were begging me not to come home."

Riku smiled as he once again leaned back against the tree. "Well… yeah. I'd rather you be here with me…" He said slowly.

Sora's tone changed greatly. "With you, huh? Doing what?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Pervert."

Riku laughed. "So other than weirdness, it went okay? You're okay?"

"Oh yeah." Sora answered quickly. "Only time he touched me was when he hugged me. That was weird."

"Huh…"

"Then his boyfriend showed up."

"Boyfriend?" Riku cocked at eyebrow at that one. Had Sora mentioned his dad was gay before? Had Sora mentioned much about his dad at all? Would Riku have listened if he did?

Sora sighed over the line. "Don't know much about the guy, but he's always given me the creeps and he didn't disappoint me."

"He can't be that bad if you don't know him…"

Sora grunted an answer and was silent for a moment. "I… I miss you." He said suddenly.

Riku's lips curled slyly. "Oh really?"

"Don't read anything into it." There was a sharp edge to Sora's voice.

Riku smiled as he leaned farther back against the tree, slouching slightly.

"But… I did realize something."

"What?"

Sora let out a wistful sigh and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Being around them… I realized I know nothing about him. My dad's boyfriend. They've been dating for a while… I'm not even sure how long. But I know nothing about him other than his name. And a little about where he works now. But I don't know _him_."

Riku tucked a stray hair behind his ear, listening to Sora's shuffling. "Well… you can fix that."

"That's not what I was getting at." Sora said slowly. "I know nothing about you, despite the very, very basics about how you met Selphie and Aerith. You won't even talk about Vampires. I know bits and pieces, mostly from everyone but you."

That caught him off guard. He sat up quickly and stuttered. "I… well…"

"Where were you born? Did you have any brothers and sisters? Or parents? Did you… go to school before? Was there school? Or a tutor? How did you end up here? Who turned you? I know nothing about you! What's your favorite color or movie or music? Is Riku even your real name?"

"Uh…" Riku's mouth dropped open. Even if he could get a word in edgewise, he wasn't sure what to say.

"You know nothing about me. Not really. You've never once asked about my mother or friends or anything."

"Well…"

"You're a stranger to me. I know Selphie and Aerith better. Hell… I know more about Sel's city friends than you. And yet… I feel… way too drawn to you."

Riku nearly dropped his phone as he felt a chill pass through him. "So… you want me to stop? Leave?"

"No!" Sora said quickly. "I just… want to talk to you and I want you to be honest."

"Sora… there are some things… I can't…" He rubbed at his forehead and closed his eyes, fighting back memories that threatened to flood his mind.

"I'm not saying I need your life story right this moment." Sora said quickly. "I understand you have issues or something. That's probably an understatement but as long as you promise to fill me in one day, I'll be happy if we start little."

Riku let out a long sigh of relief. He once again leaned back against the tree, more for support this time. "Alright then. Little. Like what?"

"Like… what's your favorite color?"

Riku titled his head to the side as he mulled over the question. "Uh… I never really thought about that. Black I guess."

"I love blue! See?" The usual excitement was back in his voice. "We're closer already."

Riku smiled and shook his head slowly. He could just imagine the goofy grin on the brunet's face.

"It's getting late." Sora said suddenly, yawning through the phone.

"Not for me."

"Oh ha ha. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Sora."

"Night Riku."

He pulled the phone from his ear and shoved it in his pocket. He turned slightly, repositioning himself so he could once again see Sora's bedroom window. Even when the light was turned off, he remained in the tree, motionless as he kept his senses on the house.

-X-

Riku rubbed at his forehead as he looked at himself in the mirror. No matter how many times he had done it, it still felt weird to be able to see his reflection.

"Feeling better?"

He looked back as Aerith appeared in the doorway to his bathroom. He hadn't even heard her come in. "I hate when you can sneak up on me."

She laughed as she graceful swept into the small room. "Now you know how everyone else feels."

He rolled his eyes as he turned and leaned on the counter. "Yes, I am feeling better."

She tilted her head to the side slightly as she watched him. "Do you plan to stay out stalking Sora every night when he's not here?"

He stopped his primping and glanced up at her. "You knew about that?"

She let out a soft laugh and lifted her hand to her lips in an attempt to stifle it. "I heard you leave last night and return this morning. I assumed you were with him."

He shrugged and dropped his gaze to the flood. "I was just keeping an eye and ear on the house."

"Any problems?"

"No." He sneered as he said it.

"You sound disappointed."

Riku sighed and rubbed at his forehead again. "I'm not exactly disappointed… and yet I am. If his dad is being honestly genuine… then I'm happy for it. But I just… I want Sora here."

"You really are over protective and possessive, aren't you?"

He glared at her. "I wish you all would stop saying that."

"Sweetie, that's what love does to you."

"I don't…" He faltered, unable to finish his thought.

"Can't say it, can you?" Aerith said smugly.

He shook his head and forced a smile. He wasn't in the mood for more of her teasing. "I'm going to be late. If you'll excuse me…" He stepped around her and came face to face with Selphie. He let out a growl and glared at her. "Did you come to harass me as well?'

The shifter smiled and shook her head. "No." She sounded a bit sad and hurt. "I came to say goodbye."

That caught him off guard. "What? You've only been here a few days."

"I know." She shifted her weight back and forth as if on edge. "But my friend Kairi shared some news with me yesterday. I'm going back to the city. This Hunter's Organization thing is getting more out of hand than I thought and I already thought it was bad."

He rolled his eyes and waved her off. "I still don't think it's anything to worry about. We are a very prideful, vain, and resourceful race. No way would any let extinction happen."

"It's real, Riku. It's serious business." She persisted in a soft, worried voice.

He shook his head again. "No. You're wrong. They've just all gone into hiding. In 50 or maybe 100 years when this hunter thing dies off, they'll all just come out and shout, 'Gotcha.'"

"Well… I hope you're right. But in the meantime, I'm going to do everything I can to stop them before they wipe out another Lodias race."

"Fine. Bye." He waved and stepped around her. "I'm going to be late."

"I'll call you if I find anything out."

"I'll be holding my breath."

-X-

Xaldin scratched at the back of his neck after he pulled his truck into a parking space and turned it off. He turned slightly and smiled awkwardly. "Uh… will we be seeing you tonight?"

"We?"

"Yes… we. Xem's been hanging around a lot lately." He said with a smile. "More like kicking my ass and keeping me in check. But I can tell him to take a night off, if you'd prefer."

Sora shrugged as he reached for the door handle. "I don't really mind him, I guess. Just don't know him. I've never really spent much time with him before."

"Well… come again tonight and get to know him better. You could invite that friend of yours."

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah… maybe… I'll ask him."

"You do that and let me know. I'll make dinner."

"No. You can't cook. I'll make dinner."

"Then… I'll go shopping. What do you want?"

Sora shrugged. There was too much on his mind to think about what to make for dinner. "I'll decide later. Just get whatever."

Xaldin nodded slowly. "Okay… what about your friend? Anything he can't eat?"

"Uh… no. He'll eat anything…" Sora said slowly.

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Bye." Sora slipped out of the truck and closed the door behind him. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that tugged at the pit of his stomach. With a sigh, he shook his head and headed into the school. He was running late as he turned and headed for his class. He'd have to wait until lunch to look for his vampire, assuming Riku did come after all. Sora really hoped he did. He couldn't shake this overwhelming need to see him. He hoped to see Selphie too.

"Sora! Dude!"

Sora looked up as he entered the classroom. Zexion and Demyx waved him over. With a smile, he took his seat behind Demyx and next to Zexion. "Hey guys."

"Dude. Seifer is pissed." Demyx hissed as he leaned closer.

Sora rolled his eyes as he leaned on his desk. "Yeah? At who this time."

"You." Zexion answered.

"Me?" Sora sat up and his mouth dropped open. What had he done to piss the guy off?

"Where were you this weekend?"

"Uh… home…" Sora stammered as he dropped his gaze to his desk and didn't meet Zexion's questioning eyes.

"Uh huh." Demyx didn't look like he believed him. "That sounds convincing."

"All week you've been awol."

"Seriously dude! What's been going on with you?" Demyx leaned closer and dropped his voice. The room was slowly filling up but no one seemed to be paying attention to the three boys. "We've kept secret about you and… Roxas…" He whispered the name after a quick glance around the room. "But if you're involved with this new guy…"

"I'm not." Sora said quickly. "We're just friends. Sort of friends. More like… casual acquaintances." He could hear his voice cracking slightly as he lied.

Zexion cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh really?"

"Even if you were right… it's none of your damn business." Sora snapped.

"It is when Seifer declares war on him."

Sora's eyes widened. "He wouldn't do that. He couldn't."

"He could and he will."

"Riku hasn't done anything to him!"

Demyx lifted his hand and began counting off on his fingers. "He spoke up in class, played teacher's pet, became all buddy-buddy with Namine, got in a fight with you, and now Seifer's convinced he's stolen you or some shit."

"What? Stolen me? What the fuck does that mean? I can't have other friends?" He rolled his eyes. "I hate this gang shit."

"Seifer won't just let you leave." Zexion said softly. "You know too much."

"You know where the metaphorical bodies are buried."

Zexion looked over at Demyx and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah… anyways… you know things that can't get out, things that could get us all in trouble. And if this new goody-two-shoes…"

"Don't call him that!" Sora snapped. "And he doesn't know anything. I would never spill gang secrets. You can tell Seifer that."

"Seifer doesn't change his mind."

Sora sighed and shook his head. "How can everything get so fucked up in just a week?"

"Sora… what's going on?"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You can trust us." Zexion added when Sora didn't answer right away. "Despite everything, we are friends."

The brunet sighed and rubbed at his head. "I…"

The bell for class rang just as the teacher came in.

Sora sighed gratefully as he leaned back in his seat. Saved by the bell, he thought with a smile.

The brunet woman smiled warmly as she waved a small slip of paper in the air for a moment. "Sora, you've been summoned to the nurse's office. Take this slip with you."

"Uh…" Sora grabbed his stuff and hurried to the front of the class. "Miss Heartilly… do you know what this is about?"

She shook her head as she handed him the slip of paper. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. One of the office messengers flagged me down in the hall." She patted him on the back affectionately. "Just hurry along. If you're out all period, stop by sometime during the day and I'll give you the assignment."

Sora nodded and hurried out the door. His mind raced as he walked down the hall. Why would the nurse want to see him? Had someone became suspicious about his arm last Friday? Did something happen to his father? Or Riku? With a sigh, he stepped into the nurse's small office.

The door suddenly closed behind him and he spun around and nearly dropped his books. "Aerith! What are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly as she grabbed his books from him and dropped them in chair. Then she drew him into a hug. "I've come to keep an eye on Riku since he won't heed Selphie's warnings. And on you as well. You tend to get in trouble easily."

He smiled as she released him. "As a nurse?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. It's not my first time. I've worked as a nurse several times over the years."

"I believe it."

She smiled again and motioned towards an empty chair. "Have a seat."

With a nod, Sora took a seat and watched as Aerith sat down behind the small desk opposite of him.

"Now… I want to talk to you about something." She said slowly as she folded her arms on the desk.

"Sure. What?"

"For the time being, I'd like it to stay between us. Riku would be cross with me if he found out."

"Uh…" Sora leaned back in the chair and nodded slowly. "Alright, I guess."

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

Sora laughed softly. "Okay. I promise I won't tell the bloodsucker."

Her smile faded as she leaned forward on the desk. "Here's the thing… think whatever you may but I am very old fashioned. I was raised that way. I fell in love with my husband when we were young. We courted when we became of age. Then we married. The closest we got before the wedding was a kiss on the hand."

Sora nodded slowly, oblivious as to where this was going but interested in learning anything about her that she had to share.

"Now… Riku and I… we may not have any family ties… though I do guess in a way we share blood…" She smiled slightly. "But Riku is the only family I have. We've had an odd relationship over the years but in my head, he is my son… or at least brother…" She shook her head slowly. "Or nephew according to the school. It's hard to pin an exact word."

Sora smiled and nodded. "It sounds it." He was still vaguely lost in the conversation and still wondered at its direction.

"Whatever term you place on us, I worry about Riku. I have since I've been with him and will continue to. I know him and I can read him. He won't admit it, but he's always been lonely. I know his life has been long and I know you two haven't known each other long… but like I said, I know him. I worry about his attachment to you."

"To me?" Sora bit his lip. He didn't like where he saw this going.

"You're human. Weak, fragile, vulnerable, pathetic…"

"I get it!" Sora snapped with a frown. "I'm not immortal. I can't be with him."

"That's not entirely correct." She said slowly. "But first… I want to ask you… what your intentions are."

"My… intentions?" He repeated slowly.

"With Riku. Assuming it were possible, could you see yourself with him? Could you be happy with him? Make him happy?"

"I…"

"Or is this some little game to you?"

"A game?" He stood up quickly, pushing the chair backwards, and stepped forward to place his hands on her desk. "Look… he came after me! He intended to kill me and brought me home when he found he couldn't. Yes, I came crawling back when I had nowhere else to go. And I'll admit I flirted but he did too. And last night… he… it's not a game to me. I can't explain it and I know it's crazy. We've only known each other a week and I was asleep during part of it. But I can't help it. I feel drawn to him. I… I love him. I feel like I've loved him my whole life. Longer even! I'd do anything for him. Anything to be with him."

Aerith smiled as she leaned back in her chair. She had been hoping for a reaction like that. "Would you be like him?"

"You mean…" Sora didn't finish his thought as he straightened up and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I don't know."

"You think about it long and hard. It's not something that can be undone. Now…" She slid her chair back and stood up. "Get back to class. I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Um… maybe. My dad wants to meet Riku… the 'friend' I've been staying with. You should come too." He brightened up as the thought occurred to him.

She smiled. "The guardian aunt?"

Sora nodded and smiled. "So you'll come?"

"If you've inviting me… then yes."

Sora bit his lip as he thought about having to ask Riku. "Do you think Riku will? He doesn't think much of my father."

She shrugged slightly as she placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. "If you ask, I think he will. I think he'll do anything you ask."

-X-

Sora spent the rest of his morning trying to concentrate on class and school work and failing. His thoughts, as always lately, were on his vampire. Mine, he thought with a smile. And I called him possessive. The smile on his lips remained as he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Sora."

Sora rolled his eyes as he heard Demyx's voice. When he turned, he was surprised to see him alone. "Seifer wants to see you. After school."

"Shit… tell him I can't tonight."

Demyx crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "And why not?"

Sora shrugged. "I have something to do tonight. It's… important."

"Does it involve the new guy?"

"It might." Sora said slowly.

Demyx dropped his arms to his sides and stepped closer. "You are involved with him, aren't you?" He hissed.

Sora pushed him away. "You're one to speak."

"What does that mean?"

"You and Zexion?"

Demyx's face paled. "How did you know about that?"

Sora smiled smugly and shrugged. "You just told me. But I had my suspicions for a while."

"Shit…"

"You lay off me about Riku and keep him out of your gossip and I'll do the same."

Demyx sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'll reschedule."

"Give me your phone. I got a new number." Sora programmed his new number into Demyx's phone, said goodbye, and went to look for Riku.

"Sora."

Sora turned and smiled at the seemingly normal teenager sitting alone at the table in the corner. He lifted his hand and wagged his finger in a follow me fashion. Then he turned and headed into the hall. His mind raced as he tried to think of where there would be an empty place. The halls were pretty empty but anyone could walk through. There were the bathrooms, but that idea was disgusting. There was Aerith's new office but she'd be there. Outside was always an option but he wasn't fond of that even if his vampire was safe from the sun's wrath in his current state.

With a smile, he stopped in front of a closed classroom. The door was shut, the light was off, and it was empty. Riku had caught up to him by then. Sora grabbed his hand and slipped inside the dark room pulling him in and closing the door behind him.

"What's with the…" Riku didn't get to finish his thought as he was pushed against the wall and a tongue was shoved in his mouth. He acted on impulse then, grabbing the brunet harder than he meant to.

Sora let out a soft moan as he rocked his hips forward and locked his hands in Riku's hair. He had kissed other boys before… well… boy. He had kissed one boy before. But there was something about Riku that drove him completely wild. He vaguely wondered if it was just him or his 'difference' that did it. There had to be something more behind the intensity in which he was drawn to the much older teenage boy.

The sound seemed to stir something in the vampire's head. Inside an empty classroom at school wasn't exactly the best place to be caught making out. "Sora!" Reluctantly, Riku pried the brunet away, struggling to catch his breath for a moment. His lips curled into a smile as he tilted his head to the side. "Shit… that's a way to say hello."

Sora smiled as he stepped closer to Riku again and slipped his arms around his neck. "Hello, Riku."

A laugh was emitted from the vampire as he encircled Sora's waist and drew him closer once again. "So how has your morning been?"

"Aerith called me into her office."

Riku shook his head slowly. "Yeah. When she gets her mind set on something, you can't stop her."

Sora shrugged slightly. "Well… it's good for her, isnt' it? She likes playing nurse."

"Oh yeah, she does." Riku said with a nod. "I think she was secretly upset with Selphie for taking you to that witch friend. I, on the other hand, am not." He pulled Sora tighter against him, emphasizing him words.

Sora let out a squeak and his cheeks flushed slightly. "Uh… where is Selphie anyways?" He asked, attempting to change the subject. "I thought she'd be with you?"

"She's long gone. Left early this morning for the city."

"Why?"

Riku shrugged, his grip on Sora loosening. This wasn't really a conversation he wanted to be having. He wanted nothing more than to forget Selphie ever brought the hunters up. "Some shit about the hunters."

Sora sighed and pulled him closer, hugging his body to the vampire's. "I wish you'd listen to her warnings. I won't pretend to understand… but… I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Riku touched his forehead to Sora's and breathed in his scent. Oh how he loved that smell. "Nothing will. Believe me. I've dealt with worse over the years."

"But…"

"Sora!" Riku snapped as he lifted his head and looked away.

With a sigh, the brunet pulled away and looked down. "I just…"

"Don't, alright? Just don't."

Sora tuned slightly, stepped towards the front row of desks, and took a seat on top of one. They were both silent for a few minutes until Sora broke it. He dreaded it, but it was as good a time as ever to ask. "I… uh… my dad wants to meet you…"

Riku's head snapped back to Sora. "Me?"

"The friend I've been staying with."

"I don't know…"

"For dinner tonight." Sora stuck out his bottom lip and feigned pouting.

"Sora…"

"I know, I know." He held up his arms. "Just come, stay for an hour, play nice, and you can leave, okay? Aerith will be there."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You invited her too?"

Sora nodded. "Dad seemed really interested in her."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Simply as my friend's aunt who healed me up."

Riku shook his head slowly. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please!" Sora was off the desk and pressing up against Riku again. "We can sneak up to my room and I'll give you a little taste."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh that is so not fair! I can't resist that and you know it."

"Yes I do."

"Fine. I'll go with you. But Aerith has an errand. We'll have to be late."

"Oh! An errand? Can I go?"

Riku shrugged. "As long as she doesn't mind."

"So where are we going?"

"Aerith's decided we need a car."

-X-

"Xaldin… stop fidgeting." Xemnas' eyes followed the black haired man's nervous pacing back and forth across the living room. He was starting to give him a headache.

"I can't." Xaldin snapped, turning his head to throw a glare at the silver haired man. "I need a fucking drink."

"Fat ass chance." Xemnas snapped back at him with as much anger as was directed at him.

Xaldin kicked at the coffee table as he passed it again. The force wasn't hard enough to move the table but it was enough to painfully stub a toe. He ignored it as he let out a sigh. "I know, I know. Fuck!" He stopped and turned to look at Xemnas. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous!"

"Calm. Come sit down." He patted the couch beside him.

With another sigh, Xaldin stepped around the table and slumped down on the couch beside the other man. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He really wanted a strong drink.

There was a sly smile on Xemans' face as he grabbed Xaldin's hand and entwined their fingers. "Everything will be fine." He said in a soothing voice. "Last night was fine."

Xaldin squeezed the hand in his and leaned against him. "I know… I just… where they hell are they? They should have been here by now!"

Xemnas leaned further back on the couch and pulled the other man with him. "They?" Absentmindedly, he began playing with one of the black dreadlocks.

"Yeah." Xaldin let out a sigh. "I told Sora to invite his new friend over. He's been staying with this kid for a week and I know nothing about him… but then again, I know nothing… about… any of… what's wrong?" He lifted his head and caught the look.

Xemnas' face was blank and his eye twitched as he clenched his fists. "Friend? His friend is coming over? The one he's been staying with? Here?"

"Yeah…" Xaldin pulled himself up into a sitting position and stared at the other man with curiosity. Why would it matter if he invited the kid? It made sense, didn't it? Wouldn't that be the parent thing to do?

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Uh… he just called me an hour ago…"

"Shit!" Xemnas jumped up and pulled out his phone. "Fuck!"

"Xem…" Xaldin was thoroughly confused and slightly freaked out. He had never seen the calm, placid man snap like that. "Xemnas!"

"I got to go." He turned for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Xaldin jumped up and grabbed for him. "I promised Sora you'd be here. He said he wants to get to know you better."

Xemnas wrenched away from the grip. "I have to go now."

"Xem! This is a good thing, right? You said he'd…"

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"But…"

He didn't wait for another comment as he bolted out the door. "Too fast." He hissed to himself as he climbed into his car. "Way too fast. We aren't ready yet." He pressed his phone to his ear as he pulled the car away from the house. "Marly. I'm coming in. Now."

"What? Why?" He caught the panic in his superior's voice.

He nearly dropped his phone as he jerked violently on steering wheel. Every cell in his body told him to put as much distance between himself and the house. "We're not prepared."

"Not prepared for what?" The questioning voice was softer, slower this time.

He didn't answer.

"Xemnas! What's going on? Did something happen?"

"He's coming to the house." Xemnas blurted out. He hated showing weakness but they were so close. He was so close to keeping the promise he made nearly twenty years before. He couldn't afford to fuck it up. "Tonight."

"What?

He clenched his teeth as he turned the wheel again. "Xaldin told Sora to invite him."

"Slow down, Xem." Marluxia said over the phone in a commanding tone. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself. Where are you?"

Xemnas eased up on the gas pedal a bit as he took a deep breath. A glance out the window proved that he wasn't exactly sure where he was or what street he was one. He hadn't been paying attention. "In my car, on my way to headquarters… I think..."

"You just left? Did you give him an excuse?"

"Uh… no… I…"

"Turn around right now and head back." Marluxia said quickly, interrupting.

"But we aren't… I'm not…"

"Think, Xem." Marluxia spoke very slowly, trying to calm his superior. "He's coming over now, for dinner I assume. Which means it's during the day. He's been at school all day, parading around as human. So he had to ingest a lot of pira blood to do that. He'll be perfectly normal."

Xemnas let out a sharp laugh at the term normal being applied to the vampire. "There's nothing normal about that blood sucking leech."

"He'll be human-like, then. His senses will be down and so will his guard. Plus all our research on this guy, brief as it has been, proves he doesn't follow the norm. There's a very good chance he knows nothing about what's been going on. Which means he won't be alert or know who you are."

"But…"

"We don't want to rush this." Marluxia continued on. "If he's as old and elusive as we think, he's stronger than most we've dealt with. We need more information on him before we can take him out. How observant is he? Does he have any weaknesses? How close is he with Sora? Can we manipulate Sora for information? If we found out where he lived…"

Xemnas let out a sigh. "You're right Marly. I know you are." He pulled his car over to the side of the road and turned it off. He leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. "I guess I just got nervous being this close."

"Your secret is safe with me, sir." There was a hint of laughter to the pink haired man's voice.

"It better be." Xemnas snapped as he slowly regained control of himself. He couldn't allow the others to get wind of this. "Luxord would have a field day with this. Vexen too. I'd never hear the end of it."

There was a silent moment before Marluxia spoke. "So then… you are going back, right?"

"Yes." Xemnas put his car in reverse and looked over the backseat as he turned the car around. "Though I just made a completely fool of myself."

Marluxia laughed over the phone. "Blame it on me. Some big case I've fucked up and you're on edge because of it."

Xemnas smiled slightly. The thought was tempting and could possibly be a good excuse. And it bordered slightly on truth. He was on edge because of a big 'case,' though he had been the one to fuck it up. At that moment, he was very grateful for his levelheaded second.

"I'll be there in an hour with the wolf." Marluxia continued. "I'll make Lux come too. We'll keep an eye on things from the outside. Between the three of us, we should be able to see anything coming. If you want, I can disturb you during dinner and you can yell at me in front of everyone."

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll head back now."

"Just relax Xem. If nothing else, we'll get a better look at him and get a chance at tracking him home."

-X-

**Author's Notes:** Oh look! XD Plot! I think I'm finally back on track of the point of the story. :P And yes, I suck at writing kissing scenes. Gesh. I'd think with my dirty mind I'd be able to write a simple kissing scene without worrying about my blood pressure.


	13. Unknown Outcome

**Unlimited Addiction  
Chapter 13: Unknown Outcome**

A long sigh was admitted as the silver haired hunter pulled his car once again into the driveway belonging to the house he'd spent so much time at recently. He was thoroughly embarrassed with himself for the freakout. But being so close made him so nervous. And he hated himself for that. He wasn't the same little cocky brat as when he took over for his father. He glared at the steering wheel and gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white. "Only one left. Only he stands between you and me." He said through gritted teeth. "I always make good on my promises."

After a few deep, calming breaths, he pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door. His mind was spinning a tale when the front door opened and Xaldin leaned against the frame. "Back?" He said with a wide smile.

Xemnas sighed and nodded. "Sorry I freaked." He scratched at the back of his head, still feeling a twinge of nerves. "Work… has me on edge." Xaldin's smile broadened and Xemnas glared. "What?"

"Nothing." The black haired man said smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not perfect. I am allowed to make mistakes. How many have you made in the past month?" He snapped.

Xaldin's smile remained as he stepped aside and nodded. "Come in and we'll forget it."

"Great." Xemnas mumbled, pushing past. He grabbed Xaldin's arm and tugged him towards the kitchen. "Let's surprise your son and make dinner before he gets here."

Xaldin followed along behind him. "He told me not to cook."

"Because you can't. But you can help me."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I like this one." Aerith said, pointing to a mall, family sedan. They had spent nearly an hour walking through the car lot. Every car Aerith had like, Riku hadn't. And every one Riku had liked, Aerith vetoed. Riku still didn't know why they needed a vehicle now all of a sudden. They were within walking distance to the school. That was pretty much everywhere they went. And if Aerith wanted a vehicle to play aunt and nurse with, why did she need him and Sora there? Clearly she wasn't going to let Riku help her pick.

"Well… I like this one." Riku said as he leaned against a jet black sports car that looked like it could give Selphie's a run for her money. He could see the look on her face if she saw it.

Aerith shook her head, squashing his momentary fantasy. "No." She said flatly.

Riku crossed his arms and smirked. "My money."

"I'm your guardian, remember." She turned to give the mini-van a second look over. "I'm in charge. I'm sort of older. We're getting this one." She nodded and turned to point at Riku and Sora. "You two stay here and stay out of trouble. I'm going to go fill out the paperwork. And then we'll get going."

Riku crossed his arms and sighed. "Sometimes I hate being eighteen forever."

Sora bounced slightly on his heels beside the vampire and snickered. "Oh come on. Maybe if you get good grades and keep your room clean, auntie Aerith will get you the car."

Riku glanced sideways at him and smiled. "Oh ha ha. You're so damned funny Sora."

Sora's smile widened. "I'm hilarious." Riku pushed off the car and Sora stepped closer, bumping into him. "Thanks." He said softly, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"For what?"

Sora glanced up at him. "For picking a fight with me."

Riku laughed softly. "Thanks for being an ass. And having a cute one too."

Sora blushed slightly and dropped his gaze once again. He leaned his head against Riku's shoulder, smiling broadly. Compliments and affections still felt foreign to the brunet. But it was something he would enjoy getting used to as he spent time with the vampire. And he hoped it would be a very long time. "As weird as it sounds… that fight set everything in motion. If I wasn't late getting home… dad wouldn't have overreacted. I wouldn't have had a reason to flee to you. I wouldn't have gotten a chance to spend time with you… and dad wouldn't have had a stroke or whatever is up with him."

Rikku leaned his head against Sora's gently. Several thoughts passed through his mind. What Sora had just said was actually pretty sweet. He should have said something about how sweet Sora was or how cute or how happy him being around made him or something. But instead, Riku said, "God you smell good."

Sora laughed and pushed him away. "Pervert. Is that all you think about?"

Riku flared his nostrils and inhaled the sweet scent as he stepped closer to Sora's retreating form. "Can't help it."

Sora stuck his tongue out at him. "You are going to act normal around my dad, right? And be nice?"

Riku stopped and crossed his arms. He tilted his head a bit, seeming to consider Sora's words. After a moment, his lips twisted into a sly smirk. "I seem to remember a promise of a tour? Of your room?"

Sora mimicked Riku, tilting his head and spending a few minutes thinking. "If you behave, pervert."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Is pedophile better?"

Riku threw up his arms and turned around. "Sora!"

"How about stalker? Or leech?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Sora moved up behind him, attempting to sneak up on the vampire. He knew he couldn't really, not even in the drugged state. But he still wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's waist and pressed against his back. "How about I just call you mine?"

Riku leaned his head back slightly. "Sap."

"Alright boys." Her voice cut through the silent parking lot and both boys turned to smile at her. "Let's get going before we're late." Aerith jingled the set of new keys as she drew closer.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So uh… are you nervous?"

Xaldin leaned back in his chair and lifted his head to watch as Xemnas leaned against the counter. "Nervous?" Why would he be nervous?

Xemnas shrugged. "Well… this is the friend that Sora ran to and his aunt is the one who patched him up."

Xaldin was quiet for a moment. And then the realization sunk in. "Oh shit! You're right!" He leaned heavily on the Kitchen table and let out a long sigh. "I'm such a shitty father. Shitty person altogether."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, own up to it, and don't make the same mistakes."

He nodded vigorously. "I won't."

"Good." Both looked up as an engine could be heard out front. "Sounds like they're here." Xemnas said after hearing a car door slam shut. "Listen. Tonight isn't about me or our relationship. It's about you and Sora and repairing the damage you've caused."

Xaldin nodded again at he pushed away from the table and stood up. "Right." He turned slightly and pushed the chair back under the table before smiling back up Xemnas. "Under control."

"So don't be touchy or clingy, alright?" Xemnas insisted, trying to keep Xaldin's attention. "Don't talk about me or anything really except Sora. And his new friends."

"Yeah, yeah." Xaldin waved the comments away as he moved around the table and headed towards the door.

"Xaldin!" Xemnas intercepted him and grabbed the other man's shoulders and shook him. "This is important! Pay attention!"

"Alright!" He snapped as he heard the front door open. "I get it. I won't mess this up."

"Dad?"

"Kitchen." Xaldin detached himself from Xemnas and walked out into the living room. Sora stood beside an unknown silver haired boy who looked about the same age. Xaldin noted that he didn't look particularly too happy to be there.

Sora looked a bit nervous as he looked from his friend to his dad. He scratched at the back of his head nervously and forced a smile. "Dad this is my friend Riku. Riku, this is my dad."

Xaldin smiled and held out his hand. "Hi! Nice to finally meet you."

Riku's response as a glare, which earned him an elbow in the side from the brunet beside him. "Nice to meet you." He mumbled but didn't shake the man's hand.

"That's Xemnas." Sora said with a nod as the older male came out behind his dad.

Xemnas tensed slightly as he laid eyes on the seemingly normal teenagers. In the vampire's drugged state, he really did look normal. But Xemnas was still wary as he smiled at them. "Call me Xem. I hope you don't mind Sora, but I went ahead and cooked dinner for everyone."

Sora crossed his arms and tilted his head as he glanced at his dad. "You didn't let him help, did you?"

Xaldin snoted. "I'm not that bad! It's been years since I burned the kitchen down."

"Yeah. I remember that." Xemnas said with a laugh. "It was last year. And you were boiling water."

"Oh who asked you?" Snapped Xaldin.

Xemnas smiled and looked around. He had been expecting to find the Piremort. This would probably be his best chance to meet them both. "I thought your… aunt was coming?"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. "She's out front, fighting with the mini-van she just had to buy."

"Does she need help?" Xaldin asked, earning him a weird look from Sora.

"No, she does not." The front door opened and the brunette woman swept in gracefully. "But thank you for the offer. Would have been nice if someone else had done so."

Riku glanced back at her and shrugged. "You said you didn't need my help."

"Well… it's just been… a while." Aerith said as she stepped closer to the group and smoothed out her shirt.

"I told you to let me drive!"

Sora let out a loud, forced laugh and pushed Riku. They were supposed to be acting normal but Sora feared the vampire would slip if he kept arguing with Aerith. "Dad, this is Aerith, Aerith, this is my dad."

"Xaldin."

"And his boyfriend, Xemnas."

"Xemnas." She repeated. Where had she heard that name before?

"Call me Xem." He said quickly with a smile.

"Yes…" Aerith said, smiling back at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thanks for having us."

Xaldin smiled sheepishly. "It's the least I could do… you both have been looking after Sora…"

"No need for thanks or apology." She said quickly, interrupting him. "We were happy to do it. Weren't we, Riku?"

Riku and Sora both looked at her oddly and then Riku nodded slowly. "Sure. No problem."

"Well… thank you anyways." Xaldin said softly before turning around. "Okay now… who's hungry?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Dinner went off without a hitch. Xemnas had kept close watch on the guests but he quickly realized he didn't need to. What Marluxia had said over the phone earlier rang true. Neither of these two knew much, if anything, about him and his real business. And both were playing their parts well. Aerith talked about her job as a nurse and ate generous helpings of everything served. Riku remained mostly quiet throughout, only speaking when directly spoken to. And much to Xemnas' surprise, the boy actually ate. It wasn't much but it still caused Xemnas to have a momentary doubt that they had made a mistake, that this wasn't the elusive vampire they were after.

He knew the Piremort could eat and digest both human food and blood. But he knew from experience with them that vampires could not digest human food. He'd have to watch the video surveillance later to see if Riku made a special trip to the bathroom or outside to rid himself of the indigestible food.

In the meantime… "I'm sorry. Lost in thought. What'd you say?" Xemnas turned to look at the brunette woman. Sora and Riku had excused themselves a few minutes ago, heading upstairs. Xemnas was certain he knew the reason but he had only smiled as they left. Now the three adults sat in the living room, making polite talk. It wasn't exactly his strength.

Aerith smiled. "I asked what you do. What sort of business are you in."

"I run a law firm." He said automatically. "Family business. Passed down to me from my father."

"Oh that's nice." She said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "A family business. You must be really close." She didn't wait for a comment on that and turned towards Xaldin. "And what about you… Xaldin, right?"

"Yes ma'am." He said with a nod. "I sort of work form Xem at the moment. I don't have much luck…"

Xemnas tuned them out as he leaned back in his seat. He was much more interested in what was going on upstairs. He was very tempted to excuse himself and call Marly.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sora let out a giggle as he pushed Riku off him and sat up. "Alright, that's enough." He felt vaguely dizzy as he moved. He still couldn't explain the feelings and sensations that overtook him the second the vampire's teeth touched his skin. He vaguely wondered if the weird sensations would be present if those sharp teeth touched other parts of his body.

Riku let out a groan as he rolled over and sat up on Sora's bed. "Never enough." He grabbed Sora's waist and pulled the brunet closer.

Sora protested as he felt the tongue on his neck again, cleaning every trace of blood off the delicate skin. "Enough." He said again but made no move to pull away yet. "We need to get back downstairs before dad or his creepy boyfriend come looking."

Riku let out a laugh as he released his grip and fell back on the small bed. "You keep calling the guy creepy."

Sora turned slightly so he could see Riku and pouted. "Because he is."

Riku's eyebrow rose. "He seems nice to me."

Sora shook his head. "He was like on good behavior or something. Dad too. It's still so fucked up."

"Yeah." Riku breathed out, agreeing.

Sora nodded slowly, thinking. The evening had been pretty weird, to say the least. He wasn't sure what he had expected when his dad first suggested it. But he certainly expected something not so… normal. After a few silent moments, he scooted towards the edge of the bed, intent on getting up. "Come on. Let's go."

Riku grabbed the retreating hand before it could get too far. "Wait." He sat up quickly and pulled Sora back down with him.

"What?" Sora turned to look back at him.

"I want… to give you something." Riku said slowly.

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Something perverted?"

"No!" Riku snapped but his lips curled into a smile. "Something… to protect you."

Sora furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "Protect me?" From what? He wondered. The only thing he ever really needed protecting from was his dad. And hopefully that was done with.

Riku pulled slightly on Sora's hand before releasing it. "From me."

"From you?" Sora's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "I don't want you to ever feel pressured into being with me… because of what I am."

Sora's eyes fell to the box with curiosity. "I… don't understand. You being a… vampire…" He whispered the word. "It means nothing to me." He smiled at that. "Okay… not nothing. I like the vampire part… but I like you. Just you."

Riku smiled as he held out the box. "That's nice to hear. But just in case that ever changes, I want you to have this."

Sora took the box gingerly, staring intently at it. "What is it?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Just open it Sora."

With slow movements, Sora popped the box open. Inside he found a necklace. It was a silver chain with a crown-like pendant on it.

"You asked what I was allergic too." Riku said softly, looking up to meet Sora's eyes. "It's silver." He leaned forward and reached for the box. In a swift, fluid motion, he grabbed the necklace from the box and gripped it firmly. A loud hiss was emitted from his lips as his hand began to burn instantly. Over the years he'd broken every bone in his body, fought with other vampires and night people, been poisoned by shifter blood, and caught in the sun. But nothing compared to the pain any brief contact with pure silver brought him.

Sora's eyes widened in horror when he realized what was happening. "Riku!" He wrenched the necklace away, dropped it on the bed, and grabbed for Riku's injured hand. The fingers and palm had turned black where the silver had touched. "What the fuck Riku! Why'd you do that?"

Riku smiled as he watched Sora's concern. It made his undead heart flutter. "It's okay. It'll heal up fine eventually. Takes longer with silver exposure… but I'll be fine. I wanted you to see. If you ever feel threatened by me… once I touch this stuff… it immobilized me. I can't move even to remove the silver."

"I don't want to know that!" Sora moved the hand held to his chest and held it against his heart.

Riku watched Sora's movements. "Well… I want you to keep it on you at all times. It… it was mine… from before. My mother gave it to me. It's the only thing I have left of hers."

Sora sighed. "So it's like really important, huh?"

Riku shrugged. "I haven't been able to wear it for obvious reasons."

"Fine! I'll wear it." Sora said softly as he brought the healing hand to his mouth. He gently kissed each digit. "Just promise me you'll never do that again."

The vampire smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Sora dropped the hand. "Come on. Back downstairs." He retrieved the necklace from bed and turned for the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The pink haired man smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He watched as the two seemingly normal teenage boys exited the room on a large screen. Beside it were several much smaller screens, each with different video feed covering every room in the house, yard, and other various places. Marluxia lifted the remote and hit a button. The large screen flashed blue for a moment and then switched to a different view, showing the two on the stairs, walking down into the living room of the house.

"Such a sweet little scene, huh wolf?"

The shape shifter lifted his head off the ground and studied the familiar silver haired shape on the screen. He didn't know the vampire personally, just through glimpses, reputation, and more recently his scent. The other boy he knew by scent alone. He let out a snort and looked up at the man. "It looks to me like they genuinely care for each other."

"All an act." Marluxia said. "The kid is under some sort of mind control. He only thinks that because the vamp has a hold on him."

The wolf yawned widely and scratched at his ears. "Then why that whole, 'take this to protect you from me,' shit, huh? Why let the kid know how to destroy him?"

Marluxia shrugged. "Not sure. I'll have to talk to Xemnas about it. He's the expert."

The wolf suppressed a laugh as he shifted, stretching out his legs. They were beginning to cramp from sitting so long on the hard floor, watching the screen.

Marluxia watched him for a moment before pushing his chair away from the desk and standing up. "They're with Xemnas now. He can handle them. And he'll be happy to hear about the silver thing. So I think we can play hooky for a while and go for a run around the perimeter."

The wolf's ears perked up. "Really? Vexen never let me do shit. Always locked in that damn cage when he wasn't using me."

Marluxia shrugged. "Like I told Xemnas… you are one of our best weapons."

"One?" The wolf said smugly.

Marluxia smirked and shrugged. "Fine. Best weapon. We need you alive and healthy. And you look like you're about to fall over dead any second."

The wolf snorted as he stood up and shook himself. "I could still rip his throat out is this damned heavy ass collar was off."

"Don't complain about the new collar. I could always have Vexen put the old one back on."

The new collar in question was Luxord's newest design. It was heavier than the previous one but without the painful spikes. It had several tracking, sensing, and monitoring devices built in, as well as several unfriendly modes. It logged everything he did, where he did, and with whom he did. It took video and sound clips and if he took one step out of line, he'd be electrocuted, set on fire, or maimed in some other inhuman way. But at least this one was painless and it looked more like it could pass for a normal dog collar. Marluxia was apt to taking him with him wherever he went. Paws down, the wolf much preferred Marluxia to Vexen.

"I'm not complaining exactly." The wolf said, peering up at him. "Just stating the obvious."

Marluxia smiled. "If you ever do get free… I wouldn't stop you. I'd pay to see you rip his throat out. I hate the man."

"Feeling's mutual." The wolf agreed with a snort.

"Keep your mouth shut about that."

"I know, I know. Don't bite the hand that feeds you, right?"

"Come on. Anyone asks we're checking the perimeter."

"Right boss."

**-X-X-X-X-X- **

After Sora and Riku had returned, the evening was pretty much over. Shortly after, Riku and Aerith had shared thanks and goodbyes. Sora had gone upstairs with a complaint of homework. Xemnas had helped Xaldin clean up, and then stayed to watch a movie with him. Once that was over, Xaldin had tried to get him to stay longer, but he had pressing matters to attend to. He had to find out if they had real proof on video.

Xemnas rubbed his head tiredly as he made his way down the hall towards the surveillance room. It was close to midnight and he just wanted to crash in one of the emergency beds upstairs. It had been a busy, tiring few days trying to keep Xaldin in check and running the organization.

"Watch yourself, dog!" He head Vexen sneer.

"Dude… don't touch me." The wolf growled.

"Stop trying to provoke him, Vexen." Marluxia sounded tired as well.

"Don't boss me around Prissy Pants. Just because you have your head planted firmly up Xemnas'…"

Xemnas rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of the door. Sometimes he wondered why he kept Vexen around. The man was a loose cannon, getting himself in trouble more often than not. "That's enough Vexen."

The man in question turned three shades of red and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Xemnas ignored him and looked over at the wolf. "First… wolf…" He gestured towards himself and the wolf immediately jumped up. He could already smell the familiar scents on the man but he stepped closer anyways and inhaled deeply. "Report?"

The wolf sat back on his haunches and lifted his head high. "I can confirm this is a vampire and he's the one you are looking for. He's the one who was in Sora's house before and the one at the school. The Piremort… she's his creation. The shifter though… it's there but extremely faded. I estimate that is has departed within the past twenty-four hours."

Xemnas looked to Luxord.

The pale blond man looked down at his device and nodded. "I can confirm he speaks the truth about the presence of the vamp and the pira… and about the absence of the shifter. Though I cannot confirm the time frame or the pira's connection to the vamp."

"Trust me." The wolf said with a nod. "I've been using this nose much longer than he's been tinkering with his little toys."

"Good enough. You two…" He pointed at Luxord and Vexen. "Are dismissed." Both nodded, Vexen still not making eye contact and left. Once the door was shut behind them, Xemnas turned back towards Marluxia. "Now Marly… I trust you've been watching the surveillance feed."

"All night." Marluxia said, turning back towards the large screen. "Our friend is still there."

Xemnas nodded as he caught sight of the sleeping bodies on Sora's bed. "How long?"

Marluxia turn around and leaned against the desk. "He snuck in the window right after he supposedly left."

Xemnas studied the screen. "What have they been doing?"

He shrugged. "Groping each other like two normal horny teenage boys."

"Neither of them are exactly normal." Xemnas sneered.

Marluxia nodded and continued on with what he knew was the best part of the evening. "The more interesting stuff happened earlier, when they went upstairs together." He paused when Xemnas pulled a chair over and sat down. Marluxia did the same and the wolf lay down beside his chair. "The vamp fed on the boy, which is to be expected. But then he gave him a silver chain."

Xemnas' eyebrows shot up. "Silver?"

Marluxia nodded. "He said to protect the kid. From him."

Xemnas leaned forward. "Did he confirm an allergy to silver?"

Marluxia nodded again. "Vocally and then he gave a demonstration, which freaked the kid out."

That was what Xemnas wanted to hear. After years of hunting down every blood sucking leech out there, this was the last step. Destroy this one and he would have fulfilled his promise. "Anything else?"

"Kid promised to keep it with him all the time and they left."

"Alright." Xemnas leaned back in his chair and turned slightly towards the screen. "I'd like to see the feed on that."

"Yes sir. Of course." Marluxia turned towards the monitors and picked up the remote.

"This has been a highly more productive day than I thought. Now we have the perfect weapon against him."

"The silver necklace?"

"No." Xemnas shook his head. "Sora.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** BLAH! Or something.


	14. Unlawful Actions

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 14: Unlawful Actions**

"Do you really think now is the right time?" Marluxia knew this had to happen eventually but did it have to be this fast? "We just found out the vamp's weakness yesterday! Shouldn't we take more time to plan?"

"What's left to plan?" Xemnas stepped closer to him, his eyes wide. "We convince Xaldin, use him to convince Sora, Sora goes all double-agent like, and then he poisons and kills the vamp. Once poisoned with the wolf's blood, he's down long enough for the kid to plant the necklace on him. We'll get Sora to wear a wire or a camera or something. If he can't do it or chickens out, we step in."

Marluxia tilted his head to the side. "What about the shifter and the pira?"

Xemnas looked to the wolf sitting at the pink haired man's feet. "The shifter's gone, right?"

The wolf lifted his head. "Yes."

"Then all the more reason to act now before it comes back." Xemnas insisted. "As for the pira, there's an eighty percent chance she's also got an allergy to silver. And if not, she's not as invincible as he is. She can be dealt with."

"But… don't get me wrong… it all sounds good… but are you sure?"

"Sure?" Xemnas snapped as he jumped up. "Of course I'm fucking sure!"

"It's just that… wolf and I were watching yesterday… they seemed… genuine… like they really…"

"Vampires cannot love." He snapped. "These things are not human! They are not real. They do not belong in our world. That thing…" He pointed at the reclining wolf. "Is not human. They feed on us. They don't deserve to live! I will not stop until they are all gone!"

Marluxia raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. Sorry I mentioned it. We'll go with your plan."

Xemnas took a deep breath, regaining control of his emotions. "Good." He said with a calm nod. "Because Xaldin is on his way and I've told Luxord to show him up."

Marluxia stood up immediately and the wolf followed. "Then we'll be going sir."

"No!" Xemnas said quickly before either could get too far. "I want you both here. You know everything that's going on. And a talking wolf may help convince Xaldin."

They both sat back down and Marluxia tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Okay. Whatever you say boss."

"Follow my lead, alright? And get last night's surveillance feed on screen… when he was feeding on Xaldin's son." There was a knock at the door and he smiled. "Perfect timing. Come in."

The door was thrust open and Xaldin stumbled in. Luxord nodded to Xemnas before pulling the door shut. "Damn… what's his problem?" Xaldin glared back at the door. "Fucker wouldn't talk to me at all. I asked him what you…" Xaldin had straightened up and glanced around the small room. His eyes settled on the several small monitors and the larger one. "Is that…" The image on the screen was of Sora's empty bedroom. "My house… that's my fucking house! Damnit… I knew you had doubts about me… but you bugged my house? I told you I would try!"

"This isn't…"

"What? Not how it looks? Because it looks like you've been keeping very good tabs on me."

"Not you…" Xemnas said calmly.

"How long?" Xaldin demanded, moving closer.

"Just a couple days actually."

"Wait… not me?" He looked at Marluxia and the wolf at his feet as if seeing them for the first time. "What's going on here?"

Xemnas held up his hands. "Xaldin… I need you to calm down, alright? I will explain everything but… you need to remain calm and open minded."

Xaldin cocked an eyebrow. "Xem… you're freaking me out a bit. Just tell me."

Xemnas sighed and scratched at his head. "I don't work for a law firm. This isn't a law firm." He said, pointing to the walls around them.

"Okay…" Xaldin nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"A group called the Hunter's Organization. It was started by my great, great, great grandfather, Hunter Hunter. We…"

"Wait…" Xaldin interrupted. "Your great whatever grandfather's name was _Hunter_ Hunter?"

"Yeah…"

"Hunter… uh… huh…" He said slowly. "So his parents named him Hunter when their last name was Hunter?"

"Yes." Xemnas snapped. "Now focus, Xaldin. His name isn't important. What we do here is."

"Right… sorry… but seriously… messed up name."

Xemnas shrugged. "Maybe. But it's not important."

Xaldin crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. "So… you lied to me then…"

"Yes… but for good reason." Xemnas said quickly. "We are a highly secretive organization… that… fight the supernatural…"

"Supernatural… what… like ghost hunters?"

He exchanged a glance with Marluxia and shrugged. "Sort of. Except we specialize more in vampires. Witches, werewolves, dragons… that sort of thing."

"Oh yeah…" He laughed loudly. "That makes more sense." Xaldin's smile slowly faded. "Wait… you aren't joking, are you?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh fucking fantastic. You get on my case about my shit and you've fucking crazy."

Xemnas turned slightly and looked down at the wolf for help. "Wolf?"

The wolf let out a snort as he stood up. "I do have a name, you know."

"I assume so." Xemnas nodded. "But as you still won't tell us anything about yourself, you remain wolf."

"Whatever." He let out another snort and looked over at a very shocked Xaldin. "For all intensive purposes, my name is Wolf. I'm a shape shifter. I can basically become any animal at will… except for currently."

"You can… talk…" Xaldin said slowly, finding his voice.

"Yes." The wolf nodded his head. "And normally… I can be a human too."

"Fuck!" Xaldin pulled a chair over and sat down. His head was reeling. Dragons? Hadn't Xemnas said dragons? "So… you help them hunt the bad guys?"

"Hardly." He wolf said with an odd laugh. "I'm a bad guy too. Their prisoner."

Xaldin flinched as the wolf stepped closer.

"He's… mostly harmless." Xemnas said. "His collar keeps him under control."

The wolf rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever. Am I done?" Xemnas nodded and he returned to his spot on the floor and laid down.

"Okay…" Xaldin rubbed at his head and leaned back. "What does this have to do with my house?"

"We've been tracking a deadly vampire for a while… and… he led us here." Xemnas turned and nodded at Marluxia.

Marluxia turned towards the monitors and typed on the control panel. "This is from last night… when your son and his friend went upstairs."

Xaldin rose from his chair and moved closer to the screen. "Okay… so what?"

"Watch." Marluxia commanded.

The bedroom door on the screen opened and in strode Sora and his _friend_. Riku closed the door and leaned against it while Sora stepped towards the middle. He said something as he turned around but the volume had been left off on purpose.

"So what?" Xaldin waved them off. "Sora had a boy in his room. It's not the first time. I caught him and that kid… Rocky or something a few months back."

Xemnas pointed at the screen. "That's not a boy."

"What… the dude's a chick?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "He's the vampire."

"What?" He watched, wide eyed, as Sora was thrown on his bed and leapt upon by the vampire. Sora flailed slightly before tangling his hands in the silver hair as Riku went for his neck. "You saw this last night and you didn't stop it? He's using my son like a piece of meat!"

Xemnas stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down Xaldin. He was in no immediate danger…"

"Immediate danger? That thins's feeding on him…"

"We suspect he's been doing it all week." Xemnas said calmly.

"All week?"

"I know, okay? Calm down for a minute. He may not look it but the kid is very dangerous and he has Sora under… a form of mind control. He won't actually harm him until he's done with him."

Xaldin looked at him, wide eyed. "Done with him? Like… kill him? How long… do they…"

"We aren't exactly sure. It… varies from vamp to vamp. And we have no way of knowing how long he's had Sora."

"Sora said they met the day I…" Xaldin dropped his gaze and didn't finish his thought.

"That's what he said." Xemnas continued. "But we cannot trust him when he's under that thing's spell."

The wolf rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly as he listened to the garbage the man was being fed. While it was true they could sort of compel humans and other creatures to do things, vampires couldn't really control minds, not in the sense that Xemnas was getting at. And vampires usually don't feed on the same human twice unless there's some sort of romantic connection. And even then, it never lasts long as the vampire turns the human. But of course, it wasn't his place to correct Xemnas' crazy theories.

"We've only just discovered his weakness." Xemnas continued. "But we have to weaken him and get him away from his so-called aunt."

"Okay… okay…" Xaldin said slowly "So now that you know his weakness… you can get him right? And Sora will be safe?"

"Yes… but… we want Sora's help."

"His help?"

Xemnas nodded. "The vamp trusts him. Sora's been in his house, living with him. He can get closer than we ever could."

"He won't get hurt will he?"

"No."

"Alright." Xaldin sighed and shook his head. "What's your plan?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Thank you again… for last night." The two seemingly normal teenage boys stood out in the school parking lot beside Aerith's van. The Piremort had just left them, heading into the building to get ready for the day.

Riku's smile widened. "Oh you are very welcome."

Sora punched him in the arm as hard as he could. "I meant my dad. Thanks for getting along so well."

"Ah… that." He shrugged and started picking at a random spot on his shirt. The whole dinner thing wasn't so fun for him. He detested Sora's dad. "You asked me to."

"Well… thank you." Sora said softly. "It… means a lot. The other stuff was fun too."

Riku laughed loudly as he turned and pressed Sora against the side of the mini-van. "So… there could be future performances then?"

"Not in the school parking lot!" Sora squealed. "If anyone sees…"

"Screw everyone else."

Sora ducked out from under him and stepped away. "Come on. School."

Riku threw up his arms. "I hate school!"

"You do not."

"I do when I could be home with you in my bed." Riku said slowly, stepping closer to him agagin.

"Shhh!" Sora snapped loudly and pushed him away. "Stay here!" He turned before Riku could react and raced off across the parking lot. "Raijin! Fujin!"

Raijin and Fujin were Siefer's best friends. Neither really had a mind of their own and went along with whatever Siefer said. The two turned as the brunet waved them down. "Sora, dude! Where have you been?" Raijin asked as the pair stopped and waiting for the brunet to catch up.

Sora glanced back and saw no sign of the vampire. "I… uh… was real sick. And had some issues with my dad."

Raijin crossed his arms. "He been into you again?"

Sora shook his head. "No… actually… he's… it's like he's been possessed or something. He's gone completely straight. He's cleaning and cooking and swears he hasn't drank in like a week."

Fujin's good eye widened. "SERIOUS?"

Sora glanced at Fujin, careful not to stare at her eyepatch, and nodded. "Yeah. I've seen it with my own eyes and I still don't believe it."

"Wow… so like… your old man's been keeping you away, huh?" Raijin shook his head. "Seifer didn't believe Demyx when he said you had a family thing."

"Is he really mad?" Sora acted as if he was more concerned then he really was. Truthfully, he was the tiniest bit concerned. As long as they attended school, Siefer could cause a problem.

Raijin shrugged. "No more than Siefer normally is. But you better be there tonight."

Sora nodded. "Yeah… I'll make…" His thought trailed off as his phone began to buzz. "Just a sec." He pulled it out and slipped it open. He turned away to hide his smile. "My dad." He lied as he opened the text message.

_Everything okay? Who are those guys?_

_I'm fine. They are sort of friends._ Sora typed the response quickly and flipped it closed. "He checks up on me all the time now. Still freaks me out a bit."

"Yeah, I bet man. Sounds freaky." Raijin turned slightly and looked at the school. "We should go."

Fujin nodded and started off without waiting for them. "CLASS."

"Yeah. Don't want to be late." Raijin moved to catch up.

"Yeah…" Sora agreed slowly, pulling his phone out as it buzzed again.

_Blowing me off, aren't you?_

_Sorry. I'll see you at lunch._

_Fine. But you owe me._

_Tonight._ Sora shoved the phone in his pocket and hurried to catch up with Raijin and Fujin.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So… he was with the new kid this morning?" Siefer was a bit smaller than his muscle-bound friend but he was far more frightening. His dad was the chief of police and his mother was the hit of the social scene. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. There were never any consequences for him. Any trouble that arose his father either got him off or his mother paid his way out. He was little more than a snot-nosed punk who thrived on causing needless trouble and picking on the weak.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said with a nod.

Raijin nodded as well. "Yeah, man. We were walking by, ya know, and saw them. Then he comes chasing after us."

Siefer nodded. "Make sure they are both there tonight. New kid needs to be taught who's in charge."

"Seats, please, Mr. Alsmay."

Siefer turned and offered the teacher a twisted smile before he took his normal seat in the back row. Raijin and Fujin followed, taking their normal seats on either side of him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sora leaned back in his seat. He lifted his gaze to the ceiling and let out a soft sigh. It was the last period of the day and the teacher was droning on about something and scribbling on the chalkboard. Sora hadn't been paying attention at all during the whole period. He knew he'd be sorry later when there was a homework assignment or a test on the subject material.

But despite trying, he couldn't concentrate on anything but Riku. What class was he in? Was he paying attention? Was he thinking about him? How long did he normally attend school before he had to quit to avoid suspicion? Would he stay long enough to graduate high school? How many times had he graduated? Had he ever?

What about me? Sora thought, leaning forward and dropping his gaze to his desktop. Would Sora get to graduate with his friends? He suppressed a laugh at that. What friends? Zexion? Demyx? Raijin? Fujin… Siefer? He could care less about any of them now. Riku's friends… Aerith, Selphie, and Selphie's friends from the city… he'd be one of the Night People when Riku turned him. They would have to go to the city to get permission or whatever… Would they get in trouble if the council people found out he was smuggled in? Though with everything going on with those hunting people Selphie talked about… but Riku wouldn't be the last anymore, Sora thought with a smile. I won't be as experienced or strong as him yet, but I'll still stand beside him and fight.

Did it hurt? How long did it take? Exactly how did it happen? Riku hadn't let anyone tell him anything important. Once I'm one of them… he can't stop me! I'll find out everything! Sora glanced at the teacher, who was still yammering on about something and making practically illegible marks on the board. He glanced around quickly. No one was paying him or the teacher any attention.

With a smile, Sora pulled his phone from his pocket and held it under his desk, out of view. _Busy? _He typed and sent to Riku.

A response came a few minutes later. _Not really. Class is boring. I was just thinking about you._

Sora smiled. _Something dirty?_

_Maybe. I miss you._

Sora's smile widened.

"Sora!"

He looked up quickly as he heard his name. "Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry sir." He flipped the phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket once the teacher turned back to the chalkboard. For the rest of the class, Sora forced the vampire from his mind and concentrated on the teacher. He still only managed to half hear what was said, but at least he wasn't called out a second time.

The class was quickly over and Sora got up to follow his classmates out into the hall. "Hey." He spotted the silver haired teen standing outside the classroom door.

"Hey." Riku stepped closer and bumped lightly into his shoulder.

"Hey."

"You already said that."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Just come on before anyone sees us."

Riku fell in step with him and they were silent until they hit the parking lot. "Aerith will probably be a few minutes." Riku said as they reached the van. Sora turned and nodded as he leaned against it. Riku pressed in closer to him, pinning him against the van again. "So… we drop you at home, you play nice with daddy for a little while, then I come pick you up, go back to my house, and you play nice with me."

Sora wrinkled his nose and pushed against him. "Saying it like that sounds wrong."

Riku cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Sora ducked away from him again and shook his head. "Saying I'm going to play nice with my dad and with you in two completely different contexts in the same sentence."

Riku laughed. "And you call me the pervert."

"And pedophile."

They both started laughing and neither noticed the beaten up van pull into the nearly empty parking lot, a few spaces away from them. The side door slid open and two familiar faces jumped out. "Hey Sora." Demyx said with a smile as he and Zexion walked towards them.

Sora looked between the van and the two and sighed. "If I go quietly… can you leave him out of this?" He stepped towards them as he inclined his head back at Riku.

"Go?" Riku recognized the two boys as the ones who harassed Namine. "Go where?"

"I'm sorry, Sora." Demyx said softly and he sounded sincere.

"Sorry for what?" Riku stepped up behind Sora and grabbed his arm roughly. "You're not fucking going anywhere without me."

Sora pushed Riku off and Zexion grabbed Sora's arm and pushed him roughly towards the van.

"Don't touch him, you fucker!"

Sora glanced back. "Shut up, Riku!" He said through clenched teeth. If Riku would just shut up and not do anything, Sora was sure he could get himself out of this without too much trouble. He knew how to play Siefer's games. He'd done it before.

But Demyx shook his head. "Siefer wants you too."

Sora spun around. "Riku hasn't done anything to Siefer." He said softly. "Can't you just pretend he wasn't here when you came for me?"

"Raj and Fuj are in the front seat of the van." Zexion whispered. "If he doesn't come today, it'll just piss him off."

Demyx tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Orders are orders, Sora… you know that."

Sora sighed and looked at the confused Riku. "Just keep your mouth shut and go along with whatever I say. And don't piss Siefer off."

Riku rolled his eyes. He wasn't having any of this nonsense. "Fuck whoever Sie…"

Demyx grabbed his arm roughly. "Can't you hear, dude?"

"I'm not afraid of…"

"Then pretend." Sora hissed and let Zexion drag him towards the van.

Riku rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away from Demyx. "Don't touch me." He growled and followed behind Sora.

Once everyone was in the van, Raijin turned around and looked back from the driver's seat. "Sora, dude… Siefer's pissed, ya know?"

"RAGE." Fujin added, looking back as well.

Sora rolled his eyes as he leaned back and buckled the seatbelt. "Siefer's always pissed. Nothing new."

Raijin shook his head. "Never at you. Used to be important, ya know."

Fujin nodded from her seat and turned back around. "DRY." She said loudly.

"Yeah." Raijin nodded too. "Supply's run dry and now your old man's gone straight."

Sora sighed and leaned back. "Just go. Please."

"Watch yourself." Raijin warned.

"DANGER." Fujin added.

"Danger my ass." Riku muttered.

"Keep your mouth shut." Sora hissed under his breath. "Please. He _is_ dangerous."

Riku rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was older than every one of those kids combined. None of them could lay a finger on him when he was on top of his game. What harm could a bunch of kids do to him?

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The gang hideout wasn't really a hideout or at least that's not what it was built for. It was an old office building that Siefer's parents owned. They had no use for it and couldn't find a renter so Siefer convinced them he needed it so him and his friends would have a quiet place to study. No studying ever went on behind those doors. Parties mostly or meetings. And the locked doors inside hid many secrets.

A glare laced his dark features as they paraded through the many faces he recognized from school and many he didn't. It looked like the whole school was in on whatever this was. "Sora…" He leaned closer to the brunet beside him. Raijin and Fujin walked side by side in front of them and Zexion and Demyx were behind. "What's going on?" Riku hissed under his breath.

"Blood Trail." Sora hissed back.

Riku wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. The room stank of blood, both fresh and stale. Even in his human-induced state, he could smell it. "What does that mean?"

"It means keep your mouth shut. No matter what happens, mouth shut. I have it under control."

"What under control?" Riku's voice rose a bit.

"SILENCE!" The voice rang out as the group entered the large room once used for business meetings and conferences. The blond sat at the far end of the room, behind a badly damaged desk. His legs were on the desk and he was leaning far back in the old chair. Even from his sitting posture, it could be easily seen that the kid was tall and built for fighting. He regularly bragged on the large scar between his eyes like a battle scar.

Riku wasn't intimidated in the least bit. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, you little spoiled pussy punk."

"Shut up!" Sora snapped.

Siefer simply smiled. "Don't worry. Your trial will begin shortly, as soon as I finish with Roxas."

"Roxas?" Sora's eyes widened and he quickly scanned the room. The short blond was nowhere to be seen. But Sora did notice the smear of blood on the floor in front of the desk.

Riku noticed Sora's concern over whoever this Roxas was. "Who's Roxas?"

"Roxas… now that you've had time to reconsider your plea…" Siefer turned his gaze and jumped out of his chair. "Roxas? Shit… where the fuck did he go?" His eyes scanned the room and settled on another blond kid. "Hayner! I told you to keep an eye on him."

The younger blond stumbled back and looked around. "I swear… I just looked away for a second… he couldn't have gone too far. Pretty sure you cracked a couple of his ribs."

Sora's jaw dropped. "You beat up Roxas?"

Siefer crossed his arms. "Roxas was tried and found guilty of actions against the gang and was punished."

"Should we look for him?" Hayner asked in a soft voice.

"Nah." Siefer walked around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. "I was done with him. It's Sora's turn now."

Riku took a step forward. "You won't lay a…"

"Shut up!" Sora slapped him in the back of the head. "I have this under control."

Siefer cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh you do?"

Sora stepped forward. "Please just get on with it Siefer."

Siefer's arms dropped and he looked disappointed. He had expected Sora to fight back. He had hoped for it actually. "Fine. Sora, you stand accused of fraternizing with an enemy, divulging gang secrets, being absent from gang meetings, and allowing your dad to become a productive member of society. Your defense?"

Sora crossed his arms and lowered his head. Did he really enjoy these things once? Instilling fear and carrying out pointless punishments… "He wasn't an enemy when we became friends… and I haven't really told him anything… nothing that he could use against you. On being absent… I've had a hell of a month… being sick for a week and my half sister showing up out of the blue and then running off again… and my dad…" He scratched at the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain that. "His… friend convinced him to stop drinking. I had nothing to do with it. He's like a completely different person."

Siefer nodded slowly. "The court accepts your defense. How do you plead?"

Sora had seen this a million times. No matter how he answered or how he defended himself, the outcome would be the same. Siefer would find him guilty and kick him around a bit. He knew Siefer enjoyed when people fought back. The guy took pleasure in it. "I plead guilty."

"Wait a minute…" Riku said loudly. "You just said…"

"The court finds you guilty." Siefer said louder, speaking over Riku.

"Sora!"

Siefer continued on, ignoring Riku. "Are you ready for sentencing?"

Sora nodded. "Yes."

"Stop ignoring me!"

Siefer shifted his gaze to Raijin. "Raijin, please show our prisoner here what happens when people act out during court proceedings."

"Oh yeah. Like I'm…"

The overly muscle-bound teenager turned. Without a word, he swung his first out and it connected with Riku's stomach. There was far more power behind the blow than the vampire expected. In his human state, he couldn't withstand it and the pain it brought.

Sora cursed under his breath as he glanced back and saw Riku fall to the ground. This wasn't going as he had hoped. If Riku could only do as he was told and keep quiet.

"Silence until it's your turn." Siefer said before looking back at Sora. "Sora… you are hereby stripped of all gang affiliation. You are now our enemy." Siefer pushed off from the desk and walked around behind it. He pulled one of the drawers open and dug around. One handed, Siefer pulled a small stolen pistol from the drawer and waved it around before pointing it at Sora. "You are dead to us."

Riku's eyes widened when Sora didn't move or flinch. What is with this kid and trying to get himself killed? He just attracts trouble like a magnet. Taking advantage of everyone's attention being elsewhere, Riku jumped up and dashed forward. Pain still lingered and his movements felt sluggish. But he pushed Sora away and stood in front of the desk. "You'll have to go through me. You aren't laying a hand on him."

Siefer was silent a moment. Then he threw back his head and let out a sharp laugh. "Oh that's great! The new freak thinks he can take me."

"Kick his ass Siefer." Someone yelled. "Teach him a lesson." Said another.

"Well… there you have it." He turned to hand the gun to Hayner. "My fans want to see me destroy you. Any last words?" He jumped up on the desk.

"Fuck you." Riku spat out.

"Wait. Riku…" A strong grip stopped him and Sora turned to glare at Raijin. "Let go!"

"I'd like to, ya know. But I can't."

If there was one thing Siefer really excelled at, it was fighting. And as Riku attempted to sidestep around the desk to knock the blond off, he quickly realized he was at a big disadvantage. Siefer was faster than him. It took only one punch to the gut and Riku was on the ground. Siefer's movements then were even quicker. He jumped on the silver haired boy and began pummeling him. It was over before it really got started as a ring distracted the blond. He jumped up and turned for the desk.

Dazed, Riku sat up and touched his fingers to his lips. It had been centuries since his own tainted blood was drawn.

"It's my dad. SHUT UP!" Siefer flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Hi dad." He said in a hushed tone, walking towards the corner of the room.

Riku stood up slowly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't concerned with whatever damage Siefer had caused him. He knew as soon as the human effects wore off, he'd heal up perfectly fine. He just had to get Sora and himself out of there before they turned on the brunet. He glanced back at him.

Raijin still had a firm grip around Sora. But Sora was glaring at the bleeding vampire, not at his captors. And he looked pissed.

"Yeah dad. I'll be right home." Siefer flipped the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket. Then he turned around, smiling as he ran a hand through his short hair. "You guys are lucky. Court ends early today. Dem, Zex! Escort them out and take them back to the school. Raj and Fuj… you two are with me. Hayner… see that the blood gets cleaned up." He sent a smirk Riku's way as he said it.

"Don't say anything." Sora hissed, coming up behind him and grabbing his arm and he wasn't gentle about it.

"What a self-absorbed asshole!" Riku had remained quiet on the way out of the building. But once back in the van, he no longer kept his opinions to himself. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Sora sighed, sounding tired. "Riku…"

"Seriously!" Riku continued on. "What gives him the right to say and do shit like that? Enemies my ass… anyone of his cronies comes near you and I'll fuck them over."

Demyx laughed from the front seat.

Sora turned to gawk at him. It shouldn't have surprised him. He should have anticipated Riku's actions. He didn't seem like the type to let anyone else have the upper hand. "Riku… just shut up before you get us in more trouble."

"Pfft." Riku breathed out and smiled. "Oh who are the fairies going to tell?"

Zexion turned around in his seat and looked back. "You're one to speak. You didn't even touch Siefer."

Riku crossed his arms and leaned back. "He caught me on a bad day. I've been sick or some shit, right Sora? He'll be sorry if I ever catch him on a good night."

"Just shut up."

"What'd I do?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zexion rolled the window down and leaned against the frame. "Sorry again Sora but…"

"Orders are orders." Demyx said, peering around the other boy to look out the window at them.

The brunet nodded slowly. "I know. Thanks anyways."

"See you in school." Demyx said with a wave as Zexion rolled the window back up. A few minutes later and the van was moving out of sight.

Sora sighed deeply. He knew things with the gang wouldn't end pretty. But he had learned a few things in the last hour that he wished he hadn't. He glanced around quickly. Aerith's van was still there but she was nowhere to be seen. "She's probably inside somewhere, freaking out. We should find her."

Riku knew who Sora was talking about and shrugged. "She hasn't called yet. Eventually she'll remember we have phones."

"I'm more worried about you." Sora said, moving closer. He reached up and touched Riku's swollen eye.

Riku tried not to, but he flinched. He was used to pain but this was different. This pain didn't instantly start fading as it healed. This pain remained. He didn't like it. He stepped backwards, out of Sora's reach, and shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's just call Aerith and…."

"Riku… I think we should talk…" Sora interrupted quickly.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sure. About what?"

Sora sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "Riku… I know it sounds… stupid or cliché or… whatever… but there are things in my past I'm not proud of."

Riku rolled his eyes again.

"I know." Sora interrupted before the vampire had a chance to say anything. "Look who I'm talking to, right? But I'm serious, Riku. I was Siefer's second. Everything he was into… I was right beside him. Breaking into the school to steal test keys or hacking into computers to change grades… I wish I could say that was the worst thing we've ever done… but the bullying… the drugs, drinking, stealing, destroying property… prostitution… I've been involved in all of it since Siefer took over."

Riku smiled, thinking it was a joke. "On come on Sora. You? You honestly expect me to believe that?"

Sora glared. "I do because it's true! My mom died when I was younger, my dad hates me and blames his crappy life on my existence. I was an emo little shit. And I fed off Siefer."

Riku laughed, both at the image of Sora being a bad boy and at the use of the word fed.

"STOP!" Sora screamed. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Riku managed to ask between laughs.

"Laughing at me."

"I'm not…." He couldn't help it but laugh again. Sora's story just didn't fit his small and cute look.

"Yes you are!" Sora snapped. He was tired of Riku's treatment of him. "Just because I'm smaller than you and human… you think I'm some fucking damsel in distress who needs you to ride in on your fucking white horse. When it comes to your supernatural shit… sure. I'm not equipped to handle that stuff. But the gang… the school… this is my world, Riku. My turf. I don't need you to save me. I told you to shut up and keep your head down."

Riku's mouth dropped open. "He had a gun on you!"

"I was never in any real danger." Sora snapped loudly. "Siefer is all talk. The gun wasn't even loaded. It's broken. He pulls it out, waves it around and talks a lot. That's what he does all the time! It's part of his game. He's too much of a chicken shit to actually shoot anyone. He's scared shitless of his dad."

Riku was silent a moment, thinking. Siefer had been in a room full of kids. His dad was the police chief. If he had been planning to shoot or kill someone, of course he wouldn't do it in such a public part of town or with so many witnesses. But none of that had occurred to him earlier. But still… he didn't know for sure. "I didn't know all that." Riku snapped. "I was just trying to help."

"I know." Sora snapped back, not keeping his voice under control. "But I told you not to. I told you I had it under control. You didn't trust me."

"Well…"

"No! You rely too much on your powers. Without them, you can't do shit. We just proved it. You're fucking bleeding. Don't you get it? You could have gotten really hurt."

Riku waved him off. "I don't care about me."

Sora shook his head slowly. "Well I do, you fucker!" He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. Tears slipped past his defenses and soaked his cheeks. "I care about you!"

Riku's face softened and he stepped towards the brunet. "Sora…"

"No!" He held up his hands to stop the vampire and stepped back. "Just… leave me alone for a while, okay?"

"Sora…"

"NO! You are not allowed in my house! Sel said that's all I have to do to keep you out, right?"

"Yes… but you shouldn't do that Sora."

"I rescind my invitation! Stay far away from me and my house! I mean it Riku."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sora said that? Honestly?" The scarred blond shook his head in disbelief. "I know the new kid got to him but…"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said with a nod.

Raijin nodded and looked from Fujin to Siefer. He hesitated before speaking. "There's more, ya know."

Siefer looked over at him with curiosity. "What?"

"They're dating and the new kid's… different." Raijin paused as he said it.

The dating comment didn't please him but he widened his eyes at the different comment. "Different? Like… them?" That was not good news.

They both nodded. "SUPERNATURAL." Fujin confirmed.

"Though we don't know how." Raijin added.

"Damnit! What is it about this town that attracts so many freaks?" He slammed his fists down on the table. "Fine. They think I'm all talk, huh? Well… I'll show Sora and his little freak boyfriend how I can use a gun."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Notes:** Haha. Yay! Another chapter edited! BLAM!


	15. Unheeded Advice

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 15: Unheeded Advice**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Aerith." He waved off her concern and prodding fingers as he leaned more heavily on the kitchen table. "I'll be fully healed as soon as it wears off." Pain pierced him with each movement but he welcomed the clarity it brought. He kept running through everything in his head, over and over.

Aerith shook her head as she slowly lowered herself into the chair beside him. "Still… I can't believe those rotten kids actually take part in such barbaric rituals."

"Not ritual." Riku said, staring at the grain in the table. "Ritual requires thought. These are just kids bullying each other for no reason."

She was silent a moment, thinking. It could have gone worse. "But… Sora wasn't hurt at all?"

"No. Sora said Seifer wouldn't have done any real damage to him, that it was all for show and he does that shit all the time… but… how could I have known that?" He rested his chin flat on the table and let out a sigh. "Honestly! He has the nerve to be mad at me for simply trying to help him!"

"Riku…" There was a hint of laughter to her voice.

He knew he wasn't going to like whatever she had to say. "What?"

"Honey… I know you won't want to hear this but… he has a right to be cross with you."

He was right. He didn't want to hear it. With a sigh, he tilted his head, laying his cheek against the table, so he could see her. "How do you figure? I didn't do anything wrong." He asked evenly, curious about an outside perspective. He clearly needed it.

"Not intentionally… but sweetie… you do tend to tread him like an object and… like a… damsel in distress." She spoke slowly and thoughtfully, thinking about each word she said. "I know you come from a different time and you've never dated a guy… but… Sora seems to be able to take care of himself."

Riku opened his mouth to interject but she held up her hand to stop him. "Look at all he's had to deal with his whole life. An abusive father who pretty much hates him and friends who treat others in ghastly ways and turn their backs on each other without a second thought. In our world, he may be the helpless one. But he's right. In his world… you are."

She was right. He knew it. "So… what are you suggesting I do?" He lifted himself off the table with stiff movements. "Pick up and leave? Pretend I never met him and let him go back to his dad and that gang?" He sighed and shook his head. "I bet they'd let him back in and forget this enemy shit if I wasn't around. That kid has it in for me."

"Do you think he'd want that?"

Riku shrugged. "He'll forget about me eventually. He'll find someone else and they'll have a home and a family and in 50 or 60 years… he'll be dead."

Aerith tilted her head to the side and reached out to touch his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Could you do that?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said more forceful and pushed her hand off.

"Honey… stop lying to me. We've been together long enough that I can read you like a book." She rose from the table and crossed the kitchen towards the living room. "Whether or not you believe in love or soul mates or whatever… this kid is it for you. He's your equal. Your other half. Treat him like it and forget about the human stuff."

"But that's it." With a grunt, he stood up and followed her. "He's not my equal. He's human. Fragile. He has to let me take care of him."

She spun around. "Then make him your equal."

"No." He said without a second thought. That was the end of the conversation for him.

"Go to Che'el d' Isto." She reached for his arm. "Take the council seat. If you are the last, it's yours by rite. You and Sora together can work on restoring the vampire species."

Riku shook his head and stepped backwards. "No."

"What Xigbar did to you…"

Riku stumbled backwards colliding with his door. "Aerith!" His vision darkened and his head swam. Cold floors, stale air, taunting voice…

She darted forward, catching him before he fell. "Riku!" She cradled him against her and rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, trying to snap him back. "What happened wasn't normal, Riku."

"You don't know! You aren't a full Vampire and you weren't there! You don't know!"

She let out a sigh and helped him back up. "I know as much as you told the council and Sel. And it was enough that Xig… that he was punished with the true vampire death and the turning laws were put in place." She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. She secretly reveled in the fact that she was momentarily stronger than him. "Only the willing can be turned and only with council permission. And there are tons of vampire obsessed people out there."

"Oh yeah." He laughed as he straightened up, regaining control of himself. "Give those nut jobs power and eternal life."

"Riku…"

"No. Just… no. Okay?"

Aerith shook her head sadly as she crossed her arms. "You are stubborn, Riku. You know that?"

"Whatever."

"Such a teenage response."

"Bite me."

"Oh don't tempt me sweetie. My teeth may not get much use, but they are still sharp."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

A deep sigh was admitted as Sora leaned against his front door. The truck parked in the driveway was proof that his dad was home. Sora had been hoping he could have the house to himself for a couple of hours, just to think. He should be a work, Sora thought as he opened the door. Unless he's fucked up again. It was only a matter of time anyways. It always happened.

Sora made no sound as he slipped inside and gently pulled the door shut. Maybe he could sneak upstairs without him hearing. Maybe he was drunk off his ass anyways.

"Sora?"

Shit… he signed and turned around as his dad and his boyfriend stood in the kitchen doorway. "Can we play happy family later? School was awful and I just want to hang upstairs by myself. Plus, you know, homework."

They exchanged a look. When Xaldin nodded his head, Xemnas looked back at Sora and stepped forward. "You had a fight, didn't you?"

Sora took an involuntary step backwards. Xemnas was weird and gave him the creeps. "Uh…"

"With your boyfriend." Xemnas pressed closer. "At the school."

Sora's mouth dropped open. "How do you know that?"

"I know a lot Sora." Xemnas said causally. "More than you know. I know the truth. The real truth."

"The truth about what?" Sora asked slowly, inching back towards the door. How did they find out? Now they'd go after Riku and Aerith and Sel and everyone. And it would be all his fault.

"I know what Riku is, Sora."

Here it comes. "Wh-what… is he?" Sora stammered.

"Vampire." Xemnas said evenly. "I know that woman parading around as his aunt is his Piremort. Her blood makes him human for short periods of time. I also know they are friends with a shifter. And I know he's been… feeding on you. Probably working his little mind control powers, feeding you lies."

Sora shook his head. "N-no… he's not."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes… yes!" Sora wanted to smack that smug expression off the older man's face.

"You don't sound it." Xemnas crossed his arms, smiling.

"Why would he lie to me?"

"Because you follow him around like a lost puppy, you let him touch you, you taste good… take your pick."

Sora shook his head. "But…"

Xemnas shot forward and grabbed Sora's shoulders. "He treats you like a helpless kid, Sora. Think about it. He's a monster, not human. He doesn't think or feel like you or me. He can't love you."

"But I… I thought we…"

Xemnas released him in disgust and turned away. "What? You thought you could be like him and live forever? It isn't a happy life, Sora. You'll be little more than a glorified murderer." He turned back towards him. "All your friends and family will get older and die. You'll never be able to be around humans without wanting to eat them. You won't be able to be in the sunlight without being drugged. You won't be able to have kids or get a career or live a normal life. And the biggest reason… he doesn't want you. If he really did, you would have been turned on the first night."

Sora didn't say anything. He wanted to tell Xemnas to fuck off. He wanted to run back to Riku.

Xemnas took a step back, giving Sora space. "I'm right, aren't I?" He asked softly. "He doesn't want to turn you. I'll bet he's told you nothing about vampires… besides how to stop him."

Sora's gaze shot up. "How to you…"

"I know, Sora. I've been hunting these monsters down for years."

Recognition clicked in his head. "Hunting… you're one of those hunter guys Sel talked about!"

"Yes, Sora." Xemnas nodded.

"You're here to kill them!"

"Because they are monsters, Sora."

"But…" He looked down at his hands. Monsters? Were they really monsters?

"Why don't you come to my office? You can meet some of the other hunters; see that we aren't the bad guys here. They are."

Sora hesitated. He didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to trust in what Riku and the others said. But what Xemnas said made sense and rang true. He knew next to nothing about Riku's world. It was all new. Very new.

"Sora…" Xaldin spoke for the first time. "I know I haven't earned the right to boss you around yet… so I'm going to ask you to at least listen. Make your own decision on what the truth is. But at least be open minded enough to listen."

Sora bit his lip and let out a sigh. "Okay."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

No light filtered in from anywhere. Complete darkness shrouded him but he didn't need light to see. The buttons on his phone glowed as he punched in the number of his last hope. Ever since Sora had forbid him from coming anywhere near him last night, Riku hadn't been able to get a hold of him. All night and day he had spammed the brunet's cell phone but so far, he got no answer.

"Hello hottie."

Riku let out a sigh as he heard her voice. "Sel… I need your help."

"Oh!" She squealed over the line. "My help?"

"Sel… please!"

"You sound serious." Her tone changed immediately. "Has something happened?"

Riku let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I don't know. How fast can you get back here?"

"If time is important…" She paused a moment, thinking. "About three hours if I break some rules and don't stop. What's up?"

"Sora… is sort of missing."

"What?"

"We had a fight last night and he won't answer my calls."

He could picture her rolling her eyes as she said, "Then go find him."

He bit back a smartass retort. "Can't. Daylight."

"Then go human and go find him."

"He's forbidden me from going anywhere near him or his house. I can't even leave the house with the intention of going to school because I know he's there."

The line was silent for a moment. "Man… you must really care about him. A lot. That's one powerful barrier command. I've never heard of a human keeping a vamp that far away before."

"I know, I know." He mumbled. "Heightened emotions and shit."

"So you can't just check on lover boy, huh?"

"No." He sat up in the darkness, wondering why she was stalling. If she couldn't, she just needed to say so.

"Aerith?"

He felt like screaming at her. "If I call her, she'll hassle me again."

"Fighting with Aerith too? You're just pissing everyone off, huh?"

"Sel! I swear…" He let his thought of strangling her trail off. "Can you come check on him for me or not? I'm worried. He tends to get himself into trouble."

"Yeah. I'll call you when I get in town."

"Thanks." Riku muttered under his breath. "I really appreciate this."

"I know." She said smugly. "Try not to worry too much yet. I'm sure he's fine. Just sulking or something."

"I have a feeling it's not that simple."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The Gigator Draconis was a breed of dragon long extinct. When compared to other large breed dragons, their bodies were small, slim, and light. Despite their still massive size, they were poor fighters. What they were known for were their wingspans. The gigators had the largest wingspan of all creatures. Their wing spans stretched nearly half a mile. Those immense muscular wings made them look comical. These creatures were dangerous not because of their sharp claws or deadly teeth but because of their speed. They could cross an ocean in a matter of minutes and move at speeds so fast they were invisible to the naked eye. But they went extinct hundreds of years ago and now only the oldest of the old even remembers what they look like and only a few shifters could manipulate their forms.

Several miles from town, a dark cloud descended. It moved fast and landed with an enormous splash. Damn… over shot it, she thought as lifted her large black scaled head from the water's surface. Massive dragon jaws open and her neck extended over the shore. From between her teeth fell a small bag. With a loud snort, she rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

The shift started with her massive wings. They shortened and collapsed into her body. Her neck shortened and her skin lightened until a very wet Selphie stood, shivering slightly as a gust of wind whipped by. She dipped her head forward and began shaking, throwing water drops everywhere.

"One of these days I will get that morph under control." Her and a group of shifter friends had happened across a hatchling gigator, the last reported one, when she was still living with her dad and sister. The morph was one she only used if needed. And Riku had really sounded worried. And sun down was pretty far off. And they were the only family she had left.

With a sigh, she bet over and picked up her bag. The contents were kept safe and dry between her oversized teeth. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open. She smiled and pressed it to her ear.

"That was fast."

She stuck her tongue out even though he couldn't see her through the phone. "I used a borderline illegal morph to get here. So he better be in big trouble."

"Borderline illegal?"

"Ancient extinct dragon. Never mind. Not important. Sora should still be at school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll head over and see what I can sniff out." She slipped the phone closed and dropped it in her pocket.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sel!" Aerith drew her into a hug only seconds after she ended the nurses office. "You look winded."

She smiled as she was released. "I rushed to get here."

"Oh?" Aerith sat down behind her seat and motioned for Selphie to take a seat.

"Yes…"

Aerith sighed. "He called you, didn't he?"

"He's worried." Selphie shrugged and leaned forward against Aerith's desk. "It's a good thing, right? He cares about the kid."

Aerith nodded slowly, relenting. "Well… he's wasted your time. Sora called in sick today."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Seriously? He called in sick?"

Aerith smiled. "I have my doubts."

Selphie let out a sigh and shook her head. . "Riku could solve all their problems if he'd just stop being so stubborn."

"I've been telling him the same thing." Aerith said with a laugh.

"So,… the human isn't here… what's his address?"

Aerith grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. "Here. It's not too far away."

Selphie nodded. "I think I can find it easily enough." She turned to leave. "Thanks for…

Aerith grabbed her arm before she could get too far. "Sel… I know you've only been gone a couple of days but…"

Selphie touched her hand to Aerith's. "I'm working on it Aerith. I promise."

"Alone?"

She shook her head. "I've got friends."

"Do they know about Riku?" Aerith whispered.

Sel nodded. "They are sworn to secrecy… literally." She smiled. "Plus… others are on it too. The Resistance is growing. Riku may be blind to it, but most are not. The Pira's are the most concerned, being linked and all."

"Any leads?"

Selphie shrugged. "All over the place. These guys are smart. They know how to cover their tracks perfectly and we've never been able to locate a standing base. They keep moving. It's frustrating."

Aerith sighed. "Sorry Riku drug you back. Hurry and play babysitter so you can run back and play hero."

Selphie smiled. "Will do." She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she slipped out of the office. She turned and collided with a short blond.

"Sorry! I d-didn't see you!" The younger girl jumped back, her eyes wide.

Selphie stepped back and smiled at the girl. "It's okay. Probably my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

She smiled meekly. "You… you're Sora's s-sister, right?"

Selphie nodded. "Newly discovered half sister."

"You know… Riku right?"

Selphie nodded. "Practically a brother too."

"Is he… okay?"

"Who? Riku?"

She nodded. "They aren't here today… no one's heard of them since…"

"What's your name?" Selphie tilted her head to the side. She knew she should know. But she only met the girl briefly.

"I'm Naminé." She said softly.

"I'll tell them you asked after them, Naminé. But everything's fine. I… umm… just got back in… trying to live in two places isn't fun." She laughed softly. "Stopped in to see Riku's aunt Aerith. I've uh… decided to adopt her. She's awesome. I'm on my way to Sora's now."

Naminé nodded slowly. "So you know then… about last night… it must really have been bad for you to come back to take care of him."

Selphie was lost but she tried to play along. "Really, it's not that bad. Both should be back to school tomorrow."

"I better get to class." She smiled and turned. "Thank you for talking to me Sora's sister."

"Call me Sel." She called after the girl. She shook her head slowly as she dialed her phone and put it to her ear. "He's not in school." She said as soon as the vampire picked up. "He called in sick. I'm trying his house next. And when this is over, you have to tell me what happened last night. Some girl named Naminé is worried about you." She said it all quickly and flipped her phone closed before he had a chance to answer.

Sora's house wasn't too far away and she found it quickly. She smiled as she stood in the driveway. Her eyes on the house and her arms crossed, she tilted her head and wondered what it was like for Sora, before all this. What was it like to be a normal, human kid, living in a normal house on a normal street, going to school with normal friends? How different would life have been if her father wasn't hers? Or if Sora's wasn't his for that matter.

With a sign, she dropped her arms and followed the driveway towards the front door. Just before reaching it, the stopped. Nostrils flaring, she caught something and her eyes widened.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riku rolled over on his back, his eyes seeking the ceiling in the dark. How many years had be spent alone and now he couldn't go a few minutes without the brunet flitting to his mind.

"Turn him." Aerith had said. "Life happily ever after."

Riku rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on his arms. Forever. That was deep word in more ways than one. Did he want Sora? Forever? If he turned the brunet… did Sora want that? Did Sora want him? Forever? Riku smiled. Sora would say yes, Riku knew that. He was obsessed with everything and he barely breached the surface. "He would fit right in." He said to the silent ceiling. Okay… so having Sora around wouldn't be so bad. Sora seemed against killing people… but they didn't have to kill to survive. He could do it. He could teach him. He could turn him. He had never done it before… but he knew the process… the basics...

He closed his eyes and rolled over, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Daddy's pretty princess is finally awake again." The deep, callous voice filled the cold, thin air. An icy touch graced his skin and he flinched away, the movement ripping a searing pain through his whole body. It felt as if his very veins were on fire, being boiled from the inside out. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. "Ready for more already?" The sinister voice laughed, taunting him.

Riku was torn away, and thankfully so, when his phone rang. He glanced at it before answering, willing himself to get control. "Finally, Sel." His voice wavered a bit. "It's been like 15 minutes. Did you get lost on the way to his house?"

"Get over here now."

He rolled over and sat up. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." She snapped. "Sora's house, as soon as possible."

"Sel… what happened?" He stood up slowly. He really was worried now.

"Now, Riku."

He rolled his eyes. He could feel that the sun was still out. He didn't need a clock to tell him. "Just tell me what's going on. Sunset's still hours away."

"I've had that taken care of."

"What?"

"Now."

Riku pulled the phone from his ear after she hung up and raced down the hall and up the stairs. He paused as he stood in the living room. It was dark but the thick curtains had been pulled shut, as they normally were. He stepped closer to the window and gently peeled back the curtain a few inches. It was just as dark outside. He let the curtain fall back into place and turned for the door.

"Shit…" The word flew from his mouth as he looked up at the sky. No part of it was visible. Thick, gray clouds blotted everything out. And it all stank of magic. "Fucking witches." He muttered under his breath and started down the driveway.

It took no time at all and soon Sora's house came into view. He sensed Sora's absence but he was still forced to stop before his foot touched the driveway. "Oh come on! He's not here!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Barrier commands had affected him several times over the years. He had been locked out of the homes of prey and foe, even from the very house he was born in and currently resided in. But this was getting ridiculous.

The front door opened and Selphie slipped out.

"Your… uh… witch friend… she did this?" He pointed upwards.

"I called in a favor." She said with forced calm as she headed down the driveway.

"How far does it reach?"

"The city limits."

"How long?"

"Sunset."

Riku nodded slowly. It still seemed weird. If this sort of thing could be done so easily, why wasn't it more often? "What about secrecy? Won't someone notice the odd cloud cover?"

"Emergency."

He rolled his eyes as she stopped about a foot from him. "Sel… what happened? Tell me something! I'm dying here! I know Sora's not here. So what'd you find out? Is he like… at school and you missed him or something? Your nose not working?"

Before he realized what was happening, she stepped forward and slapped him across the face, using all her power behind the move. The crack it made was deafening and if Riku wasn't what he was his cheek bone would have been shattered beyond repair. He stumbled backwards, more from surprise than anything else and lifted his hand to touch his cheek. "What the fuck Sel?"

She ignored the outburst. "My nose isn't working, huh? My nose? Riku! How many times have you been here?"

"Twice." Well… more really. He spat out a mouthful of blood and yanked his jaw back into place. "Fuck, Sel. That actually hurt."

"Were you high?"

"High?" He flexed his jaw a few times as it quickly healed.

She grabbed his arm, trying to get his full attention. "Pira blood, Riku."

"Alright!" He yanked away from her grip. "Calm down! Yes."

"Calm down?" She threw up her arms in exasperation. "Riku… I've been telling you for years about the hunters."

"You have?" His mind blanked. He took her word for it. She seemed mad about something. "So?"

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" She looked about ready to jump on him so he held up his hands. "Alright, alright." He turned around, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. "Sora… his dad… the boyfriend… you..." He turned back around, puzzled by the last. "You were here last night?"

She shook her head. "Boyfriend first." Her anger subsided, taken over by curiosity. "Who's he?"

Riku shrugged. "Sora's dad's boyfriend. Weird guy. Stares a lot."

She nodded slowly. "Tall? Silver hair, tanned skin, green eyes?"

Riku looked confused. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

She shook her head slowly in disbelief. How? "It's Xemnas."

"Yeah." Riku nodded like it was nothing important. "Xaldin's boyfriend."

"Xemnas Hunter. He's the leader of the Hunter's Organization… and that shifter you've mistaken for me… that's not me… that's my husband." She rolled her eyes. "Can't tell the difference between shifters." She mumbled.

His eyes widened. The Hunter Organization was real? They were out there? This close? Riku's mind swam. What did Selphie say about them? They were after the Isto Lodias, right? The Night People. Mainly the vampires… but… "They have Sora?"

Selphie turned slightly, thinking. "I think so… they must have found a connection… it must be a trap to get to you… I think it's worse. That's how they've been getting the vamps. Shooting them up with shifter blood to slow them."

Riku stepped closer to her. "You think he's working with them?"

She shook her head as she turned back to look at him. "I don't think so. His scent is full of..." She flinched. "Fear and blood. I think he's a prisoner."

Riku glanced around. "Can you track him?" He was sure he couldn't. The scent was too closely mingled with Selphie's for Riku to decipher. She'd been the only shifter he regularly had contact with. They did all smell the same to him. And Selphie had her tracks all over town much too recently.

"I don't think so." Selphie shook her head sadly, looking around. "He's weak. The scent's poor. The tracks I might be able to follow for a little while…"

Riku closed his eyes, concentrating hard and feeling out with all his senses. "I think I can find them."

"Really?"

"Sora… I can… feel him, smell him. I think I can track him."

Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. "Oh that's fantastic!" She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

Riku shook her head and grabbed her arm. "Let's go." He turned, tugging her after him.

"Now?" She pulled back. "I should call my friend... after I report to the council."

"Now, Sel. I have to save him now. He's in this mess because of me."

She nodded and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "But as soon as we get them out, I have to report to the council. They'll want the location."

"Let me find it first."

"Lead on."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sora felt sick to his stomach as he listened to voice recordings and watched video surveillance. All these grown men had watched him… who knows for how long… doing stuff… he felt his cheeks color slightly and dropped his gaze to the floor. "You really watched me… watched us… together…"

"Sora…" Xemnas knelt down beside the chair Sora sat in and looked up at him. "We had to. We had to get to know our enemy. Get to know his weaknesses and his support team. He and everyone like him are dangerous. He's killed people. He's fed on people, humans like they are nothing more than food. You're a meal, Sora. And he's using you."

Sora bent over his lap, struggling to breathe for a moment. With his head between his knees, he took a deep breath and felt the tightness subside. "Can you explain it to me more, please? From the beginning?" He needed to understand.

"Okay, Sora. This is how it started…"

The picture Xemnas painted wasn't pretty. Murder and death and the innocent being pulled apart by terrible beasts. With every new horrific picture Xemnas painted, Sora felt sicker. He thought of Wakka, the dwarf dragon. Surely the species was named for its size. And if something the size of a car was a dwarf… he remembered the other things he had seen in that city. The gate guard with the electricity sparks clinging to her skin, the genie who conjured a dance club before his eyes, the red eyed dark man with pointed fingers, the witch who made a potion that healed his broken arm, the boy who was a wolf by the moon, the girl who transformed into animals… the boy who's flesh had smoked and singed when silver touched him… how many more… horrors were there out there? And they hardly told him anything! He walked into that city, into danger unknowingly. Were the Hunter's right? Were the Night People so dangerous?

"Do you see why we have to stop them?" Xemnas, standing now on the other side of the room, moved closer to him. "We have to wipe them out before they wipe us out."

Sora glanced from Xemnas to his dad and back. Both looked at him so expectantly. He sighed despairingly and lowered his head into his hands. "How… uh… can I help?"

Xemnas smiled. "Welcome to the team, Sora." He straightened up and clapped him on the back. "Head up. We'll nip this little probably in the teeth, so to speak, and when it's over, we'll get you into training."

"Training?" Sora lifted his head.

Xemnas nodded. "Both of you, on the team."

Xemnas looked like he was about to say more, but his pink haired counterpart came bursting through the door without knocking. "Sir… we have a problem."

"Already?" Xemnas moved closer to Marluxia.

"Yes, sir."

"Damn." He cursed, pushing past Marluxia and heading towards the door. "I hoped we would have more time. How much do we have?"

"None sir. They left the house a few minutes ago, at full power. There's an unnatural cloud cover that's blocking the sun."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Notes:** Yes! Finally done editing all the chapters! Now I can start on the new shit. Hope the edits are liked better.


	16. Unconvincing

**Notes:** _ Can't believe it took me a year to get out a new chapter! If you've given up on me, sorry! If you haven't, you're awesome! I did finally get all the chapters edited. So… am back to working on this and back to liking it.

**Unlimited Addiction  
****Chapter 16: Something**

"He's in there." Riku's voice wavered as he stared at the large building in the distance. It certainly didn't look like too much. Just a large warehouse. Not that he expected a giant, "DIE VAMPIRES, DIE!" sign on the front or anything. But still… too ordinary.

"Well… what are we waiting for?" Selphie demanded, hands on her hips. "Let's go!"

Riku's arm shot out, stopping her from moving. "I can't." He pointed at the building. "He's in there. I can feel it and it's keeping me away."

She rolled her eyes. "We have to get in. You have to. I can't fight these guys off and save Sora and Irvine on my own."

Riku lifted his arm, touching an invisible wall. "Barrier." He took a few steps, tracing the non-existent wall as he moved. "It'll go around the whole place. I can't get any closer. I'm actually surprised it let me get this far." He added, stepping back and crossing his arms. "I'm stuck."

Selphie shook her head slowly. "What a load of shit."

Riku turned towards her. "What?"

"Just another excuse." She threw up her arms. "You don't want to admit you need anyone. You really must not care. Sora's in there. Who knows what they are doing to him! You're leaving him to their mercy."

"But you said…"

She stepped closer and poked him in the chest. "They want you! They'll kill him to get to you!"

"You said…"

She rolled her eyes. "I said what I needed to get you to lead me here."

His eyes widened. "They wouldn't… they need him… to get to me."

"You're here." She said, pointing towards the building. "He serves no purpose now."

His eyes narrowed into a glare. "Shut up."

She shook her head slowly. "Kairi won't be able to save him from whatever pain they inflict on him."

"Shut up!" He snarled.

She stepped backwards, towards the building, moving past his barrier. "He'll be dead and you'll be left all alone, without your precious meal."

"Sel…"

"Just a meal, right, Riku? You can simply find another one." She took another step back. "Maybe another brunet, to look just like Sora. I'm sure with enough hair gel we can mimic that odd hairstyle of his."

Riku bared his fangs and let out a growl. "Shut up you fucking bitch!" He lunged towards her. He moved without thinking, fueled only by his rage. The moment he crossed the barrier, he felt it, like liquid silver being injected into his veins. The ground rushed up at him as he stumbled and gasped.

Selphie didn't give him time to catch himself. She grabbed him and kneed him in the chest. "Pathetic. Isolation has weakened you. The last surviving vampire, sniveling on the ground, whining that it hurts too much."

"Selphie…" Riku gasped. He was having trouble seeing.

She bent down and touched his shoulder gently. "Push it, Riku." She said softly before gripping his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. She jumped up and kicked him with all her strength and sent him flying.

He landed a few feet further from the barrier and closer to the building with a groan. Every molecule in his body was screaming. Never had he felt such pain, not even when he was being turned. "Selphie…" He lifted his head and met her gaze. "More."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Luxord. " Xemnas leaned over the desk, his eyes on the monitor. "Where are they? Do we have a visual yet?"

The blond nodded his head. "At the perimeter, sir."

"What are they doing?"

"Fighting, sir."

"Fighting?" Xemnas leaned closer. "Who's down there? I ordered everyone to remain inside and hidden!"

"They're fighting… each other." Luxord said slowly.

"Each other? Let me see. Put it on the screen."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Selphie swung a pair of brown and red nun-chucks over her head. "Sorry…" She murmured under her breath. She let the weapon fly and the bones in his nose shatter as the metal and wood crack into his face.

That last spurt of pain pushed the invisible barrier away enough that he was able to stand up. "Where the fuck do you keep those hidden?"

Selphie batted her eyes and smiled innocently. Then she hiked up her skirt and shoved them in a holster tied high on her thigh.

Blood soaked his skin and clothes but a smile spread across his lips. He looked at his hands and flexed his fingers. It was intense, the pain coursing through him, but his anger at the Hunter's and fear for Sora took over.

"Yes!" Selphie pumped her fist in the air in triumph.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"See, Sora?" Xemnas grabbed Sora and pushed him towards the screen. "See what happens when you're friends with Supers? They're crazy! They're out there killing each other."

Sora bit his lip as he watched them on the screen. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was certain there was a reason. While Riku constantly put her down, Sora knew he really did care about her. Didn't he?

"Are you paying attention?" Xemnas demanded, slamming his fist into the table with frustration.

"Sir, they've vanished."

Xamnas spun around. "Vanished? How?"

"One moment they were there, the next they weren't."

"Shit! To your stations everyone!" He spun around towards Sora. "You know the plan." He shoved a small, red vial in the brunet's hand.

"Xem… are you sure he can do this? It's dangerous."

"Xaldin, back off!"

His mouth dropped open. "Xem…"

"Go Sora, now! Let them rescue you. Tell them you escaped." He pushed Sora through the door.

Xaldin stumbled backwards, forgotten, as Marluxia pushed in closer. "The last one." He whispered.

Xemnas shook his head. "No. Not yet."

Marluxia grabbed his shoulder. "What? I thought he was the last one!"

"No. He's not the last one. He's the most important one."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

After shoving the vial in his pocket, Sora started down the hall. For a building seemingly under attack, it was quiet. Then again, it was all a rouse. He knew that. He was the bait being used to out Riku and Selphie. And it had worked. They were here to rescue him. Riku was here to rescue him, even though he didn't really need it. That meant something, didn't it? Riku was risking himself to save him. Then again… Riku didn't really believe in the Hunters. He doesn't deem them worth his time.

Sora let out a sigh and started down the hall. He didn't know what to think. Who could he trust? Who should be believe? He didn't have an answer. I better get out of here before someone gets hurt, he thought. He glanced down the hall as he rounded the corner. It was lined with door but there was no one there. He frowned as he started down. They weren't even making it look real.

"Ouch! Damnit Vexen!"

Sora turned as he heard a snarl and growl. The voices were coming from a room just in front of him. Without thinking, he burst through the door. It wasn't exactly what he expected, though he didn't know what he expected. A wolf and a man stood facing each other.

"Sora!" The russet colored wolf exclaimed, his ears perking up.

Sora balked. "You… know me?" There was a shifter in the Hunter's building?

The wolf tilted his head to the side. "Scent only."

"Get out of there!" The blond older man screamed, lunging at him.

The wolf jumped between them. "Get out of there, Sora! Run!"

"But…"

"Don't trust anyone here!" He said, snapped at Vexen and pushing him back.

Vexen snarled and turned to grab a pole that was laying on a desk. It was a crudely made weapon, fashioned after a bang stick. It was meant to be used against a large shark, with thick skin, under water. He spun around towards the wolf. "Shut up!"

"Whatever Xemnas said." He wolf said, his eyes on the stick. "It's all lies!"

"I said shut up!"

"You can't trust any of them here!"

Sora's eyes were on the wolf alone as he stepped closer to him. "How do you…"

Vexen aimed his bang stick at the wolf and thrust forward. At the same moment, Sora rushed the man, throwing him off balance and knocking him off his feet. The tip of the stick made the briefest contact, throwing the wolf back into the wall. The jolt wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to render him useless. He wheezed, struggling to take in a pained breath.

Vexen jumped to his feet and glared at Sora.

Sora flinched slightly. The man was twice his size and had picked up his weapon. He had a good six foot reach on him.

"Vexen!" The wolf choked out, breathing heavily. "Don't… you can't… hurt him… Xemnas… Sora's important… part of… the plan…"

"I'll kill the fucking vamp myself!" He spat out.

"No!" Sora screamed, trembling slightly.

"Right after I kill you!"

"No!" The wolf lunged at Vexen's back, knocking the guy to the ground. Without a second thought, he turned and flew at him, teeth bared. He let out all his pain, all his anger, fear, and frustration from over the years fuel his movements. His teeth sank into the soft flesh of Vexen's neck easily. No sound was uttered, other than a brief gurgling sound.

The wolf released his captor, blood dripping from his jowls. The movement was too much for him and he collapsed on the floor. "The stick!" He choked out. "Hit him with the bang stick!"

Sora glanced to where it had fallen and quickly grabbed it. He stood over Vexen and thrust it downwards. He shut his eyes tight as Vexen's body convulsed. The larger man ceased movements as his heart gave out from the strain. Sora opened his eyes and dropped the stick. His eyes widened as it sunk in.

"Run!" The wolf choked out.

Sora shook his head slowly and glanced back.

"Run!" The wolf commanded again.

"But… I…"

"You're safe from the Hunters for now." He urged. "But they aren't! Using you is the easy out. But if they get close enough… the Hunters will destroy them!"

"Riku…"

The wolf shook his head. "Selphie's not as hard as your vampire. She will break and she won't stop."

Sora stepped away from Vexen's still body and moved closer to the panting wolf. "How do you know about Selphie?"

"Go! Run! Take them and make them run! Before it's too late!"

"What about you?"

"I can't…" He wheezed out.

"Sora?" The door to the office opened and Marluxia slipped in. He closed the door quickly behind him and turned around. "What are you still doing here?" His eyes found the wolf first, then settled on the bloodied body of Vexen.

"It was me!" The wolf said quickly, following his train of thought. "He came after me and Sora overheard."

"You killed him." Marluxia said blankly.

"He went after Sora." Wolf insisted.

The pink haired man hesitated, mentally fighting with himself. Vexen was a member of the team. But he was also a loose cannon who was always causing trouble. Marluxia detested the man. He let out a snort and stepped towards the wolf. "Can you get up?"

He shook his head. "My leg's broken."

Marluxia looked at Sora. "Can you get him out?"

Sora nodded slowly, a bit confused.

"Disappear." Marluxia said to the wolf. "Get out and vanish. You killed Vexen. You stole the key… Vexen stole my key…" He pulled out a set of keys and snapped one off quickly. He shoved it in Sora's hand and jumped back to the door. "This…" He said, pointing to all three of them. "Never happened."

Sora watched him leave and turned to the wolf. "What's the key for?"

Wolf lifted his head and nosed the key. "My collar. Forget it." He pulled himself up, cringing with each movement.

Sora dropped the key in his pocket and bent down. "You can't walk." He put his arms under the large animal and gently hefted him up.

Wolf growled and snapped at Sora's arm. "Sorry!" He said quickly. "Hard sometimes to turn the wolf brain off." He said through gritted teeth.

Sora laughed nervously as he lifted the wolf up onto his shoulders. He was very wary of those teeth. "You're fat."

The wolf panted laughter. "If you're gonna drag my ass along, better get going."

"Fine. Just tell me how to get out of here."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Selphie grabbed Riku's arm and stopped him. "Wait!"

He spun around. "What? Wait? After all that shit?"

She nodded. "We need a plan."

He pointed towards the building. "Plan is… we go in, kick some ass, kill some Hunters, and get Sora."

She shook her head and tightened her grip. "You can't kill anyone."

"What?"

"These are still humans."

"Humans?" He spat in disgust and tore his arm out of her grip. "They kidnapped Sora and started a vampire genocide!"

"Think about it a second." She raised her hands to stop him. "How many laws have you already broken? Go in there, half-cock and ripping head off, last or not, the council could hand you the true vampire death. Or force you to take the vampire council seat and start spawning."

Riku let out a loud, frustrated grunt. "How are you so fucking calm?"

She turned towards the building, her eyes scanning the structure. "I've been hunting these guys, for a long time, Riku. A lot of us have. And we've gotten nowhere. Finally, through a freak accident, we catch a break. Just think! They won't hurt Sora. If anything, this is a trick to get you inside."

"Fine." He snapped. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Wait here and let me sniff them out." She shrunk down to cat size and ran towards the building.

"Wait?!" He couldn't just wait! She expected him to just wait? TO WAIT?!

He sighed. At least he could keep a look out. He turned around in a circle and saw no one. They had been there long enough, and no one's come to confront them. Maybe Selphie was right. It was a trap to get him inside. But Sora… he was inside. Was she right about Sora? They wouldn't hurt him, would they?

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir, we're lost sight of the shifter after she shifted. The vamp is still out front."

Xemnas turned towards Luxord. "Doing what?"

The image was brought up on screen. "Nothing, sir."

"He's just standing there! Waiting!"

"Yes, sir. Appears that way."

Xemnas was silent a moment, thinking. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Bring up the firewall. See what he does with that."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Selphie's ears perked up as she caught Sora's scent. "Sora?" She hissed out loudly, squishing her cat body under a chair in the empty hall. "Sora!" She'd entered the building through an open window. The office was empty and the door left open. The hall she came out in was empty. Everything was empty.

"Selphie?" He grunted out as he rounded the corner. The weight of the wolf was weighing him down and he grunted as he leaned against the wall. "Where are you?"

Selphie bounced out and shifted instantly into her human body. "Irvine!"

"He passed out shortly after I picked him up."

She peered at him closer. "He's dead…" She whispered softly.

Sora shook his head. "He's breathing, I can feel it."

Selphie started shaking, her eyes glazing over. She was lost in some thought or memory or something.

"Selphie!" Sora said evenly. "We have to get out."

Tears spilled down her face and she shook her head uncontrollably.

"Selphie!" He said louder, pushing off the wall. "We need to get him to Kairi and get Riku away from here!"

Selphie still didn't move.

"He's heavy."

Selphie finally moved. She shifted quickly into a bright chestnut horse. "Get on. I know a way out. If we're lucky, the hall will still be empty."

"It's all empty." Sora said as he hefted the wolf onto Selphie's back.

"Why?" She craned her neck around and snorted.

"It's a trap." He said, pulling himself up.

"At trap?"

"To get you and Riku here."

"How do you…"

"We need to get going. I could be wrong and they could be on their way."

"Oh!" She bobbed her long neck in a nodding manner. "Hold tight."

Sora leaned forward over the wolf and grabbed her mane.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riku stood, poised as a statue, in the middle of the front courtyard. His eyes were closed and all his attention was directed to his ears. He was focusing them on the building. He heard Sora and Selphie conserved and he breathed a sigh of relief. Selphie had been right. They didn't harm Sora. And Irvine had been found. Now they were on their way out. Come on, Selphie. Get them out safely.

He was concentrating so hard on the far off voices that he didn't hear the sparks. It flared up about five feet from him, rising higher in the sky than he would have thought possible. He stepped back from it, the heat itching his skin. The wall of fire separated him from escape.

"Shit." He breathed out.

"Riku!"

Riku heard his voice clearly. The fire distracted his concentration and he felt a stab of pain. He doubled over on the ground, gasping.

"Sora!" Selphie shouted.

"Uh… I lift the barrier?" Sora shouted awkwardly, feeling foolish. "Is that enough? I forgive you! You're invited in my house."

The pain was gone instantly. Riku jumped up and spun around. Selphie stood, in horse form, with Sora and the unconscious wolf on her broad back. She shifted her weight and her ears twitched nervously. "We need to go now. They're on our tail! Maybe. You good?"

Riku's eyes were on Sora. He was more than good now. Sora was fine. He looked it and smelled it. He breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded.

Selphie turned and dipped her head. "Off, Sora. Riku, take him."

"Gladly." He darted forward and wrapped his arms around Sora.

The brunet stiffened and pushed him away. "Not me, Wolf."

"Irvine!" Selphie snapped. "Happy reunions later. We have to get out now. That fire's getting closer."

"I'm fine, Sel." Riku said, waving her off. "I can… uh… jump it." He lifted the unconscious wolf off her back.

She rolled her eyes and shifted back into her human self. Without a breath, she bent down and shifted again. She chose a smallish dragon, similar to Wakka, but with wings big enough for flight. "You can't jump. Now just get on! And hurry! The fire's getting closer."

He nodded and climbed on her back, positioning himself just in front of her wings. He draped the wolf securely across his legs.

"Guys… I don't think we're being followed." Sora said. "In fact, it was all a…"

"You trust me, right?" Selphie turned her long reptilian neck towards Sora. The fire was getting closer, closing in on them. She needed to get them out of there.

Sora shrugged, unsure of the question. "Sure, I guess."

"Good." She flapped her wings and lifted herself off the ground. "Hold still." She commanded.

"Why? What are you…"

She darted forward and grabbed Sora around his midsection. She held him tightly between her forearms and flapped her wings faster.

Sora let out a scream as the ground was ripped away from him.

"Careful with him, Sel!" Riku snapped. "Don't drop him!"

"Oh that was exactly my plan! Thought he would make a nice splat."

"He would not!" Sora screeched. Selphie flew them high, the thinner air making Sora feel light headed. He kept his eyes closed and his hands covering them in the beginning. But slowly, as she moved fluidly and he felt sure in her strong grip, Sora grew bolder. Arms spread wide and his eyes open, he laughed and whooped at the sensation. It wasn't exactly the time for such, with everything going on, but he couldn't help himself. It was an amazing experience.

"Sora!" Riku hollered, seeing him. "Stop flailing about or Sel'll drop you!"

"Will not!" She snapped. "Let him have a bit of fun. It's been an intense day."

It didn't take long before Riku's house came into view. Areith stood out on the porch, pacing back and forth. She stopped and turned her gaze skywards as her enhanced ears caught the faint wing beats. She rushed to meet them in the yard and scowled. "Riku! You're blistering! And bloody!" She caught sight of the wolf on Selphie's shoulders. "And who's that?"

"They tried to trap me with a fire wall. Literally. " He said as he slipped off her back. "And the blood's mine."

"Areith! Can you… help him?" Selphie interrupted, ignoring them completely. "He's my… husband…"

Areith's eyes widened, forgetting about Riku, and she grabbed the unconscious wolf of her back. Selphie shifted immediately and ran after Areith into the house.

Sora watched them go and fidgeted nervously. He didn't know what to do now. He glanced down at his feet and kicked at a rock on the ground. He felt out of place. "Riku… what happened there… in that building…" He turned towards him and gasped, all thoughts of his confession gone. "Your skin!"

Riku shrugged and let out a sigh. "I'm fine, I promise. It's no big deal. Just a little… flammable."

"Flammable?!" His eyes widened and he grabbed Riku's hand. "Flammable? Like… flammable-flammable? Like catching on fire?"

Riku smiled slightly at the blatant concern. "Yeah. But it'll still take me smoldering for a long time before I die."

"Huh…" Sora dropped his hand and stepped back. "You're not really that… indestructible, are you?"

He shrugged again. "We all have our weaknesses."

Sora nodded, thinking. He turned away and bit his lip. Xemnas was crazy. The wolf had said so. He could trust the wolf, couldn't he? Of course, he didn't know him. But Selphie did. But Selphie had said she hadn't seen the wolf since… well for a really long time. But Xemnas was against them all so according to him, Sora shouldn't believe a word ANY of them said. Sora's head began to swim and he rubbed at it. He really didn't know who to believe. Maybe they were all wrong.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

Sora shook his head slowly. "Not really."

Riku moved around him and touched his arm. "What happened?" He asked gently.

Sora looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. It looked genuine. Oh! He just wasn't sure of anything anymore! Everything was just so messed up! It was moving too fast! How had his world become so fucked up in such a short time?

"Sora?! Sora! Hey!" Riku caught him as he stumbled. "Sora!"

Sora shook his head slowly as Riku helped him right himself. "I… I'm just… it's been a long day." He chickened out. He couldn't tell Riku the truth. He wasn't sure he could trust him anymore. He wanted to but…

"Come on." Riku said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house. "You should rest."

Sora nodded as Riku lead him into the house. He could hear Selphie and Areith somewhere in the backrooms. "And you should clean up."

Riku laughed as they stopped in the living room. He turned around and smiled. "Yeah. Selphie did a number on me."

Sora frowned at the flippant attitude. Why was it so normal sounding to fight like that between friends? Was there a reason for it? "Why?"

"Get me pissed off enough to penetrate the barrier."

"Oh… because I said…" He trailed off. That made sense, didn't it? "Did it work?"

Riku nodded. "For a while, until the firewall came up and distracted me. And you got closer."

"Wow… do they normally work like that? The barrier thing?"

Riku shrugged. "Honestly… I have no clue. I've never…" He stopped himself before he said it. He'd never been… in love…

Whatever would have been said next never came. A door was pushed open loudly and Selphie rushed past them out the door with a still unconscious wolf in her arms. Aerith followed close behind. "Be careful! Don't drive too fast! I've only set his leg! You can't jostle it still! And mind his neck! It looks awfully painful."

"Neck…" Sora muttered and grabbed the key out of his pocket. He'd nearly forgotten! "Selphie! Hey!"

She and Areith finished securing the injured shifter in Selphie's back seat. Selphie looked over at Sora as he came running out. "I have to get going. I'm sorry it's so fast. But I'm glad you're back safely. We'll see you in a couple days, hopefully." She turned for the car.

"Wait!" He ran to stop her and held out the key. "This is the key that unlocks his collar."

Selphie's eyes widened. "How did you get it?"

"I uh…" He wasn't sure if he should mention Marluxia. "He had it… he must have found it himself."

Selphie grabbed the key and threw her arms around Sora. "Thank you!" She whispered. "For helping him."

Sora squirmed a bit and pushed her away. He smiled awkwardly and nodded. "It was nothing."

Selphie turned towards Areith and held out the key to her. "What do you think? Can we take it off now?"

Sora turned them out as he was forgotten and turned back to the house. He slipped inside and Riku was gone. "Riku?"

The vampire appeared almost instantly, freshly cleaned and dripping wet. He had donned a pair of sweatpants and had a towel draped around his shoulders. "Yeah?"

"That was fast." He muttered under his breath. Sure, he's hot, Sora thought to himself. But looks aren't everything. He told himself. They aren't! Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down! He kept his eyes on Riku's. "You look better."

He smiled smugly. "Said I was fine, didn't I?"

"Guess so."

"Selphie gone yet?"

Sora shrugged. "Don't know. I gave her the key to Irvine's collar so… I think she and Areith are fiddling with it."

"The key?" He tilted his head to the side. "How'd you get it, exactly? How'd you get out of there?"

Sora adverted his gaze. "I ran. Then I heard wolf… Irvine fighting. One of the Hunter guys. He got it in his head that he had to kill both of us."

Riku's eyes widened.

Sora held up hand before he spoke. "We killed him. Irvine ripped his throat out and I… shocked him, I guess."

"Sora…"

Sora shook his head. "I'm fine. I did what I needed to do. What I promised I'd do. I got myself and Irvine out."

"Promised?"

"Promised myself." He mumbled.

Riku sighed and collapsed on the couch. "That's great, Sora. Really. I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" Sora frowned. How many times did he have to prove that he could take care of himself? Riku didn't have to sound so condescending about it.

"I didn't mean it like that. Honestly."

Sora crossed his arms and frowned. "Then what's wrong with you?"

Riku crossed his arms and slumped down on the couch. "It was too easy."

"Easy? I killed someone!"

"I meant… you got out fine… without me. I stood outside and did nothing but got burned."

Sora rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're sulking because you didn't save the day?"

"Maybe… a little bit…"

Sora shook his head. "I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed. I'll help you sulk later."

"You better." Riku whined.

Sora smiled, warmed, and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. With a sigh, he left and turned for his make-shift bedroom. He grabbed a shirt and pants out of the dresser and changed quickly.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Notes:** Whelp… there you go! A new chapter! Woot! Good news is… I actually have the final chapter pretty much finished. All I have to do is… type it. As soon as I find the time. Then onto the sequel and the three side stories!


	17. Unescapable Reality

**Notes:** Oh look! Can't believe it took me ANOTHER year to get out a new chapter! Oh wait… it's me. Yes I can. AND THE WHOLE THING'S BEEN WRITTEN IN MY NOTEBOOK! Wish I could hire someone to type stuffs for me.

* * *

**Unlimited Additions  
****Chapter 17: Unescapable Reality**

Sora shoved the vial Xemnas gave him deeper into his pocket. He was terrified Riku would find it or Selphie would sniff it out. He didn't want either of them to find out how much he considered Xemnas' words. How much he…

"Sora?"

Sora's head snapped up and he yanked his hand out of his pocket. He spun around, his eyes wild.

Riku caught the look and lifted his hands. "Hey." He said in a soothing voice. "Hey… you're okay. I promise. I won't let them get you."

"They didn't." _They_ didn't hurt me, Sora thought. I went with them willingly. He bit his lip. _Food, Sora. That's what you are!_ No! I'm not! He took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. "Riku…"

"Guys?" Selphie peeked her head in. "I don't mean to interrupt your reunion but… I… we have to go. Irvine… I have to get him to Kairi right away. Can I… please… I just…"

Tears streamed down her face and Riku jumped to her side. He wrapped her up in his arms and brushed her neck. "Yes, of course. Whatever you need. Take it. It'll be alright."

"All these years, Riku!" He sobbed into his shirt. "I thought he left me… I thought he was taunting me… But… he was leaving me clues… pleas for help! I… I could have…"

"Selphie!" He released her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You didn't know. It's not your fault. You have him back and that's all that matters now. Everything will be alright."

She sniffed loudly and wiped at her eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "You really think so?"

He nodded.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Thank you. For everything." Her smile broadened as she lifted her hand to his face. "Everything." She slowly drew her hand up, tracing the line of his forehead. Then she grabbed a few locks of his hair and yanked. She gripped the stolen strands tightly and vanished out the door. "I'll call as soon as I can."

Sora had remained quiet through the encounter, at first in awe, then in respect for the vampire and shifter's odd friendship. Xemnas was wrong. Way wrong. That scene proved it. Riku was capable of great compassion and love. If he felt that strongly towards Sel, who he professed annoying him to no end, he must have deeper feeling for Sora, whom he had barely let out of his sight from the moment of their first meeting. It warmed him and made his heart sing.

Sora had his answer to Aerith's question. "Yes." He whispered.

"Huh?" Riku turned around. "Yes what?"

The smile on Sora's face radiated. "Riku… I want you. I… love you! I don't care if it's only been a few weeks. I need you. Forever! You, your life, your family… Sel's friends, the ciry! I want to be a part of it all!"

Riku stood, gawking at him in disbelief. "You… love me?" He said slowly.

Sora turned slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "I... I wasn't happy... I'll admit it." He shook his head. "I was good at it but I didn't like any of it. And then you show up..." He turned back towards the vampire, his eyes sparkling. "And give me a glimpse of a different life and... I like it. Alright? I like this, okay? I was made for this. This is who I'm supposed to be. I want to be with you... forever. I want to be a part of you... like you..."

Riku's moment of happiness was short lived. The second Sora mentioned being like him, his whole being sunk. "Like me?"

Sora's thoughts jumbled. "Aerith said..."

"Aerith… Aerith?" Riku spat.

"She said… she said you would… she said I could…" Sora began to stumble. He couldn't get it out. The anger on Riku's face silenced all thoughts. He was rethinking his decision. He was suddenly rethinking it all.

"Turn you?" He snapped. "She said I could turn you and we could all live happily ever after. You and Aerith and Sel could all go shopping everyday and prance off to the city. "

Sora flinched slightly at the hatred in the vampire's voice. And it was directed at him. But why?

"All the girls together forever."

Sora's eyes narrowed into a glare. That was uncalled for. "Now wait a minute… What? The fuck, Riku! What's wrong with you?"

Riku shook his head, ignoring him. "You're too fucking stupid and weak to be a vampire. If the council head was still around, he'd laugh at you."

"Riku…"

"No!" Riku screamed and spun around.

"How… how can you… Slephie… Aerith…"

The vampire clenched his fists until he felt bones crack. "I'm going to rip both their throats out!"

"Riku! Calm down!" Sora reached out for him.

"No!" Riku pushed him and flew out the door. "Aerith! Where the fuck are you?"

She walked out from the kitchen, her brow furrowed. "Right here." She held up her hands. "What's wrong? Calm down."

"You went behind my back to Sora?"

"Oh… that…" She waved him off and turned, intent on finishing the meal she was preparing for Sora.

"Yes! That!" He leapt forward and grabbed her. He turned and threw her to the floor.

She rose quickly. "Take it easy, Riku. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" He was in her face, practically spitting. "I told you no! Several times!" He screamed.

"Back off!" She snapped, pushing her back.

He stumbled against her surprising strength and stepped back.

She straightened and ran a hand through her head. Then she cleared her throat. "Riku… you're being stubborn!" She insisted. "Admit it! You want the kid. I know you have hang ups about the process but what scares you more is your attachment. You love him. After all these countless centuries of cold, a human has melted your heart."

He shook his head slowly, panic rising within him. "No!"

"You love him." She insisted again, stepping forward.

"No! I don't! He means nothing! He's an easy meal!"

She reached out and touched his shoulder. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do!" He pushed her off. "He means nothing!"

Her hands dropped and she shook her head sadly. "Fine. Alright. Then go do it."

"Huh?"

"Go feed. He's here, right? He's only a meal. Get to it."

"I will!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sora shrank back from the door. Fear visible shook him. He was right, he thought. Xemnas was right! He meant nothing to Riku. And Aerith was goading him! Xemnas said… when he was done… Sora fought back tears and rubbed at his eyes. He's going to kill me! He doesn't want me. I know too much! He dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the vial of shifter blood. _Drink it and get rid of it._ Sora ran to the window and pulled it open. He threw back his head and downed in it one gulp. It wasn't quite as revolting as he imagined. He thrust the empty vial out the window and slammed it shut.

"Trying to escape."

Sora spun around, his pulse racing. He looked at Riku standing in the doorway with his cocky smile. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he really think Sora didn't hear any of that argument just now? Did he really think humans were so stupid? Of course he did. Riku could never love a human. He said so all the time. Sora just refused to listen.

Sora's heartbeat only grew louder, like a pair of drums in the vampire's head. Sora saw the look and lifted his hands. "Wait…" He said, stepping back and bumping into the wall. Riku moved towards him as if not hearing. "Stop!" Sora tried again, pushing against him as he got too close. "I said stop!" Sora resisted louder.

"Sora…" Riku tentatively reached up to caress his cheek.

Sora softened immediately and leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"No more talking." He grabbed Sora and pulled him close, flush against his body.

"Wait! I said no!" He tried in vain to push him away. "I drank shi…" He was silenced as Riku yanked his head back, none too gentle, and plunged his teeth into his neck. It wasn't the same. Sora could _feel_ it. He could feel the vampire's teeth digging into him. He could feel his blood being pulled. The pain sparked and he flailed against the body holding him stationary.

Riku only held on tighter, seemingly oblivious to Sora movements. But as he drank, the dark red blood slipping past his lips and down his throat, something happened. He pulled back violently, throwing Sora hard into the wall. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet. He tasted it now. The shifter blood muddled with Sora's. It pulled and bubbled inside him. Horror spread over his face as he looked up at Sora.

_Drink the blood, get him to feed from you, knock him down, and throw the silver on him. When he ingests the shifter blood, he'll immediately try to vomit it back up. But it'll be hard and he'll be slow. Push him down and get the silver on him, direct skin contact, in the chest area. He won't be able to stop you… or hurt you anymore._

Sora moved on impulse. He started it, he had to finish it. Xemnas was right after all! He fished the silver necklace out of his pocket. He lunged forward, stopping the vampire from moving. Riku convulsed on the floor, fear in his eyes. That made Sora pause as he bore down on him, holding the silver necklace above him. Real fear? From the cocky, humans-are-weak and we-are-invincible vampire.

Sora bit down on his lip. He started it in motion. He had to continue, he had to finish. He had to, he had to, he had to. He had to prove to Riku who was really weak. Silver to skin. He grabbed Riku's shirt and tore it, exposing his pale chest. He couldn't watch anymore. Do it! Do it! DO IT! Sora closed his eyes and released his hold on the silver. He didn't see where it landed but he heard the sharp intake of breath. He jumped up and didn't look back as he raced out of the room.

The whole exchange lasted only a few minutes and Sora had mixed feelings as he flew out the door. He had done it, just as Xemnas told him.

"Sora?"

He pressed on down the street, ignoring Aerith's voice. He ran blindly, tears blurring his vision. Aerith was still there. She'd be able to fix him up, right? Riku would be fine, he'd live. Sora would tell the Hunter's Riku was dead and they'd leave him alone. Riku could go on, being alone with only Aerith and occasionally Selphie. That's what the vampire wanted. He wanted to be alone. He didn't know how to _be_ with anyone. He'd find another meal to toy around with. Sora would find someone else, grow old, have a family, and forget everything that had happened.

Everyone would live happily ever after. His stomach began doing cartwheels. He pushed on, trying to clear his head. His house came into view and he slowed. His father's truck and Xemnas' car sat in the driveway. Both were there, waiting for him. He stopped as he set foot on the porch. Riku was still alive. He had to be. But he would tell them what they wanted to hear, that he wasn't.

The door was thrown open and Xaldin, wide eyed, grabbed Sora and pulled him inside. "Sora!" He exclaimed hugging the boy quickly and letting him go. "You're okay! Right? They didn't hurt you?"

Xemnas stepped closer. "What happened?" He begged. "Tell me!"

Sora looked at both of them, intense and questioning. He stepped back. "I did it." He said slowly. "Just as you said. I did it."

"He's dead?" Xemnas asked for confirmation.

"I did it." Sora repeated softer. _Shifter blood is deadly to vampires. The blood doesn't mix. I vomited most of what I drank. He would have been dead by morning. Silver is the way to stop me. Vampires can have allergies. Silver incapacitates me. I can't move to even remove it. Piras can share the same allergies._

"I did it." Sora's eyes widened as he remembered their words. "I killed him." Aerith was allergic too. She wouldn't be able to remove the silver. And Selphie was probably at the city by now. There was no one to save the vampire. No one.

Xaldin looked to Xemnas. "He's safe now, right? From the vampires? They're all gone now?"

Xemnas' eyes clouded over for a minute. He no longer heard Xaldin's words. He was transported to another time, to a different place. "Now we'll see. He's the only one left. He'll have to come for me."

Xaldin glanced to Sora and back. "Uh… Xem… what are you talking about?"

"He'll come!" Xemnas repeated. "He'll have no choice! There's no more!"

"Xem?" Xaldin tried to get his attention again.

"Twenty years…" Xemnas shook his head slowly.

Sora looked to Xaldin. "Dad…"

"Xemnas!" Xaldin grabbed Xemnas' phone off the table when he yet again got to answer. He opened the contacts and hit Marluxia's number.

"Sir?"

"Marly? It's Xaldin."

There was a pause. "What are you doing with his phone? This is a secure line!"

Xaldin's eyes followed Xemnas. "I think Xem's having a breakdown or something."

There was another pause. "I'll be there in five." The line was cut.

"Xemnas?" Sora said, stepped closer and holding up his hands. "Who? Who will come for you?"

"The King…" The Hunter mumbled.

"King?" Sora repeated. "King of what?"

"Vampires."

Sora's eyes widened. "But… he's dead. She said he was dead. Riku was the last."

Xemnas shook his head. "I almost had him two years ago… but he went into hiding. He'll have to come out now."

"But… Sel said… she said… he was reported missing just a few months ago."

"Lies!" Xemnas shrieked. "They're all a bunch of liars!"

Sora shrank back. "Dad?" He looked to Xaldin for help.

He shook his head and shrugged. "Don't ask me. This is all new to me." He reached out to touch his shoulder. "Xem… Marly's on his way. Xemnas… Xem? Can you hear me?"

Xemnas ignored the words and paced back and forth across the room. He mumbled incoherently under his breath,

Xaldin sat on the couch and shook his head. "I don't have a fucking clue."

Sora mulled over the implications of a living vampire king until Marluxia arrived. The pink haired man approached Xemnas slowly. "Sir?" He didn't get a response. "Sir?" He held up his hands and moved closer. "Xemnas!" He turned and looked at Sora and Xaldin. "Did he say anything?"

Sora bit his lip and nodded. "He said how that… that Riku's… gone… he said the vampire king would come… that he would come for him.

Marluxia frowned and shook his head. "He's dead. He's been dead." He turned back towards Xemnas. He grabbed the silver haired man's shoulders and shook him. "Xem! The king is dead. You killed him."

Xemnas seemed to snap back. "Marly?"

"Xemnas…"

"He's coming for me, Marly."

"You killed him Xem. He can't get you."

"Get me?" Xemnas laughed and pushed him away. "Get me? He's not going to get me."

Marluxia shook his head. "Xem, you're not making any sense. He's dead."

"No. He's not." Xemnas smiled. "I let him go."

"You… you what? You lied? All this time…"

"Yes! I lied." Xemnas snapped.

Xaldin stepped closer and reached for him. "Xemnas?"

Xemnas jumped back. "Don't touch me, fucking drunk."

Xaldin recoiled. "Xem…"

"I'm done cleaning up after your sorry ass."

"But… you… what?" He looked completely at loss and stumbled backwards.

"Xemnas…"

He straightened up and waved Marluxia away. "You're dismissed Marly."

Marluxia stopped. "What?"

"Your services are no longer needed."

"You're firing me?"

"Effective immediately."

Marluxia's mouth dropped open. "I've been with you for years, Xem! I was born into this, just like you! I deserve this!"

"And you've been fighting me the entire way! 'Oh Xem! Vexen's too mean! Oh Xem! Vampires do have feelings! Oh Xem! Blah, blah, blah." Xemnas rounded on him and pushed him. "You've been nothing but a nuisance."

"Xem… I did everything you asked." Marluxia said sadly. "I… I've killed countless people for you…"

"They're not people." Xemnas screamed. "That's your problem. You keep thinking of them as people. They aren't people. They don't have feelings!"

Xaldin stepped up. "Xemnas! Please calm down!"

"You're a fucking waste of space! Go have another drink and smack your kid around. That's all you're good at. I'm tired of kicking your pathetic, lazy ass around."

Xaldin staggered backwards again, completely bewildered.

This wasn't going right. None of it was. Sora backed away from them. He turned and headed for his room. None of this was right! Selphie said they were all dead! Xemnas said they weren't! Selphie said the Hunter's were the bad guys but that Marluxia guy let wolf escape after he killed that Vexen guy. I killed him, Sora thought. I helped him.

He felt a bit sick to his stomach as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. As he reached for the doorknob it was thrown open and he was yanked inside by a very angry looking Selphie. Eyes wide, he stumbled and fell. "Sel?" He rolled over and looked up at her. "I thought you were…"

"Shut up!" She hissed, standing over him. "You… you…" She shook slightly as she tried to formulate words. "Aerith made me promise not to rip you to shreds."

Sora flinched.

"You… just… UGH! Stay away! You come anywhere near her, ever again, you're dead! You leak anything about the city, you're dead! I will know. Forget everything! I swear, Sora! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She turned without waiting for a response and jumped out the window.

Sora sat there, shaking with the realization.

Riku was dead.

**THE END!**

**Is Riku really dead? Will Selphie really kill Sora? Has Xemnas gone crazy? Why is Xemnas crazy? Is the Vampire King alive? Who IS the Vampire King? What exactly happened to Riku when he was human? And is that pussy Seifer really a threat?**

**Stay tuned for the sequel and three related side-stories to find out!**


End file.
